Behind These Walls
by Cherry-Toxic
Summary: After the Championships in Moscow, Kai tries to forget the Blade Breakers and live life alone again. However, it seems everybody from his past is reappearing again, making Kai's life a misery. Swearing, drug use, KaiTorture, violence. Self harm. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Inside These Walls**

Hello all this is my first fic ever so bear with me okay? Don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes, but please be nice!

I normally just read fic's but most Beyblade one's have yaoi and I'm not the greatest fan. Not that I don't mind the odd guy on guy action. xD

Read and Review - it keeps me motivated to know that people are enjoying my stuff.

Some information you may need to know:

-This fic is mostly based around Kai, though there will be scenes with the other Blade Breakers in.

-This fic is set a few months after the first World Tournament in Moscow.

-However, Hilary will be included.

-All the characters will be in their V-Force outfits, save Kai who will be in an outfit of my choice (well it's my fic so I can do as I please)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, believe me, if I did own it, let's just say there would be more than one episode involving a topless Kai and a tub of ice cream :)

* * *

Chapter 1

After the championships in Moscow, life for Tyson Granger has turned into a dream. Admiration from his classmates made his already large ego swell to an abnormal size.

After much celebration with and without his friends, he was finally starting to sink back into a normal routine. Well as normal as it could get, now that his friends, Max Tate and Ray Kon had returned from their home countries after a long holiday and were now living with Tyson and Grandpa Granger in their dojo. Kenny AKA Chief, best friend to Tyson, was also living with them as well as a rather loud-mouthed and annoying girl from their class named Hilary.

How Hilary ended up with the group was a mystery to Tyson, being in her presence at school was a challenge was him but now that she was spending the summer with the Blade Breakers was something else. All he knew was that she was fascinated with _his _fascination in the popular 'spinning top-thingy's' as she so often called them. Tyson had given up arguing with the persistent young girl and decided he'd have to put up with her being around. He was surprised, however, that she sometimes managed to be good company and even gave helpful suggestions when the group were training.

'_Proper _training' Tyson thought as he lay in his room listening to the others sleeping peacefully, 'not the torture that Kai used to put us through.' And with that he turned onto his side and fell asleep.

Since their return to Japan after the championship, the loner captain of the Blade Breakers seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The other bladers presumed he was visiting his home, where ever that was, and he would be returning to them soon. However, after Kai did his little disappearing act 4 months ago he had not tried to contact any member of the BBA in any way. In fact, no one had seen him since his departure.

**------------Flashback---------------**

"YEAHHHH! Blade Breakers rule!" yelled an over excited Tyson as he and the rest of the team climbed of the bus with Mr. Dickinson outside the BBA building after their long flight back from Russia.

"This is so awesome, we gotta do something to celebrate," Max exclaimed, high on sugar and just as excited as Tyson.

"Party at mine! Gramps won't mind, I'm sure of it," Tyson said with a thumps up before tweaking the cap that sat on top of his rather messy, long, navy hair.

The neko-jin who stood a few feet away from the ecstatic pair staring up at the BBA building with a small smile playing on his lips suddenly brought his attention to them, "sounds like a plan, I'm in," he said.

"Well come on then Ray!" Tyson said tugging at the neko-jin's arm, "and you Max," grabbing the hyper blondes wrist before turning to look back at the BBA bus. "KAI! Hey buddy, your coming too right?"

The crimson eyed, slate haired teen had, as usual, been keeping a good distance away from the rest of the team, leaning against the bus with his arms crossed over his chest, now jerked his head to stare at his navy haired team mate. He studied his face for a minute as if to detect some trace of joke, but found none.

"Hn, thanks for the offer Tyson, but no thanks, I'm just gonna go," Kai replied, and with that he walk off towards the center of town.

Tyson stared after him for a few seconds before yelling, "thought as much! But you'll come train sometime right? RIGHT?"

Kai didn't answer, just sort of waved his hand above his shoulder to show he heard him and carried on walking. Although he wasn't about to show it to his other team mates, Kai had absolutely no idea where he was heading to, with the knowledge that he wasn't welcome back at his Grandfathers mansion after the upset in Russia. Though he would rather die than ask for help

**-----------End Flashback----------------------**

* * *

Right as the other side of town, the 'bad' side of town, as in was known, Kai Hiwatari lay awake on a mattress on the floor, shivering uncontrollably. For summer, it was an unbelievably cold night, and being in a room with no heating didn't make the situation any better. But he couldn't complain, it was better than nothing, he thought bitterly pushing himself up onto his knees and leaning back against the wall. It was either this or some dingy alleyway.

He thought he'd struck gold when he found this old abandoned apartment building, and he was right in some respects, all the windows and doors were boarded up (though one plank of wood could easily be shifted aside for someone who wanted to gain entrance as Kai had found at a few months before hand), there were a few brand new sheets, fresh in their packets left around the rooms and no one ever seemed to bother with this place at all, so for someone such as Kai, with no money or no shelter, this place was a palace. Well that's what he believed when he first found the place, picking out the room that seemed least exposed to the fierce winds that attacked the streets at night, he'd made himself a little den in the corner, only to find that the raging wind was impossible to keep out.

Kai exhaled and watched as his breath iced up instantly before scrunching his eyes closed. 'It could be worse, it could be much worse, so just work with what you've got Kai,' he thought desperately. Steadying his breathing, Kai opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room.

'No matter how hard things get, I won't give up, this stuff can't beat me, I'm a fighter, I'm better than this.' He repeated these words over and over in his head, trying to ignore the feeling of sinking into darkness than was surrounding him. The memories of The Abby reminding him of how dark his life had been, and how that darkness had never truly left him. He knew this, even after rejoining the Blade Breakers and fighting along side them to bring down The Demolition Boys and BioVolt. His Grandfather didn't hesitate to remind him when he cornered him after the finals either.

**-------------Flashback-----------**

"So you've left BioVolt again it seems," Voltaire sneered looming over Kai, " but it matters not, you'll soon find that no matter where you go, you can't escape the firm grasp the darkness has over your soul. Your friends can't save you, in fact you'll just hurt them. Accept it, you were destined to be alone."

Kai did nothing but stare at his Grandfathers face, a face he once respected and loved, a face he had once wished would show pride for his Grandson, that very same face he now wished to punch with all his strength, only he couldn't.

Kai wasn't sure how he managed to reject Black Dranzer and his Grandfather during his match in the finals, normally his words would die when arguing with him and he would find himself powerless, just like now.

"Remember Kai, you'll just hurt them, you don't know how to do anything else," his Grandfather said before extending an arm towards Kai.

Kai felt sure Voltaire was going to hit him. He snapped his eyes shut and tensed himself ready for the blow. Instead he felt his Grandfathers hand caress his cheek softly. Kai opened his eyes just as his Grandfather removed his hand and turned to walk away.

Kai sighed with relief and slowly sunk to his knees.

**--------End Flashback-------------**

Remembering this, Kai pulled his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them before resting his head on his knees. 'It doesn't matter whether or not I was destined to be alone, I'm better of like that anyway. I don't need friends pulling me down, making me weak….. Making me _feel_ stupid and useless emotions.' But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, Kai had felt a continuous stabbing pain in the pit of his stomach for the past, God-only-knows how many weeks, and right now, he could feel his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Kai shook himself.

'No! I'm not weak! I won't cry' he thought desperately before digging his hand deep inside his black, baggy combat trouser pockets and brought out a blue object. His Beyblade. A picture of a beautiful fire phoenix lay in the center on his Beyblade.

_Dranzer_. She was the only one that Kai needed. His only companion.

Although it may seem strange, (and Kai was NEVER going to admit this to any of the other Blade Breakers) Dranzer was kind of like his love. He loved her more than he could ever remember loving another human, and knowing that he had betrayed her just over 4 months ago broke his heart.

"I threw you aside like garbage for something stronger. I don't deserve to have you. And yet here you are. With me all the time. You'd never betray me like I betrayed you," Kai whispered to her, his eyes stabbing with tears again.

Kai felt the blade suddenly heat up sending a flush of warmth through his body, knowing that Dranzer was trying to sooth and comfort him.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling the blade close to his body, "thank you Dranzer, I promise I'll never leave you behind again."

And with that he fell into a uneasy sleep, his mind being prodded with dreams about the parts of his past he's rather forget.

* * *

So what did you think? Good? Bad? 

Please Review

Chapter 2 will be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind These Walls**

Digging straight into the second chapter xD

* * *

Chapter 2

Kai was woken abruptly by the sound of police sirens, quite a common sound for this part of town. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he slowly gained focus and now saw beams of sunlight forcing their way into the room through the cracks in the boarded up window. Kai sleepily looked for his watch that he normally had beside his mattress, knocking over a couple of soup cans as he did, before he found what he was looking for. Peering into the face of the watch Kai was shocked to see it was 9:45 am. He was normally up at least two hours ago.

Cursing himself, Kai pulled himself onto his feet and trudged over to a mirror that was propped up against the opposite wall.

Kai looked at himself in the mirror.

A weak smile came to his lips. 'Oh if only the Blade Breakers could see their strong and proud captain now, they'd die with laughter,' he thought bitterly.

Basically he looked a mess.

His two toned hair had got slightly out of control, growing in all directions and no matte how much he tried to comb it, it didn't seem to succumb. Kai didn't know if it was because he was living on the streets, but his hair seemed duller. Once two vibrant shades of blue, his hair had turned grey at the front and black at the back.

'Guess it makes me fit into my role as a tramp more doesn't it? God I'm disgusting!' he thought biting his lip and clenching his fist so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Kai suddenly gasped as he felt a piercing burn against his right leg, and noted that Dranzer had become angry at his self-pitying thoughts.

"Sorry," he mumbled, knowing that she would be listening to him. She was always listening to him. That was a comforting thought, and he Kai managed to smile properly.

Drawing his eyes back to the mirror, Kai looked at his clothes thinking he may soon need some more. He only owned two tops, two pairs of identical black combats, four pairs of sock, four boxer shorts and a black hoodie, and of course his long white scarf.

He had been very careful selecting his clothes, not wanting to pick anything that drew attention to him and something that also allowed him to drop back into the shadows at any time.

Kai was able to wash his clothes twice a week. Although how he did it _was_ illegal, he felt quite proud that he managed to pull it off so often.

Twice a week, normally on a Tuesday and Friday, Kai sneaked into the _Royal Hotel_ a few blocks away from where he was staying (although the some letters on the front on the hotel had fallen off so it now read: _oyal Htl_). Although the hotel was deemed with such a posh name, it was the complete opposite, a place where the cities scum gathered to for drug dealings and gang meetings. However, Kai was interested in neither, he simply came to this place because the owner spent most of his time trashed out of his face and, well basically, was a flaming imbecile. Kai found it the most simple of tasks to snatch a key from behind the desk and hurry on up to a room, where he could take a quick shower and washed his clothes in the sink.

Kai grinned at a memory from yesterday when he came back from a room he had taken a shower in and walked casually down the stairs to find the hotel owner passed out behind the desk. He's had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing at the drunken slob.

The grin faded from Kai's face as his eyes dropped to his chest and arms.

He was getting thin.

Kai was always well muscled, it's not like he had any choice living in The Abby, he HAD to toughen up, or else. But once he left, his ambition to be the best blader in the world drove him to carry on his extreme training.

However, lately with lack of proper nutrition, Kai was becoming tired more easily and his training was getting slack. Before he could have done 100 press-up and 100 sit-ups in the space of 3 minutes. Now he would get a third of the way through the press-ups before giving up and sleeping for a good hour or two.

Kai shook his head furiously in attempt to snap himself out of his thoughts. His head spun wildly and he wondered for a minute or so if he was going to black out. Gaining control over himself, Kai wondered back over to his mattress and stuck his had underneath it and pulled out what little money he had.

Just over £8 (A/N I'm using pounds because I don't know much about Japanese currency).Stuffing the money in his pocket, Kai grabbed his hoodie and made his way out of the room and towards the boarded up window with a plank of wood that could be shifted.

He climbed out of the window carefully, checking that nobody was around to see this secret entrance, and landed firmly on his feet, his biker boots pounding the ground of a narrow ally. He put the wood back to it's original place to conceal the entrance before making his way out of the ally and onto a scruffy looking street that was deserted.

Kai knew his movement for today, it was pretty much the same as every day. Go to the local Blading park, challenge some idiotic gangsters to a battle, and play for money. The punks around here were stupid enough to believe their pathetic blades could take on any old chump, but then again, Kai thought with a small smile, '_I__'__m_ not any old chump, I'm better and they should have learnt their lessons by now, not that I'm not happy to get my hands on their money. I guess I really need it right now.'

The smile slipped of Kai's face at these thoughts, and his mind concentrated on something else.

'I don't know if it's just me,' Kai suddenly wondered, 'but it's seems to be taking me longer than normal to get to the park.'

And he wasn't mistaken, though he hadn't _quite_ noticed it yet, Kai was walking much slower than normal, his head dropping forwards every now and then and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open.

After taking a couple of wrong turns and tripping over his own feet a fair few times, Kai finally managed to make his way to the park.

It wasn't a nice park with swings and a climbing frame where you would see parents bringing their young children. It was mostly vandalised by youths and covered with graffiti.

There was already a large group of teenagers standing around the bey-dishes, snorting and guffawing at some stupid thing or other. Kai raised an eyebrow as he advanced, to him they resembled a bunch of apes with cigarettes.

'I hope I didn't look as dim-witted as this bunch do when I was leading the Blade-Sharks," Kai silently prayed.

The laughter faded as Kai drew closer smirking. They all knew who he was, he'd defeated pretty much every single one of them and they always came back for more.

"Well lookie who it is!" said one of the bigger, older and more stupid looking teens, advancing on Kai and then spitting at his feet, "it's triangle boy!"

The other boys laughed and jeered.

'Jeez,' Kai thought to himself, 'You'd think these lot had never met another human being before in their whole lives, either that or their afraid they'll get beaten up if they don't laugh.

The older boy had obviously been referring to the blue triangle tattoo's on Kai's cheeks and was very proud of this new nickname. Kai, however, just smirked even more.

"Wow, triangle boy! That's a good one Dylan," Kai taunted, "very original. Tell me, how long did it take for you to come up with that one? Couple of days maybe?"

Dylan's beefy face turned deep red as he spluttered hopelessly trying to think of a come back. Kai laughed.

"I'll put a fiver on myself to win this bey-battle, are you gonna match that?" Kai asked Dylan, while withdrawing a note from his pocket and placing it beside the bey-dish.

Still red in the face, Dylan nodded and put down a five pound note on top of Kai's.

Kai positioned himself at one end of the dish, with Dylan at the other end.

"Okay! 3.…2.…1.…LET IT RIP!"

Kai pulled on the rip cord and released Dranzer into the dish when something strange happened. Kai's eyes darkened and everything went black. He could here the noises of the bey-battle and the cheering from the other teens, but they distant. Kai wobbled and shook his head.

His vision came back almost at one.

Not quite knowing what at just happened, Kai was able to realise he felt faint before focusing his attention on the battle, where it seemed his little black-out had given Dylan the upper hand.

Dylan's blade was pushing Dranzer back, and for some reason Kai couldn't get a grip on the match.

'Oh no! Please Dranzer!' he thought, 'I can't lose, I need this money for some food!' Just as it struck him how hungry he was.

With that, Dranzer began glow and force the other blade back and within seconds had knocked it from the dish.

Kai sighed, relieved, and picked up his winnings.

Dylan was once again red in the face. Kai felt sure he was going to argue and accuse him of cheating, he always did.

'Sore loser'

However, Dylan picked up his blade and tried to calm himself, before looking up at Kai.

"Y'know Kai, before you got here, me and the guys had been thinking -"

"Did it hurt?" Kai interrupted with a smirk watching Dylan's face change from red to purple, but was surprised again to see Dylan trying to calm down and stop himself from lunging at Kai.

"Well we were wondering, if y'know, maybe you'd wanna join our gang as all? We could use the skills you got and you'd be better off with us," Dylan said.

Kai almost snorted with laughter at the last bit. '_Better off with them?__'_ Kai chuckled, 'this guy really is as stupid as the whole group looks!'

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to hand around with you losers and watch myself transform into a humour-driven, consuming twat! I'll have to decline," Kai said with a little grin that dropped as he stared around at blank and confused faces. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll put that in retard's language shall I? In-your-fucking-dreams-dip-shit!"

He tuned on his heel and made for the park exit seeing furious faces when Dylan yelled after him.

"Ye well we didn't really want you to join our gang! We just wanted to see what you'd do! Like we'd ever want to be mates with you, nobody does! And d'you know why?"

"Thrill me," Kai yelled back vaguely over his shoulder.

"CAUSE YOU'RE A SMART MOUTHED, SMUG, LITTLE BASTERD!"

Kai carried on walking, acting as though Dylan's words had no effect what-so-ever on him. However, at the last comment, Kai's feet started pounding the earth more heavily and violently with each step and he was taking deep breathes trying his hardest to control his rage.

Turning of into an ally way, Kai relished his anger on a bin, kicking it with such forces that it flew about 6 metres and landed with a crash.

Kai leaned against the wall.

'Why?' he asked himself, 'why are words from a complete moron like Dylan getting to me? I don't need friends! I'm doing perfectly fine without any! So _why? _Why am I getting so worked up!?!?'

_'It's because they were right,'_ another voice in Kai's head whispered, _'they may be big and daft, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you are, and your pathetic and friendless.'_

'Shut up right now.'

_'I'm you! You're just telling yourself to shut up!'_

'No! You're not me! I'm dont thinksuch thing about myself! I don't -'

Kai trailed of thinking back to earlier this morning.

**-----------Flashback-----------**

'God I'm disgusting!'

**----------End Flashback-----------**

_'See? Pathetic! Just too stubborn and arrogant to admit it! Your such a lonely little boy Kai.'_

Kai clamped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, telling the voices to shut up over and over.

After a minute or so, Kai re-opened his eyes and glanced around to find a drunken beggar at the other end of the ally staring at him confused.

'Oh great, now I look like a complete nut-case arguing with myself in public,' Kai thought bitterly pushing himself of the wall with his elbows.

The clouds were becoming darker and soon it began to rain, just spitting at first but gradually getting heavier. Kai came out of the ally and walked towards the nearest shop, eager for something to eat.

After indulging in a quick snack (still feeling hungry though) Kai made his way through the back ally's towards the building where he was staying.

He was hoping to challenge a few more bladers today, but was already drenched as the rain was really starting to pound down and Kai was starting to shiver.

However, Kai soon realised the journey wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Turning into a wider ally, he came across three members of Dylan's gang, just as big and stupid as their leader.

They caught sight of Kai and yelled some obscenities with superior looks upon their faces.

'And they say I'm smug,' Kai thought gritting his teeth, 'they've managed to gain a sense of superiority you can only get by filling your head with utter shit, stupid idiots.'

Kai ignored their jeers and stepped around them and continue down the ally.

"Hey! We're talkin' to you triangle boy!" one of the boys yelled angrily after Kai who continued to ignore them, "don't ignore us you basted! OI-"

Kai felt something hard strike the back of his head with such force that he was knocked forwards onto his knees. His hands shot up to the searing pain in his head and felt a lump had already formed.

He felt a similar blow strike his lower back and Kai fell crumpled to he floor. He rolled over and tried to make out his attacker. His head was throbbing and his eyesight had become blurry, not to mention the rain pouring making his vision more weak.

He managed to make out one of the boys standing over him holding a steel pole with a malicious grin on his face.

"Teach you to ignore ME!" he roared, spitting in Kai's face before stamping on his ribs.

Kai moaned and gasped for breath gripping himself around the front trying to ease he pain to no avail.

"Get up, ya little punk!"

Kai climbed slowly to his feet, just as the thug aimed a punch to Kai's face, however, now Kai how come back to his senses slightly, he dodged his fist and threw a punch back, making contact with the thugs face.

Kai steadied himself, his eyes were becoming very blurry and he felt light headed, he tried to move but his feet seemed to weigh much more than usual. He spun on the spot and saw the fuzzy outline of the other two thugs through the rain.

At the same moment, the steel pole came crashing against his temple, sending shocks through Kai's body.

Everything went dark and he knew no more.

* * *

Bit of a cheesy cliff hanger I know, sorry.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make me smile - a lot! So thank you to all who have reviewed, you can fall asleep tonight knowing you've made someone happy!**

**Sorry about the rather slow update, been a hectic week. **

**Oh yes, something I should of mentioned at the very beginning of the first chapter: I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry about the crappy title of the fic.**

_**Behind These Walls**_** - god I really would love to think I could do better than that.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kai's eyes slowly opened and he was greeted with the sight and smell of trash.

His head was throbbing as he tried to piece together what had happened.

He had walking down the ally when he bumped into some of Dylan's lot. He'd ignored them. He remembered one of them spitting in his face and then -

Kai caught sight of his reflection in a sliver bin lid. His lip was split and he was supporting a heavy black eye.

He groaned.

'They beat me up - great. And I'll bet they're never going to let me forget it, just what I need.'

Kai pushed himself of the ground, his leg muscles screaming in protest. Kai realised for the first time just of cold he was. The rain had stopped but he was still soaked to the bone and the air around him was ice cold.

Kai withdrew his watch from his pocket and looked down at the face. His eyes widened in shock.

'Shit! I've been out for over 5 hours!'

Kai made forwards, only for him to fall onto his knees shaking heavily. He steadied himself with his hands. 'What's wrong with me?' Kai thought desperately, closing his eyes as his vision was becoming blurry for what felt like the 50th time in the day. He shook his head, and _very_ slowly stood up and walked forwards towards his 'home.'

* * *

Tyson stood in his kitchen rifling through the fridge looking for yet more food after not feeling completely full up after his 3-course meal. Grabbing whatever came into reach, he withdrew his body and closed the fridge door with his hip before heading back into his room where his friends (Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary) sat discussing the progress in their training. 

"You only won through luck!" Max's normally cheerful voice was etched with annoyance as he crossed his arms huffily.

Ray smirked, "you can call it luck, I call if pure skill," he said while thinking back to earlier that day when he had beaten both Max and Tyson.

"I 'gree wid Max, you fwere lucky!" Tyson chipped in with a mouth-full of food.

"Tyson you pig! I can't believe your still hungry, you had half of the food on my plate as well," Hilary said with utter disapproval.

Tyson swallowed, "leave me alone! I'm a growing boy!"

"Ye! Growing really fat!"

"Well at least I'm not an annoying GIRL like you!"

"And what's wrong with being a girl? You sexist pig!"

"I wasn't being sexist!"

"Then why did you say 'girl' in that manner?"

"I didn't say it in any manner, I was stating that your annoying!"

"Why you -"

Hilary launched herself at Tyson, who let out a _very_ feminine scream and shot for door only to slip on some of the food he had collected from the fridge and crash onto the floor, where Hilary sat on his back and pulled his hair.

Ray shook his head in amusement. Then his face became more serious.

'Aren't these fights normally over by now,' Ray pondered to himself thinking back to when Max and Tyson used to have petty arguments, 'doesn't someone normally split them up?'

Ray sighed, "Kai…"

Kenny looked up from his laptop at Ray, "Why'd you say Kai's name Ray?"

"Wha'?" Ray said, unaware he had spoken aloud, "oh, I was just sort of thinking it's weird not having Kai here to break up the fight."

Kenny nodded, "ye I know it is weird, and what's even weirder is that the BBA have no idea where he is. I thought for sure he'd be keeping close in case of any upcoming tournaments."

"Well you know Kai, likes to keep his distance doesn't he?" Max said who had been listening to the conversation after laughing at Hilary and Tyson who had now stopped fighting and were refusing to look or speak to each other.

"Ye, I know, but I thought that might have changed after the finals and all, he seemed to open up to us a bit," Ray said, "and it'd be good to know he's defiantly still on the team, all though the training was hard, he is a good captain and a great beyblader."

"Aww! Who needs Kai? He just throws cold water over everything," Tyson snorted, "and in case your all forgetting, who was it who beat Tala and his… freaky… ice prison… thing? ME! Not Kai, ME! Not to mention Kai lost his match. So we don't need grumpy sourpuss here to spoil our fun, thank you very much," he added rather pompously.

There was a silence in which everyone just stared at Tyson who even seemed slightly shocked at his own words.

"That was kind of harsh Tyson," Ray said finally, "I was just saying it'd be nice to know he was, like, still alive."

Tyson looked slightly embarrassed, "ye I suppose. I guess I am sort of strung up about him not contacting us at all, I know he's pretty emotionless but he could at least try to understand that we worry about him."

The others nodded in agreement, except from Hilary who sat looking confused. They had told her pretty much everything from their adventures of the first world tournament, including Kai's betrayal and The Abby.

At first, Hilary's opinion of Kai was that he was an arrogant, stuck-up, loner who looked out for number one and she prayed she wouldn't have to come into meeting with him.

However, after viewing the photo of the Blade Breakers taken just after they won the championship's, Hilary's initial dislike for the boy vanished as she stared down at Kai behind the glass and exclaimed, "whoa! Hello Saint Sexy!"

Ever since she had eagerly listened in to any conversation involving Kai hoping to find out if he'd be visiting soon.

"You know," Max said rather hesitantly after the long silence, "I've been thinking for a while now - I didn't want to say anything encase I was wrong or something - but maybe, maybe Kai _can't_ contact us. Maybe he isn't able to."

"What do you mean Max?" Ray asked, though he already partly guessed what he meant, but just wanted to make sure.

Max swallowed and concentrated to get the right words out, "well after all the stuff that happened in Russia, I mean - Kai did betray us, but he also betrayed his Grandfather. And I just thought, y'know, with the money and power that Voltaire has, maybe he's got Kai and is stopping him from contacting us."

He looked around at they're faces. Hilary seemed downright shocked. Tyson also seemed shocked but not as much and was recapping everything Max just said making sure he had definitely heard correct. And Ray and Kenny were both in deep thought, Kenny's faces more readable than Ray's, who seemed to be lost in his own mind.

After waiting in the longest silence yet, Max finally spoke up, "but it's just a thought, Kai's tough as old boots, he's probably fine."

"I don't know Max, you've raised an interesting point. You saw what it was like in The Abby; the security, the guards and the camera's, and it was all funded by Voltaire, who knows what he's capable of? And Kai may be tough, but he's not invincible, he can't fight against all that!" Kenny said, looking back down at his laptop, where his trapped bit-beast Dizzi had been recording the conversation.

"Well guy's, you can't be sure until you find him!" Dizzi said.

"We know Dizzi, but that's exactly it - how do we find him? For all we know, he could be back in Russia , and it's not like we can broadcast his disappearance on TV or anything, because _if_ he **is** with his Grandfather, Voltaire will go to extreme measures to keep Kai hidden. And then of course, _if_ Kai **isn't** with his Grandfather, we know only too well that Kai's a master at keeping himself -"

"Dranzer!" Tyson suddenly blurted out.

His word was met with four confused faces.

"Remember back when we first became the Blade Breakers and we went to the Asian Tournament?" Tyson said. They all nodded, even Hilary though she hadn't been there. "Well on second day we were there, the day we first met The White Tigers - sans Ray of course - well Kai did one of his little disappearing acts didn't he? So, we went to look for him and we used Dizzi to track Dranzer didn't we?" Tyson finished triumphantly.

The rest of the group sat flabbergasted. Not by this new (well old) idea, but the fact that _Tyson_ was the one who had remembered something from a year ago. _Tyson!_ The person who couldn't remember anything but what he'd eaten in previous days. Wonders just never cease do they?

'Tyson remembered something from a year ago!' Ray thought.

'He actually remembered something scientific!' Kenny thought.

'Tyson can remember something from before yesterday? But he's slept since then! Slept a hell of a lot actually!' Max thought.

'Tyson… Can… Remember. Things?' Hilary thought, stunned.

"What? You guys look amazed!" Tyson said, then he frowned, "y'know, it's not that unusual for me to say smart things!"

"Yeah it is," the other four chorused.

"Shurr'up!" Tyson yelled pouting, "getting back to my genius idea -"

Hilary snorted, "_your_ idea!" she laughed then added sarcastically, "_Tyson you better watch out, cause if you get any more cutting-edge, you might just develop ego-problems!"_

"HEY! I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Make me you slob! And actually, if I heard correct, you really said 'Shurr'up.' Which isn't even a word, _genius!"_

"Damn it! Your so freaking annoying! Remind me why your even here?"

"Because, moron, you invited me!"

"Well I'm uninviting you! We don't need a uptight power puff, who spends waaaaaay too long in the bathroom every morning, around here any longer!"

"Fine! I'll go! See if I care!"

"OKAY! KNOCK IT OFF THE PAIR OF YOU!" Ray thundered, "if you can't speak to each other without arguing, here's a suggestion - DON'T SPEAK!"

Tyson thought for one moment tat Kai _had_ come back, Ray's raised echoing voice seemed so similar to old Sourpuss's.

"Blimey Ray," Tyson cried finally looking as though he'd been stunned along with Hilary, Max and Kenny, "you have no idea how much you sounded like Kai then!"

Ray sighed, "look _**sorry!**_ But your bickering is really starting to get me, it's just so - so… _pointless!_ Especially now, like you said Tyson, we can finally find out where Kai is."

Tyson's expression of shock transformed into a smug one within the blink of an eye, he turned to give Hilary a huge cheesy smile, "soooooorry Hil!"

Hilary bit down on her lip for a moment to restrain herself from sending an aggressive retort at Tyson, after taking several deep breaths, she turned and smiled sweetly and said in a similar sickeningly sweet voice, "no problem at all Tyson." However she did not apologise back, something which Kenny noticed and hastened to get their attention.

"I think I should be able to locate Kai within a couple of hours, _or_ I would, but my laptop battery is low, so I think I'll try tomorrow while I re-charge Dizzi."

The others nodded in agreement and then went about setting their futons up for the night.

* * *

Kai swayed on his feet, 'why aren't I back yet?' he thought, 'I've been walking for what feels like hours and I don't seem to be getting anywhere. I swear down I passed that shop half an hour ago. Aw Fuck! I'm going in circles!' 

Kai furiously kicked a lamppost and regretted it straight away as a loud crunching sound broke the silence of dusk and Kai felt white, hot pain shred through his left foot. Stumbling on, he cursed the lamppost, wishing to see it burn in hell.

'What am I on?' he thought suddenly, 'I'm setting the Devils wrath… on a _lamppost?_'

'Shit, I need to sit down,' Kai was shaking from head to toe, if anybody saw him they would have believed him to be on drugs. Kai's eyebrows furrowed as he racked his memories of the day; he couldn't remember taking any drugs. Okay admittedly he smoked some dodgy marijuana he got for £5 **(A/N: I don't know how much drugs are worth, so if there's any possibility that this story has attracted the attention of some drug dealers, please don't flame me for getting the prices wrong)** off a creepy looking guy in a black cloak a couple days back, but apart from that -

Well, actually, come to think of it, Kai _had_ gone a bit drug-happy over the weekend.

Cocaine, poppers and ecstasy were a sample of what he had indulged in on Saturday and Sunday, and then had spent Monday violently throwing up every time he moved his head an inch. Yet he couldn't help feeling that it was worth it and had deemed to do it again.

The street lamps had come on about 10 minutes ago, but Kai seemed unable to see the light. He ended up in yet another god-forsaken ally.

And then it started again.

He was arguing with himself.

'_Lost?'_

'No shit!

'_Always going nowhere, afraid of going somewhere.'_

'I'm not in the mood for riddles.'

'_It wasn't exactly a riddle, just a quote of __**your**__ life really.'_

'What would you know?'

'_Everything as a matter of fact. Tut tut Kai, __**drugs**__!'_

'What do you expect! Have you seen this side of town? -'

'_Course I've seen it idiot, I keep telling you: I'M YOU! I see what you see, just in different light though.'_

'Well whatever, you can obviously see what a trash point this place is? Men beat up women and rape them, there's someone homeless in ever ally, gangs prowl the streets starting fights with anyone and everyone, if you **do** have a house - it's likely you've been robbed more than once, there's vermin everywhere, 8 year olds getting drunk on the street at midnight. You **HAVE** to be on drugs just to live in this shit-hole!'

'_But I thought you were the Great Kai Hiwatari? You should be able to survive without the drugs, but then again, your pathetic aren't you? -'_

'I'm warning you now, shut it!'

'_Weak, needs drugs just to make it through the day -'_

'That's not true, I made it through yesterday without them, and I'm going through today!'

'_Oh yes! And just look how your doing! Stumbling around like some blind, little, puppy!'_

'Your really pushing it now, you hear me?'

'_Loud and clear, so why is it that you can't seem to hear me?'_

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

'_Ah! That's right! You __**can**__ here me, but you just don't __**want **__to listen, because the truth hurts doesn't it Kai?'_

'I'm warning y-you! S-shut it!'

'_Your so frigging stupid as well! You just don't learn unless you get hurt do you?'_

'Just k-keep pushing, I-I swear, one m-more -'

'_Ran away from them because your afraid they'll see how frail and weak you really -'_

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Kai screamed into the darkening evening.

Silence greeted him. Complete silence.

Kai suddenly realised he was even holding his breath, he let out a long sigh before filling his lungs with the oxygen they longed for. Kai closed his eyes and started to try and regain his composure, unaware he was being watched.

Kai's sudden outburst had drawn attention from a organism crouching inside a large cardboard box in the ally where Kai was now stood, eyes shut.

The thing drew out from the box, surprisingly quiet and seemed to glide over to where Kai stood leaning against the wall for support. The 'thing' didn't literally glide, but the swiftness and silence of it's movements would raise quite a counter argument.

Kai, still breathing deeply with his eyes shut, did not detect this advancing stranger, however, Dranzer, did. Kai gasped and his eyes flew open, as for the second time that day he felt a burning sensation on his leg from inside his trouser pocket.

"Dranzer! Wha'-"

Kai then saw the figure only a couple of metres away slightly to his right, he cried out startled but it was too late. When Kai's eyes had opened, the 'thing' moved less gracefully and bounded towards Kai, gripping him around the throat and forcing him up against the wall.

Kai could clearly see what the 'thing' was. It was a man. A man around his thirties draped in an old black travelling coat which hood was pulled right forwards almost covering his eyes. Kai wished it did cover the man's eyes, for they were gloomy and as dark as the blackest, bottomless pits.

The man was filthy, dirt and grime all over his coat, hands and face. His thin and blistered lips stretched into a smile, as he gazed down onto Kai's terrified face, showing yellow and croaked teeth. The man slackened his grip on Kai's throat allowing him to get the oxygen he needed to his depraved lungs, but still holding tightly enough to prevent escape. Not that it would really matter, Kai was still shaking vigorously and his limps felt like boulders, he probably wouldn't have been able to defend himself even if he'd had a real chance to try.

Leaning closer to Kai's face, his smile became wider, "ya got 'ny dosh on ya lad?" he said in a voice just above a whisper. He had a slightly Scottish accent, Kai noticed.

Kai shook his head as much as he could almost at once, every breath he drew in was shaking and his whole body was trembling, even as full strength, Kai knew he would have trouble taking this guy down, so all he could do now was just hope that the man would take Kai's word for it and just leave him be.

No such luck.

The man threw his head back slightly and snorted, dirty blonde locks fell down in font of his eyes as he leaned in close to Kai's face again.

"Well, ya see kid, tha's the problem… I don' believe ya!" the man rasped.

Kai became suddenly aware of how close the mans body was to his own. Too close. He wasn't sure about anyone else, but if Kai was threatening someone while grasping their throat, he would keep his body firm and at least a foot away so he could easily manoeuvre away from any slight attacks. However, this man seemed to be almost leaning on Kai, or some I say, leaning _into_ Kai.

The nest words that came from the travellers mouth made a lump catch in Kai's throat and made his blood run cold.

"Say, yur' an awfully good looking' kid."

Kai had heard rumours among the streets, that women were leaving this side of town (or if they were staying they refused to come out of their homes) because the amount of rapes everyday were increasing.

However, this left a slight problem for all those creepy, perverted men who had loved that time of day when an unsuspecting young female would fall into they're hands: they needed knew victims. And the rumour was they were now taking young boys for their pleasure.

Kai's eyes widened in terror as the man leaned forward and forced his lips on top of Kai's. Kai started to struggle, however the man applied more pressure to his throat forcing him harder onto the cold stone behind him still being forced to lock lips with this filthy traveller.

Kai then felt one of the Traveller's hands leave Kai's throat and began brushing downwards against his t-shirt until his fingers felt where Kai's trousers started.

Kai had felt sure any minute now he would feel the Traveller's hand tugging at his belt, but instead he felt the hand enter the pocket on right, search around for a few seconds before retreating out. He felt the same treatment happen within the pocket on his left side, this time the traveller withdrew Dranzer. He broke the contact of lips between the two to stare down at the retrieved item. The Traveller's brow creased as he stared confused down at the be blade, one hand still tight around Kai's neck.

Kai's eyes followed the Traveller's gaze and he stared at the confused expression on his face to his Beyblade in the perverts hand, 'what? Has this guy been living under a rock or something? He may be homeless, but how can you _not_ know about beyblading?' Kai asked himself.

The traveller, unable to figure out what the Beyblade was, tossed it aside and turned his gaze back towards Kai.

During this moment when the Traveller had been studying Dranzer, Kai had managed to raise his arms and began a feeble attempt to push the man of him, to little succession though. The Traveller, a lot bigger and more muscled than the weakened Kai, pushed himself forward onto Kai's body forcing Kai's arms to bend outwards until they were no longer in the way and Kai could feel the Traveller's chest on his.

The Traveller's lips open slightly swept in on Kai's and once again he was forced to feel the dry and cracked skin against his own smooth complexion. The Traveller drew back and stared into the fiery depths of Kai's eyes, his free hand came up and he gently traced a finger over the angry bruising around Kai's eye before letting his hand slide through Kai's hair.

Suddenly the Traveller's hand clasped around a lock of Kai's hair and he pulled, Kai's head jolting left and then those dry lips kissing Kai's right ear, and then his cheek, slowly making their way back to his lips.

Kai was now practically frozen with fear. The Traveller had proved that Kai wouldn't be able to over power him, so all he could do now was pray that it would be over fast, or that he would be struck down with bolt of lightning, the second idea was somehow, strangely, more welcoming.

Kai felt the Traveller's hand resume searching through the other pockets on Kai's clothing while his kissing become more forceful and smothering. Kai tried desperately to close of his senses, to little success.

Instead he just tensed himself waiting, knowing the Traveller's plan of action - it was the same as all the other creepy perverts that wander in this area - The Traveller would snog him. Rob him. Rape him. Then leave him in the gutter.

Kai's fear intensified at thinking this, the remains of his dignity shattering.

If he could remember how, Kai would have cried.

* * *

**Whoa, I wrote quite a lot! I couldn't help it. Once I got started on this one I couldn't stop, except when I had to of course. It sucks growing up because I've had to get a job and mother is making me pay rent.**

**Any-who! Please review cause I worked really hard on this chapter!**

**I'll get started on the next chapter right now so hopefully it'll be up much sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**I'm really sorry I keep saying I'll update soon and then I leave it for a few days.**

**Oh I forgot to mention, if anyone has any idea's for future chapters don't be afraid to tell me. I've got a basic plan of how I want this story to go but I'm adding stuff as I go along, so just tell me if you want to see anything in particular and I'll consider it!**

**Again, please review - keep me interested!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kai closed his eyes tight.

'Please just let this be over fast,' he prayed to no one in particular.

The Traveller, becoming more disgustingly passionate each second, had managed to wean Kai's lips open wide enough to slide his tongue inside Kai's mouth.

Kai tasted alcohol and tobacco as he felt the Traveller's tongue roam his mouth. 'This is fucking awful!' Kai thought while inwardly cringing.

The Traveller's searching hand had finally made it's way to Kai's back pocket, where he kept what little money he had. The Traveller put his hand inside the pocket, fumbled around and then brought out all the money that Kai had. There was around £9.

The Traveller broke apart from Kai, who gasped for air, and stared at the money before placing it inside his own pocket and returned his gaze to Kai, a large smile plastered over his dirt-covered face. The Traveller licked Kai's neck, and then suddenly bit now and sucked. He continued for about a minute before withdrawing and looking at the purple mark forming on Kai's neck, patterned with bite marks. The perfect love bite. The Traveller chuckled evilly, obviously pleased with his work.

He leaned in once again, this time prizing Kai's lips apart with extreme pressure and shoved his tongue as far into Kai's mouth as he could get it. Kai gagged and tried to shake him off. But he needn't have bothered because suddenly, the Traveller pulled back from him again, only this time releasing Kai's neck as well.

Kai, unaware of how much he had been relaying on the Traveller, slipped down the wall and onto the floor at the others feet.

The Traveller stepped backwards, gazing down at Kai's crumpled body, before swiftly turning away and walking towards the ally end and out onto the street.

Kai looked up and saw the Traveller stop and gaze once more at Kai. He then put his hand inside his pocket and drew out a coin he had just stolen from Kai.

He threw it on the ground beside where Kai was laying.

"Thanks fo' the snog kid!" he said mockingly, before turning and leaving Kai helpless in the ally.

Kai lay still for a few minutes overcoming the shock, and allowing relief to spread through every inch of his body.

'There is a God,' he thought trying to lift himself, only to fall back down smashing his forehead on the concrete floor sending ripples of pain throughout his skull, 'or maybe not.'

Deciding it was too much of a risk to try and stand, Kai started to crawl in the direction of his 'home.' It was dark now so nobody would be able to see him if he kept in the shadows, and Kai wasn't particularly in the mood to almost-be-raped again.

He managed to drag himself down about four streets before Kai realised his sight was becoming unfocused and dark. Sensing the potential danger, he crawled into a shadowed ally behind a corner shop and hid behind some packaging.

'Great! I'm going to faint!' he thought sarcastically, and at this, his body relaxed and he fell side ways against he wall, losing himself into nothingness.

* * *

Hilary breathed in deeply, 'just keep calm Hilary, just keep calm,' she thought while drumming her fingers on the floor.

It was around 7 in he morning and Hilary, having gotten very little rest that night, was staring at the reason for her lack of sleep. A 'navy-haired teen with an angelic face' - a fan girl once described him. Where as, Hilary described him as a drivelling slop, who, while sleeping, could emit thunderous sounds to rival a jet engine. But of course, she is referring to Tyson!

Even now, he snored after doing so for 9 continuous hours, a satisfied smile smeared across his face as though he knew he was annoying Hilary so much.

"I wanna ride the pony!" Tyson said aloud to the ceiling before groaning and turning to face Hilary, a little drool sliding over his lips.

Hilary cringed. 'He. Is. So. Disgusting.' she thought.

A giggle came from the other side of Tyson and a mop of blonde hair appeared. Max winked at Hilary before stretching over and pinning Tyson's nose.

There was a slight pause before Tyson started waving his arms and thrashing around. His eyes snapped open just as Max let go of his nose.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE?!?!" Tyson yelled out, waking Ray and Kenny, "Oh very funny Max!" he said as the young blonde rolled backwards on the floor clutching his sides laughing uncontrollably.

Ray rubbed his eyes and stretched, gazing out of the window. He's fallen asleep quickly that night and had escaped Tyson's snoring, therefore he had had a full nights rest and recovery and was ready to start training. However he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Chief! Can we track Kai today? Is Dizzi recharged?" he asked the smallest of the group who was placing his glasses onto his face blearily. Kenny woke up slightly at the questions.

"Yes. Yes I think so, I'll get onto it right now!"

"Don't you mean **I'll** get onto it Chief!" the sardonic laptop said.

"You know that's what I meant Dizzi, and you also know I'd be lost without you!" Kenny replied.

"Aww! Aren't you sweet, just for that I'll speed up the process. I'll have old sourpuss found within the hour!"

"Bleh! Kenny get a room so you can snog your laptop in there, your making me queasy!" Tyson sneered.

"Tyson!"

"All right, all right, _sorry_ before you start! Now! **FOOD!** A champion needs a good breakfast to start his day!" Tyson declared and marched out of the door towards the kitchen.

"I wonder, which do you think is bigger?" Hilary asked the others, "his appetite, or his ego?"

"Raaaaaaaay!" Tyson whined from the kitchen, "how d'you turn the stove on?"

Ray sighed and got up, though he was smiling, "I'd say his appetite, but only just."

* * *

Kai's eyes snapped open so suddenly and violently as though he'd been stabbed. He lunged forward as he felt sick creeping up his throat and then threw up, tears welling up in his eyes, but they did not fall. He coughed and gasped for breath on all fours, while at the same time trying not to taste the vomit that clung to his tongue.

He spat out the last bits of sick and then looked up. It was morning now and he could hear the bustling noises of the cars and lorries on the street just metres away.

Kai got up slowly and made his way out onto the street, blinking as the sunlight pierced his eyes. Gaining his composure, though still looking quite out of it, he, once again, tried to make the ever-lasting journey back to his 'home.' However he was quickly distracted by the growling of is stomach.

True, he had never eaten a lot, even when he had the opportunity to do so, but he had only had a sandwich yesterday and not much more on the day before that.

Kai dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the coin the Traveller had tossed at him after the little 'snog.'

50 pence.

50 fucking pence!

'That basterd! He snogs me, nicks all my money, and basically scares the living shit outta me, and then he has the 'common courtesy' to give me back 50 pence. I swear, if I meet him again, I'll -'

Kai paused in his thoughts. The Traveller's eyes glaring at him lustfully. His hands roaming his body. His tongue exploring his mouth.

Kai shuddered, 'I hope I never see him again.'

* * *

Tyson yawned, "how much longer is this gonna take chief? I'm boreeeed!"

"Almost there, Tyson, almost there, just give me a few more minutes and I'll have Kai's pin point location."

"Argh, who says Kai is even worth all this trouble?" Tyson thought aloud.

"Tyson!" came the angry voices of Max, Kenny and Ray, and Hilary gave him a reproachful look.

"Err, whoops, me and my mouth, eh?" Tyson said shifting guiltily, " sorry guys, and girl." he added.

Just then Tyson's bedroom door opened. The group saw grandpa Granger, but he wasn't alone. Stood be the older mans side was Bruce Granger, Tyson's -

"DAD!" Tyson yelled, springing to his feet and lunging into his father's open arms, his face etched with glee.

"Hey kiddo, I take it you missed me?" Bruce asked laughing along with his son.

"You bet!"

"Hello, Mr Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Ray politely with a deep bow.

Bruce chuckled, letting go of Tyson for a moment and shaking every bodies hands, "call me Bruce, 'Mr Granger' makes me feel old."

Bruce finally turned to Hilary who had been standing back, clasping her hands tightly in shyness.

"Well who's this lovely young lady huh?" Bruce asked friendly.

"I-I'm Hilary, Mr Gra - Bruce, it's nice to meet you," Hilary said, a lot more polite than usual.

Bruce smile and turned back to Tyson, "you never told me you had a girlfriend Tyson!"

Tyson and Hilary looked horrified.

However, Kenny, sensing the potential outburst suddenly chirped up, " hey guys, just so you know, I've found Kai's location."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Where Chief? Don't keep us hanging!" Max inquired.

"Kai?" Bruce asked, "the quiet, loner kid who was on your team in Russia?" they nodded.

"We haven't seen him since we since we got back, so we decided to track him and find out what's up."

Bruce nodded, "so you were about to tell us his location," he said to Kenny.

"Oh yes, of course, well according to Dizzi, he is approximately 3.4 miles from here, over near Falcove (**A/N: okay, shit name, I know. I'm suffering from imagination cramp and besides it's my fic - so pleh!**) Train Station."

Bruce grimaced, "did you day Falcove?"

Kenny looked up from his laptop and nodded.

"And, y-your sure that's where Kai is?"

Again, Kenny nodded, "Around that area yes. Why?"

Bruce had a strained expression on his face, "well, it's just - have you kids never heard about Falcove? It's a seriously dodgy place. I've only been there a few times, just passing through, mind, but it's full of the earth's scum that place. Murderers, rapists, drug dealers, the whole lot."

There was a slight pause. None of them were aware they were only a few miles away from such a place.

Tyson remembered his father and grandpa telling him a number of times not to go into Falcove, but he had never asked why before.

Kenny's and Hilary's parent had said similar things. Max had only lived in Japan for a year or two so he had barely heard of the place.

Ray, however, knew absolutely nothing about Falcove, only that whatever trouble it held, they would have to face it.

"Well, guys, looks like we're going to Falcove," he said to the others.

Max and Tyson nodded, Hilary and Kenny seemed a little apprehensive though, however, Bruce downright disagreed.

"I don't think so! There's no way I'm letting you kids go walking of to your doom! You'll be mugged quicker than blinking!" he said forcefully.

"All the more reason to go," said Ray, who was met with puzzled faces, he sighed, "Kai's in Falcove, and he's probably on his own, we can't just leave him there."

"Err, Ray, have you ever thought that Kai might just be passing through Falcove?" Hilary asked.

"I don't think so," Said Kenny, typing away on Dizzi, "don't ask me how we did it, but according to these readings, I can tell that Kai's been in Falcove for a while. Dranzer must leave some sort of trail."

"Well that settles it, let's go!" Ray said jumping to his feet. Tyson and Max looked at Bruce.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you and we're going in he car," he finally agreed, "but let me just say, none of you are to get out of the car without asking me first, is that clear?"

"Yes," they chorused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Within 5 minutes they were ready to leave. Bruce's car was a seven-seater, so the 6 of them were comfortable and they had room for when they found Kai.

They travelled mostly in silence, Kenny sat up in the front seat tapping away on Dizzi, giving Bruce the odd direction to take.

Falcove was an easily recognised place, the team simultaneously thought. The streets were grubby, as were the people who walked them. Almost every single house they had passed had at least one boarded up or smashed window. There was graffiti and lots of vandalism and every things from benches, to lampposts, to bus shelters.

Max sank back in his seat. This was the sort of place from his nightmares. The people looked dead, their gaunt faces cold and emotionless, ripped and scarred. He shivered.

Hilary looked out the car windows with a look of utter disgust on her face. How anybody could live here was beyond her.

Ray wasn't looking out of the windows just gazing at his feet, apparently in deep thought.

Tyson was also in thought, but not as deep as Ray, 'I'm hungry' were the words crossing his mind.

After driving around for 15 minutes, stopping, reversing and taking various different corners, Kenny finally called out.

"Stop! He's somewhere around here, probably in the back ally's, we need to get out and search."

Bruce looked uncertain, "well ok, but nobody is to run off on their own, we all stick together got it?"

"Right." They climbed out of the car and headed of into the back ally's, Ray taking the lead with a powerful stride, Tyson and Max at his heels.

Bruce was a few paces behind them with Kenny and Hilary either side of him, both looked frightened.

* * *

Kai stood at the back of a restaurant, well you could call it a restaurant, it was just a pub that had started to serve meals. He was discreetly riffling through the bins hoping to find something edible to eat. His 50 pence had managed to get him a small sandwich and a plastic cup-full of water from a local sandwich bar, but his hunger was taking over and unless he ate something soon, he could see himself fainting again.

He lifted the large bin lid up and peered inside, frowning in disgust.

'I can't eat this stuff, I'll just chuck it all back up,' he thought miserably.

As he lowered the lid, a huge hand swept in and grasped the scruff of Kai's neck, he cried out in surprise and spun around to see who the attacker was.

The huge figure of the restaurant manager stood holding the struggling boy.

"You little shit!" he roared in Kai's face, and threw him roughly to the ground, "you disgusting little tramp!"

The manager raised his foot and stamped hard on Kai's ribcage, breaking a bone or two by the sounds of it and knocking the wind out of Kai, who clutched his sides spluttering.

"I'll teach vermin like YOU to go scavenging through my bins!"

The manager walked back a paces and pulled out a baseball bat from behind another bin, Kai eyed it with fear. He scrambled to his feet and decided to make a dash for it, however the manager had already swung the bat and he managed to make contacts with Kai's hand.

There was a disturbing crack and Kai's felt all the bones in his right hand shatter. The pain was unbearable, but the thought that his skull could end up like his hand encouraged him to keep running.

* * *

"Sssshhhh! Did you hear that? Someone's shouting just over there!" Max said, his eyes scanning the area so quickly he looked demented.

The group quietened down, and sure enough they heard it.

"You disgusting little tramp!" The voice belonged to a male, and very large and destructive male by the sounds of it.

"This way!" Ray said, stepping up his face in the direction of the shouting.

* * *

Kai kept running, unsure of whether the restaurant manager was following. He went to jump over some cardboard boxes blocking his way, however, the lace on his boot came flying out and caught on an object, tugging Kai's foot, then leg, and then his whole body.

Kai felt himself falling, and closed his eyes ready to make hard contact with the floor.

However, it did not come. He made contact with something, but it was not hard, in fact it was very soft, and warm. Kai opened his eyes and realised he had fallen on top of another person. Whoever it was beneath him, let out a pained groan.

"Tyson, you okay?" came another voice.

'Tyson?' Kai's eyes widened in shock as he felt two pairs of hands seize his shoulders and drag him off the crumpled figure, 'no! It can't be!'

He felt himself be thrown backwards onto the concrete floor as he watched two people help the fallen figure in front of him, there were three other people stood a few feet away from the scene, looking down at Kai.

The other fallen figure was now on his feet, having recovered and was now staring down at Kai in disbelief. Six pairs of eyes watched as Kai lay on the floor, panic clearly showing on his face.

"K-Kai?" Tyson asked, his own eyes widening.

* * *

** hehe, I'm having fun writing this now, so I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Love or Hate? Please tell me in the form of a lovely review :D**

**Phoenix-Falling**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Thank you all for the reviews! Especially xflightofthephoenix who keeps me interested with her own story!**

**I will be putting POV's in from now on.**

**Things are getting interesting now!**

**On we go!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kai's POV

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! There just isn't enough shit!'

'I can't believe they've seen me! After 4 months of avoiding them and trying to forget them, here they are, and I look like someone ran my face into a doorknob several times, _perfect!'_

I looked around quickly, 'maybe I could just make a run for it.'

Tyson, Ray, and Max stood just in front of me, while Kenny, Tyson's dad and a brown-haired girl who I didn't know, were standing a bit further back, all of them were gawping at me.

Ray's POV

Kai looked terrible. There was no nice way of putting it.

His lip was split, dried blood around it, one of his eyes was completely black and was swollen, while the skin around the eye was a purple/blue colour complete with small scratches.

He was also clutching his right wrist in his left hand. His right hand had swollen to a disturbing size and was as black as his eye. Ray was able to see that his swollen eye, along with his other eye, were both bloodshot and Kai's pupils seemed to have expanded to an unnatural size, they resembled golf balls.

Aside from all his injuries, the thing that scared me the most was that Kai was so skinny!

His clothes hung extremely loosely of his thin frame, and I could see bones in various places of his body (like his neck, cheeks and wrists) sticking out as though they could rip through Kai's skin at an moment.

I examined his face with my eyes, noting that he seemed more than shocked that we were here, almost scared.

I saw him glance around quickly, and I automatically knew that he was thinking of running.

Normal POV

Nobody moved for a minute as Kai sat on the floor watched by the others, until Ray moved forward towards him.

Ray kneeled beside him, "Kai?"

Kai didn't answer, he found a spot on the ground and stared at it, too ashamed to look into any of their faces.

"Kai?" Ray urged, "Please! Say something!"

Kai continued to stare at the ground as though it was fascinating. Ray extended an arm towards Kai's shoulder. Kai, not looking at Ray, could sense the movement and flinched away from him. Ray withdrew his armed, and took a deep breathe.

"We were worried about you," he said, "are you alright?"

'Stupid question,' Ray thought, 'but at least he might answer,' he became slightly hopeful as he leaned an inch or so closer to Kai, peering into his beaten face.

Kai felt Ray's eyes burning into him and suddenly he felt trapped, like back at The Abby, the way his Grandfather or Boris looked at him before he was punished.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

Before anyone could move or speak, Kai pushed Ray away with his good hand, jumped to his feet and sprinted (well as close as he could get to sprinting in his condition) away.

He heard startled cries from behind him from the others and then footsteps as they pursued him.

Kai had no idea where he was heading, all he knew is that he couldn't be around them.

'I don't WANT to be around them! I don't… I don't… I don -'

Kai's body started tiring, his limbs felt like lead, his eyes were starting to fail on him and he was sure his temperature had just risen a good few degrees, 'oh god, not now, please don't say I'm coming down with something,' he thought as he pressed his body onwards, yet the footsteps from behind him were getting closer.

Kai managed to snap his head up as it kept drooping onto his chest as he ran, to see that he had reached a dead end.

'Oh shit,' he though, looking back seeing Ray and Tyson were very close behind him now, 'double shit!'

And then he saw it, there was a small gap in the wall just a few feet ahead. He dug his heels into the ground to stop himself running right past it, and hurriedly tried to knock a few bins, which blocked the entrance to the gap, out of the way.

He wasn't quick enough.

Kai felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him to the ground, where another pair of hands helped to hold him down. However, Kai wasn't going to let them take him without fight.

Although he was exhausted, he flailed, thrashed, kicked, punched and even tried to bite if any hands ventured close to his mouth.

"KAI! What the hell are you playing at?" Tyson roared desperately trying to hold his legs down, but wasn't doing so well.

Max hurried over and helped Ray pin down Kai's arms and shoulders, being very careful of his damaged right hand.

Bruce was also running over, but not so quickly, not wanting to leave Hilary and Kenny too far behind, who were both not lovers of running.

"Alright son," Bruce called when he was a few metres away, "calm down-"

Just as Bruce said "calm down," Kai freed his left leg, reeled it in, and then struck out with all his strength, his foot connecting with Tyson's face, who shrieked in pain.

Ray, Max, Bruce, Hilary and Kenny all gasped as blood spurted from Tyson's nose and mouth, and Kai, who took advantage of the distracted, forced Ray and Max of him, hoping they would concentrate on Tyson long enough for him long enough for him to get away.

No such luck.

As soon as Kai was on his feet, he was dragged back down again, only this time by Bruce, obviously bigger and stronger than Kai. He forced Kai onto the floor, using all his body weight to control the struggling teen, something which was getting Kai more worked up by the second.

Kai's eyes suddenly widened as his mind took a trip down memory lane.

**--------------Flashback--------------**

Voltaire pinned a five year old Kai to the floor while the young child cried and screamed. He begged Voltaire to get of him and leave, but Voltaire ignored him and bound the boys hands together.

Kai sobbed harder as Voltaire picked him up and carried him out of his parent's house and into a black limo.

**---------------------Flash------------------**

Boris threw Kai roughly to the ground and placed a leather clad boot with steel-toe caps on his back, pressing down and laughing as he heard the small Childs bones breaking beneath his foot.

Tears poured from Kai's eyes but Boris just placed more weight on his back, a small scream escaped his lips.

**------------------Flash------------------**

Three older boys beat on Kai, aged 8, as he made his way back to his cell in The Abby.

Two of the boys pinned him down by his arms and legs while the other repeatedly threw punches into Kai's stomach and chest, bruising the skin.

"You made us look pathetic!" one boy yelled at Kai, "now we're getting kicked out of The Abby by Boris, and there go all our chances of becoming the greatest beybladers on earth because you're a little show of with your little fire turkey!"

The boy stamped on Kai's left arm, breaking the bone at the elbow, and they all left him to be found by the guards.

**--------------Flash-------------**

Boris had Kai, aged 11, held down by at least four Abby guards before bringing a five-tail whip down on the pre-teens back. Kai didn't scream, just bit his bottom lip as the whip lashed down over and over. Soon his back and lip were a bloody mess and Kai fought to stay conscious, as he knew the consequences would be worse if he fainted.

**----------------Flash-----------------**

Boris pushed Kai up against the lockers of the changing room as he was prepared for his match against Spencer. Kai struggled but Boris brought out a small knife, Kai eyed it wearily, as Boris brought it up against Kai's neck.

"You, young Kai, will not get away with this. At BioVolt we do not forgive so easy, and you will pay, whether it be in your match or in 5 years time, I repeat - you will pay."

Boris took the blade and cut deep into Kai's right hand (**A/N: he didn't have his arm guards on at the time**), the hand he launches with, before smirking and leaving Kai shaking at his words.

**---------------Flash---------------**

The traveller was pressing up against Kai's body, his hand searching through his pockets, his tongue squirming in his mouth, and Kai could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes, yet as always they fall

**---------------End Flashbacks--------------**

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Kai screamed at Bruce punching his chest, struggling so violently that Bruce stopped in shock and confusion for a moment before fighting back.

Hilary, Kenny and Max stayed back and helped Tyson, who eyes were watering from the pain in his nose, blood was all down his front, staining his clothes, and over his hands.

Ray stood behind Bruce, he was going to help him, but when Kai had started yelling, he suddenly lost his nerve when he saw the look on Kai's face, eyes ablaze.

'He looks so… scared?' Ray thought as Bruce struggled with Kai. 'It can't be helped though, I have to do something.'

Ray hurried forward, knelt down and pushed Kai's shoulders down, which took longer than expected as Kai, although very thin and weak at this moment in time, still had a hell of a lot of fight left in him and was becoming hysterical.

"Get the fuck off me now!" Kai yelled at Ray, using his good hand to push Ray back.

Bruce took the opportunity to pin down Kai's upper body, concerned about Kai's damaged hand which, already black and swollen, had been cut and was bleeding rapidly.

"We need to something to restrain him with," Bruce said to Ray, who looked up confused.

'Okay, I know this is bad' Ray thought, 'but restraining him, that's a bit much isn't it?'

Just then Kai's fist connected with Ray jaw, who fell backwards, flinched, then growled with anger before resuming the struggle he was in, 'or maybe not.'

While Ray wrestled with Kai's arm, Bruce unbuckled his belt and began pulling it from around his waist, intending on binding Kai's hands together with it before he could do any more damage.

However, Kai didn't see it that way.

Peeling his eyes away from Ray for a moment to see what Bruce was doing, Kai's face lit up with fear as he saw the belt.

**----------------Flashback----------------**

Kai lay on the floor of The Abby, his breathing hoarse and ragged, he turned and stared at Boris who was looming over him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Had enough yet young Kai?"

Kai did nothing, too scared to speak, too exhausted to move.

"I'll take your silence as a 'no,'" Boris laughed and pulled of his hard leather belt.

Kai's body recoiled away automatically as Boris snapped his belt down aiming for Kai's back but missed by inches.

He struck again, this time catching Kai on the shoulder, tearing flesh straight from the bone, although Kai did not cry out, knowing it would only be worse.

The next strike caught Kai around the face, the buckle gashing into his forehead, leaving a large cut, blood dripping into his hair, the pain was unbearable and he finally cried out.

**--------------End Flashback-------------------**

"NO! Don't hit me! Please don't!" Kai screamed at Bruce, forgetting about his attempt to escape and covered his face and head with his arms, "I'll be good, just please don't hit me!"

Bruce stared at him, mouth open slightly, 'Don't hit me!?' Bruce thought, 'Why would I hit him? He must becoming delusional.'

Although Kai had stop struggling now, Bruce didn't want to take the chance that he would start again, injuring himself or one of the others, so he pulled Kai's arms gently together and strapped the belt tightly around Kai's them (a few inches above the wrists because of his broken hand).

Ray looked down at Kai, shocked, but pityingly - he looked so pathetic. 'He must be ill or something.'

True, Kai had suddenly become frightfully pale within the last minute, more so than usual, the fight had left his body, leaving his limbs limp and his eyes were half closed. He also so seemed to be muttering something under his breath.

Tyson's nose had stopped bleeding now (not that it wasn't still throbbing) so he, Max, Hilary and Kenny all came closer to see what had happened.

"WHAT! Was all that about?" Tyson asked still holding his nose.

"I really don't know," Ray answered looking up for a moment at Tyson then back down at Kai who seemed to have completely given up, "he just started thrashing like he was having a panic attack and then -WHOA!"

While he had been talking, Ray had laid a hand on Kai's forehead to check his temperature, only to pull it back quickly.

"What?" said Max nervously.

"He - he's boiling!" Ray stuttered, watching Kai, suddenly feeling panicked himself as he saw Kai beginning to shake, "he's definitely sick, we've got to get him out of here!"

Bruce reached forward and put his hand on Kai's forehead, his eyes widening as he felt the heat. The others watched as he sat in deep thought for a minute or two before speaking.

"Right, we'll take him back to the dojo first and we'll cool him down and see what we can do about his hand, but I think we're probably going to have to take him to the hospital." The others nodded, and Ray stepped back allowing Bruce to pick Kai up, darting forward quickly when Bruce almost dropped him.

"What's up? Is he heavy?" Ray asked.

"N-no! He's so light! This isn't good, he's obviously badly malnourished, worse than I originally thought."

Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny exchanged worried glances, while Ray just looked at Kai, noticing for the first time that Kai seem so tiny. He was always the tallest in the group, the fittest, the more muscled. But now, it looked as though he, Ray, was now taller than him, maybe even Tyson was. At this rate Kai probably couldn't go one round in a boxing ring with Kenny and as for muscles? Well, Hilary looked meatier than Kai right now.

Bruce jogged back to the car with Kai in his arms, the others following closely behind.

They decided to put Kai in the two-seater at the back with Ray, who strapped him in and then held him steady. Tyson, Max and Hilary sat in front, all turning anxiously, praying Kai would be okay. Kenny sat in the front seat next to Bruce, who was driving a little over the speed limit.

Kai's POV

Why aren't I fighting back?

I honestly don't know. There's just no point, I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now, but my hand is seriously starting to hurt, I would gladly faint just to make the pain go away, and I'm not the type of person who gives up so easily.

Yet I just did. Why did I let them take me? If I'm so set against being near me, why am I letting them take me with them.

Argh! This is so frustrating - I don't even understand myself!

And those frigging memories coming back at the wrong time, I hate what my Grandfather and Boris did to me, what they did to all of the other Abby kids. Sadistic basterds.

Oh God, my hand is killing, I just want them to cut it off!

I grit my teeth but still a small whimper escapes my mouth.

Max POV

I sat nervously in me seat, wringing my hands together.

Oh, I hope Kai is alright, he looks awfully sick.

Just them I heard a small whimper and I turned around to see Kai's face contorted in pain, and Ray was pulling him closer into a soothing hug.

It's not fair! I want to hug him and make him better!

Ray looks at me and we share a sympathetic expression for Kai.

I've never seen Kai like this before, it's terrifying. He's normally so unstoppable, like a machine. He sleeps so little, he eats so little, yet he always has twice the energy as everyone else. He probably learnt how to live like that at the Abby.

'The Abby.'

I grit my teeth and frown. Normally it takes a lot to get me angry, but I hate what those people did to Kai, and I reckon we haven't even scratched the surface of Kai's life there.

The car slows down and I realise we're back at the dojo.

Bruce turns of the engine and hurriedly goes to get Kai out and carries him into the building.

We follow, a bit slower, but we need to be there for Kai.

Tyson's POV

Holy shit! I was never expecting any of this, not in a million years. Of course I realised Kai could be in some sort of danger, but this is defiantly not what I expected.

I watched at my dad laid Kai down on the sofa and checked his temperature again, looking concerned.

"Tyson, I need you to fetch the first aid kit, a bowl of cold water and a cloth, okay."

I nod and hurry to get the requested items, and I see the others gather around Kai, giving him space, but still standing quite close.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth and a bowl with I filled with icy water, and then I got the first aid kit out from the draw. Balancing everything properly I went back into the other room where my dad took the bowl of water and cloth from me straight away.

He dampened the cloth and began patting it over Kai's forehead, trying to bring his raging temperature down. I looked at the others, who were all silent and had worried expressions, but I was mostly shocked when I saw that Hilary was in tears.

Hilary POV

It's so sad! I don't even know Kai, yet I'm crying my eyes out! But he just so helpless and fragile.

And he still looks cute as well.

These things just shouldn't happen to cute people.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote because she got tired. :)  
**

**Anyway, please review.**

**Oh and it may be a bit longer than normal for me to get the next chapter written as I'm working all this weekend and when I'm home I'll have to fight with my older brother for the computer, and seeing as though he is two years older, bigger and I have muscles that could rival a rabbits - well I wont go into detail - but it could get ugly xD**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Thanks you to those who reviewed! A shiny penny for you all!**

**I hoped to have this up earlier, but that bitch of a brother of mine was on the computer ALL DAY Sunday and Yesterday!**

**So I'm going to stay on the computer all day today :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kai's POV

Everything feels numb. My arms, legs, chest, head. My whole body is heavy and uncooperative.

My eyes are open, I know that, but nothing is clear. I can vaguely feel somebody wiping my forehead with a damp cloth, it feel calming somehow. I'm shaking, as though cold, but I can tell my face is hot and flushed. Basically, I'm sick. _Fan-fucking-tastic!_

Holy crap! My hand is killing. I feel the searing pain from my wrist to the tips of my fingers. I want to look at it and see the damage. I try to move me hand closer to my face, but even if I hand the strength I wouldn't have managed it, my arms were bound together.

With much effort, I manage to force my eyes open even more, I can see Tyson's dad, Bruce, in front of me, he was the one patting my head with the cloth. Behind him very some other figures, I couldn't make them out though, it was too fuzzy, but it wouldn't take a genius to work out that that it was the BladeBreakers and that Brown-haired girl.

Who was she? I don't recall ever meeting her before, though right now I can hardly remember anything. I'm normally pretty good at reading people, and something tells me she's going to be annoying. Great, and I thought Tyson was enough.

Another wave of pain strikes my hand. I screw my face up, and bite down on my lip but I can't help but moan in discomfort, it hurts too much.

I must look downright pathetic. They're never going to respect me again, they probably think I'm a right sissy, shivering and whimpering like a baby.

Oh, shit. Someone kill me, my hand is burning with pain.

I try to turn my head away from them, my neck stiff, so I settle with looking vaguely at the ceiling with my half closed eyes.

This sucks.

Tyson's POV

Holy shit, I've never seen Kai look so helpless before, he's normally so bossy and unbreakable, it's weird seeing him so sick. His face is extremely pale. His wild hair sticking to his clammy neck and face.

I feel bad, only yesterday I was saying such cruel things about him, curse you, Tyson! Mentally cursing myself, although I became distracted when I saw Kai's face contort with pain. Maybe I can try and make him more comfortable?

I crawl closer and begin unlacing his biker boots, and I carefully slide them of his feet. Dad smiles at me, I am capable of being gentle and caring, even to Kai, though I doubt he would return the gesture.

I look back at Kai's face. Every now and again, he lets out a small whimper, and everyone seems to edge slightly closer. Hilary is still crying. Why? She doesn't even know the guy!

Kai whimpered.

"Is he going to be okay dad?" I asked nervously, "I mean, this isn't really serious is it? He'll get better right?"

Dad looked up a me, and then at the rest of my friends, looking as though he wasn't quite sure what to say, but my dad doesn't lie.

He sighed, "I really can't be sure Tyson. His hand is seriously concerning me, it looks as though all the bones are broken. And he's really thin." He put his hand on one of Kai's arms and he easily wrapped his fingers all the way around to personify Kai's state.

"But that can all be fixed? At the hospital I mean?" Max inquired.

"It's likely," Dad replied, "but there's something else that's worrying me. His eyes aren't right. His pupils have expanded, they shouldn't be that big."

I leaned forward, as did the others, and sure enough I could see under Kai's half closed eyes. Kai's normally bright crimson eyes were mostly covered by his dark, cold pupils.

Max inwardly shuddered, "how could his pupils expand?" he asked looking confused.

Dad seemed to be struggling to find the right words, "well, I'm no doctor, but I know that pupil expansion can be caused by - and I'm not suggesting this is the cause in Kai's case - but it can be caused by," he took a deep breath, "by use of drugs."

There was an awkward pause.

No way? Kai and drugs? Unlikely. Maybe. Nah, come on Tyson! This is Kai we're talking about! He's as tough as a coffin nail! He wouldn't actually take drugs would he?

I looked around at the others. They all seemed to be having some sort of inner-conflict with themselves as I was.

Maybe, we'll just have to wait 'til he's ready.

Normal POV

Kai was slowly adjusting himself with his environment. Flickering his eyes, allowing the light to flood in, the fuzzy outlines of his team became sharper until he was able to make out the full expressions on their faces.

Ray looked worried and concerned, Kenny was looking up at him and then back down at Dizzi, as though recording some information. Max looked like he was about to cry, and the brown-haired girl (aka Hilary) was already crying.

'What the hell is she crying for?' Kai thought, ' surely not over me, I don't even know her. Huh, maybe she's one of these over-emotional people.'

'Where's Tyson? Oh there he is,' Kai looked down near is feet, 'I thought someone took my boots off.'

The group stared at Kai, noticing that he was becoming focused, waiting for him to react in some sort of way.

"Kai?" Bruce asked leaning forward and speaking softly, "can you hear me ok?"

Kai open his mouth to answer, only no sound came out. Instead he just nodded.

"Good. Because I need to ask you something very serious, okay? And I want you to answer me truthfully, will you do that?"

Kai hesitated, he wasn't sure if he liked where the conversation was heading. After a minute or so, he nodded once again.

"Okay," Bruce said, speaking calmly, "have you taken anything at all? And by that I mean, have you taken any sort of drug?"

There was a huge silence, in which the BladeBreakers (not including Kai) and Hilary seemed to hold their breath.

Kai's insides seemed to twist and his mind went into over-drive.

'Shit! What do I do? Bruce said be honest, but I don't want them to know I sunk so low as to take drugs.'

Everyone could see Kai's mind working, and Bruce was able to figure out the truth, but he wanted to hear it from Kai's mouth just to be sure.

Lowering his eyes, slowly, Kai nodded again.

Ray's eyes widened as Max and Kenny gasped. Hilary looked plain shocked, and surprisingly, Tyson wore an expression that was so plain, it was unreadable.

Bruce nodded understandingly, deep down he was shocked, but he knew it wouldn't help the situation he was to show what he felt.

"What have you taken? Ecstasy? Heroin? Cannabis? Cocaine?" he asked.

"Not heroin," Kai answered his voice strained, his throat was burning.

"But you've taken the others?"

Kai didn't need to reply, they all knew the answer: yes.

Kai raised his eyes and was able to see the horrified expressions on his ex-team mates faces. He suddenly felt extremely excluded and, surprisingly, it made him panic.

"N-not recently though! I-I took quite a bit over t-the weekend, but - I mean, recent- I've only… I smoked a bit of marijuana a-a c-couple of days ago, b-but since - nothing!" Kai cried desperately, suddenly wanting their approval.

Bruce looked seriously into Kai's pleading eyes, "in the last couple of days, are sure you haven't taken anything?"

"Positive! Just the marijuana -"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The marijuana."

Kai thought back.

**-------------Flashback------------**

Kai was walking down a street near Falcove Train Station. His stomach was rumbling and he still felt sick after his drug-filled weekend.

He didn't know why, but he had a sneaking feeling that he was being followed. Glancing back he saw that nobody was in sight, yet he quickened his pace and pulled his jacket tighter around him.

He looked back again while still walking forward, until his body was obstructed by another figure.

Bouncing back, Kai looked up at the person he had just bumped into. Guessing the person was male from their height and structure, Kai bowed his head and mumbled 'sorry' before side-stepping around them.

However, he'd only taken a few steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder, wheeling him around the face the man. His face was completely hidden in the shadows of a hood that was attached to a huge black cloak that swept the ground as he walked. On his fingers were many large, silver rings, some containing crests.

Kai, weary and tired, did not notice one particular ring which was engraved with the letters 'BV.'

The man leaned closer to Kai and said in a heavy accented voice, "you want some marijuana kid?"

Kai's eyes lighted slightly, he'd had a pretty shit day to be honest, and was desperate for some substance with would take his mind away for a few hours.

"Yeah! How much have you got? And how much do you want for it?" Kai asked getting slightly excited.

"Enough for 9 joints," He said, a smile coming to his lips as he saw the excitement in Kai's face rise, "and you can have it all for £5!"

'Whoa! Fucking bargain!' Kai thought fishing his money out of his pocket and exchanging it for the goods.

As soon as Kai walked away, he pulled out his lighter and lit the first joint, inhaling deeply and smiling as he became light headed and the world suddenly seemed wonderful.

**-------------End Flashback----------------**

Thinking back, Kai wondered why the stranger had offered him such a low price for a large amount of drugs. 'Maybe he was just a nice guy,' Kai tried to convince himself, 'or maybe it's because they were a bit dodgy?' Kai had taken marijuana a few times, once when he was 11 because he wanted to piss his Grandfather off, (though in the end he wished he hadn't, because Voltaire beat him up afterwards calling him 'filth').

Kai was no expert, but he was sure that the marijuana the man in the cloak had given him was different to the others he had, but he had pushed that thought away.

"Kai? KAI!," Bruce almost yelled, shaking the teen snapping him out of his thoughts, "Where. Did. You. Get. It. From?"

"Just some guy! A drug dealer probably, I've never stopped and asked for their life stories before!" Kai snapped, his temper rising suddenly.

Kai's POV

Who the hell does he think he is? Getting snippy with me? It's not like it's ANY of their business!

Fuck! And five minutes ago I wanted them to like me? I must be going mad.

Stupid Tyson with his big mouth and foul eating habits, he could knock anyone sick.

Stupid Max with his constant around-the-clock hyper personality, he'll cause someone to top themselves one day.

Stupid Ray with his _understanding_ and _helpful_ ways, he's always sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong.

Stupid Kenny with his stupid laptop and geekish, jam-jar glasses, loser-of-the-year by far!

And stupid… brown-haired girl, for just... being there!!!

None of them are my friends, NONE! I hate them all!

"Kai, look, sorry, but could you tell me what this guy looked like?" Bruce asked regaining his composure.

"Dunno, didn't want me to see his face, kept his hood up," I said stiffly, crossing my arms over my chest, "done now? Maybe now you can keep yourselves out of my business?"

There was a silence, in which I noticed everyone seemed to be trying to control themselves.

I inwardly smirked,

Oh goody, I've pissed them off.

Ray's POV

What the hell is Kai thinking? He takes drugs off some cloaked stranger, collapses a dozen times and them tells us to mind our own business.

"You took drugs off someone who wouldn't show you their face?" I asked Kai.

"Yep," he answered coldly.

That's it, he's pissing me off big time now.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

………………………………...

Whoops…

Normal POV

There was a nasty silence.

Bruce, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary all seemed to stare at one point of the room, while Ray stared guiltily down at his hands.

Kai stared at Ray, his eyes wider than usual and his mouth slightly open.

Ray _never_ lost his temper, not that Kai could remember off anyway. The other BladeBreakers, however, knew that recently Ray had been getting slightly more strung up, and maybe it was Kai's disappearance that had caused it.

Ray looked up at Kai, "K-Kai, I-I'm sor-"

"Fuck you Ray."

Kai stared menacingly at Ray. He pushed himself up on his feet, struggled and managed to free his arms from the belt, grabbed his boots and stormed from the room, making sure they heard his last words off, "fuck you all."

Max's POV

I didn't even dare look up. The tension was too much. Poor Kai. Poor Ray.

We heard Kai leaving and I'm positive everyone knew that we should stop him, (I mean he was in no condition to be up and about: he needs to go to the hospital), no one moved a muscle.

The only sound was the sharp intake of breath from the others, I think I'm shaking really.

"We've got to get him back," someone said.

I looked up to see that is was Tyson who had spoke.

Ray raised his head and then nodded, "sorry you guys, I sort of screwed that up."

"Don't worry about it Ray," Bruce said supportively, resting a hand on Ray's shoulder, "Kai wasn't exactly being co-operative and he was even starting to infuriate me."

Ray nodded in thanks, "come on then before he gets too far away."

We all stood up and made for the door, it's only been five minutes but knowing Kai he's probably halfway back to Falcove by now, presuming that is where he's heading.

"Chief? Can you -" Ray started before Kenny interrupted him.

"Already done it Ray, he's heading back to Falcove."

We climbed into Bruce's car and set off back to Falcove.

Kai's POV

All the insulting words under the sun sprang into my head. Let's put things simple, I was fuming.

Lecturing ME like that, who the hell does he think he is? My mother?

HA! Yeah right, my mother never gave a toss, neither did my father, or my Grandfather. No one gives the slightest fuck about me. The only reason the BladeBreakers came looking for me is because there's probably another tournament coming up and the useless idiots need my skills!

I kicked a rock on the ground furiously and it soared meters through the air and landed some way ahead of me.

God! I hate all of this.

I hate those idiots I once called my team. I hate my family. My hand feels like shit. I probably going to faint in five minutes and even if I don't it's likely I'll starve within the next few days, either that or I'll freeze.

Gee isn't life peachy?

I suddenly stopped walking and looked back.

_'You know, you could just go back and accept their help?'_

Very funny! Why don't I just claw my eyes out and cut my legs off?

_'Stubborn basterd, and you wonder why you always alone.'_

Because they'll just hurt me if I let them get close.

_'No, that's just you allowing your Grandfather and Boris to win, moron.'_

Fuck you! I'm the one who has to remember all those memories. Watching my parents abuse me and then abandon me. Every time I look at a scar on my body, I get to relive exactly how I got it! Gunshots, stab wounds, whip lashes, burns and just the general 'getting-your-face-smashed-in.' And it's all because of the people who were supposed to have loved me the most.

_'………'_

I felt tears prodding the back of my eyes, but I sniff and force them back.

The next moment, some very strange things happened in sequence.

A black limo pulled up just ahead of me, and the driver hurried out and held the door open for someone inside.

I strained my eyes and tried to see who it was, but at that moment I heard a car beep from me behind me and I turned to see what was happening.

In a seven-seater car was Bruce, Kenny, Tyson, Max and a nervous looking Ray, waving and trying to get my attention.

Bruce pulled up beside me on the pavement, and they all hopped out, rambling apologies and smiling shyly.

Their smiles soon turned to looks of horror.

I wasn't quite sure why, when I realised they were looking at something behind me.

I was about to turn and look when I felt a strong arm latch around my shoulders and hold me in place.

I struggled and looked up.

My eyes widened in terror.

Wearing the very same cloak as the man who had given me the marijuana had on, only his time with he hood down so I could see his face, was Boris Balkov.

He grinned down at me evilly, "hello young Kai!"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Sorry to leave you like that, and I'm even more sorry to say that I won't be able to update until this weekend because I am going visiting my dad, and the only time I go on the computer over there is to check my mail.**

**However! Depending on whether I get some rather glorious reviews (hint hint hint) I may hand write the next chapter while I'm over there so I can copy it straight up. But that all depends on you now doesn't it.**

**Anyway, please do review!**

**Checking out [Kirstie[Katastrophe™ (AKA Phoenix-Falling)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gee isn't it getting interesting? (if I may say so myself) your going to learn quite a bit about Kai's past I this chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm copying this up quickly so I can have it up soon, and I've added a bit extra as well. **

**Oh for anyone who may be confused about when Kai ague's with himself, it's like he's arguing with the side of him he wishes doesn't exist, the part if him that notices his weaknesses and flaws.**

**I know the idea of Kai having a phobia of needles in very unoriginal and extremely over-used, but I think it's a good storyline.**

**AND! The other teams (White Tigers, All-Stars, Demolition Boys and maybe The Majestics) will be appearing in due time.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Kai's POV

Oh. My. God.

No way, this can't be happening. This has to be one of my dreams.

My left hand is down by my side and I pinch my leg really hard hoping I'll wake up.

Ow! Fuck, it's not a dream. I'm still staring up at Boris who's looking at me with that twisted little smile of his. I try to look calm, but I know the fear has already spread across my face. I know that because I'm shaking. And Boris knows it too because his smile becomes wider.

I look back to my ex-team. Their shocked, even scared. Well only an idiot wouldn't be, but they don't even know half of what Boris is capable of.

"Let go of him Boris," Ray said stepping forwards, he was trying to be brave but I could tell he was afraid.

Boris just gripped me tighter, "no I don't think I will. You see Kai here is wanted by someone and I'm going to deliver."

I wanted to fight back so badly, but fear had a tighter grip over me than Boris did, and yet again, I found myself helpless.

I felt relieved slightly when Bruce stepped forward and faced Boris, unafraid like the rest of the group, but my relief was short lived.

"Boris, let go of him, I don't want to fight, but you may leave me no other option," he said.

Boris chuckled, "here's an option." And quickly with his spare hand he drew out a 6 inch blade and held it to my throat, smiling at Bruce, daring him even.

Bruce smirked, "you just said yourself Boris," Bruce said taking another step closer, "your going to deliver Kai to someone, now who likes damaged goods?"

I closed my eyes, Bruce, you have absolutely no idea what kind of a maniac your dealing with. Boris must have felt me tense.

"I think Kai knows the right response to that, don't you Kai? And the truth is, I was told to take Kai to my investor, no matter what condition he is in."

And with that, Boris pressed the blade into my throat, and I let out a gasp as I felt it cut my skin, and blood rolled down into my shirt.

Bruce obviously believed Boris had been bluffing because the look on his face was now pure horror, and he now seem unsure what to do.

"Well if that is all, I bid good day to you all," Boris said, replacing the blade back into a holster on his belt and using both arms to drag me back towards the limo. I shot a pleading look at the others, almost begging for help. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they ignored me, I treated them like crap earlier.

"That is not all Boris!" came Tyson's voice, and Boris turned (turning me as well) to look at the navy haired teen, "let go of Kai, or swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" Boris mocked, "set that pathetic excuse for a bit-beast on me?"

"As a matter of fact - YES!" Tyson said proudly. I closed my eyes again. Tyson; sometimes you are so god-damn stupid it's unbelievable.

But at that moment, both Max and Ray raised they're launchers, and Max said, "your dealing with us as well Boris!"

Boris rolled his eyes, he turned his head back to the limo where two men, dressed in full black, stood watching the scene waiting for an order, which they received. "I don't have time for this, deal with these stupid brats."

The two men stepped forward and drew out small hand guns, while Boris started pulling me back to limo again, though this time I put up a struggle, digging my heels into the ground and trying to shake his arms of me. I knew that right now, he was way to strong for me, but at least I could make his job difficult, and I got some satisfaction out of that.

I stop struggling rabidly when I heard a gunshot from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, praying, and sighed with relief when I saw that the no one was hurt or injured and the men had just fired a warning shot at their feet.

"KAI!" Ray yelled, "don't give up, we'll get you out, one way or another!"

I smiled weakly as Boris forced me into the limo, yeah right.

"Sit still runt," Boris growled when I jumped up and tried to look out the window because I heard another gunshot, "drive," Boris commanded at the driver, and the limo set off.

I edged away as Boris sat next to me. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and I shoved my hands in my pockets, there was no way he was going to make me co-operate.

Boris smirked at me and leant forward, and, to my surprise, he handcuffed my ankles together.

"Your so childish Kai," Boris muttered as he snapped the handcuffs shut, where they bit into my ankles painfully, "it doesn't take a genius to figure out that your feet are more dangerous at this moment, and it'll stop you from running off."

I cursed him under my breath, although Boris picked up on some of it and laughed. He tuned his back on me and started fumbling around in a briefcase. I stared aimlessly out of the tinted windows, trying to figure out where about we were. I could vaguely remember the streets we were passing through, but I just couldn't think where, my mind was seriously going wonky.

Just then Boris turned back to me, a smile on his face and a syringe in his hand, loaded with a venomous looking liquid.

My heart missed a beat. My eyes widened in fear and I'm sure the temperature just dropped ten degrees or so. Boris noticed my terror and his smile became so wide it was hard to believe it still fitted on his ugly face.

"No..." I shook my head and pushed myself away from him, forgetting my feet were bound together, I fell of the seat and landed on the floor of the limo with a thud. But I didn't care. Just as long as he didn't put that needle anywhere near me.

Boris moved closer, still smiling, almost happily, as I lay on my back and elbows, pushing with my feet, though I knew there was no escape.

"P-please!" I begged, "don't, I-I won't struggle, I-I p-promise! Just don't!"

Boris advanced, "ah Kai, it's not about you struggling, it's about our location, I can't have you knowing it now, can I?"

I moved further away, towards the drivers cabin, my eyes searching for a way out, but Boris was practically leaning over me now.

"Boris! Please! I won't - J-just blindfold me or something! I w-won't try anything funny, I'll d-do exactly what you say."

Just look now, 'The Great Kai Hiwatari' is begging, asking a cruel, torturing, sadistic man for mercy. It must be a right sad sight.

Boris dropped to his knees and sat on my legs, preventing me for moving any further away.

"No! Please!" I cried as he moved the syringe closer to me.

I caught his hand and tried to push away, using all the strength I had left, which honestly wasn't much, but Boris was definitely having a hard time. That is until he used his hand to squeeze my broken right hand, and I screamed in pain as I felt the crushed bones crunching against each other.

Out of pure instinct I punched Boris in the jaw, which only infuriated him more and he backhanded me across the face, my head snapping to the right.

Boris took the opportunity to inject me with the drug. I felt the needle pierce my skin, and instantly began to struggle.

"Hold still!" Boris yelled in my face, as I started to hit him with my bad hand, ignoring the pain as I was unable to use my left arm as Boris was injecting me on that arm.

I was practically screaming at this stage. Any experience I had with needles had told me to stay the hell away from them as the results were never good. Well never good for me anyway. As for Boris and my Grandfather, it had always been extreme entertainment for them the many times they'd seen me writhe in pain as a result of their experiments.

I became hysterical as I felt the drug entering my blood stream. Boris pulled out the needle and held me down, as my screams turned into weak sobs. You could say I was crying, just without the tears. If that makes any sense.

Nothing made sense now as my body weakened and my eyelids became heavy. I slowly drifted off and the last thing I saw was Boris's ugly mug grinning satanically at me.

* * *

Max's POV

I was almost literally wetting myself when the guys with the guns came closer. Although, surely they were fakes? I hoped so anyway.

Tyson's dad pulled Ray back and said something I didn't hear to one of the men, who smirked and shot a bullet at the floor in front of Bruce, who jumped back a few steps, telling us to get into the car. I'm not sure if the others were to focused on figuring a way to Kai back or they were frozen stiff with fear, because nobody moved.

I saw Kai glance back worried as he heard the gunshot and he was obviously relieved when he realised nobody was hurt. Well at least that proves he DOES care about us, even if its only a little.

"KAI!" Ray yelled over Bruce's arm, "don't give up, we'll get you out, one way or another!" Just at that moment Kai disappeared into the limo as Boris gave him a rough shove.

Tyson's POV

That's it! I'm not standing for this! I won't let them take Kai.

I ran forward towards the limo dodging one of the guys in black, very nicely done Tyson, I thought, inwardly grinning.

Okay! This is no time to get swelled head, just do what you need to!

I was about to pull another fabulous move on the next guy when he pointed his gun at me. I suppose I'm lucky that I panicked because I trip on my shoelace and fell forward to my right, and a bullet that was aimed at my chest just skimmed my left arm.

ARGH! £$$)# !!" #£ "&#' $!? (translation: this really really really really really hurts).

I bounced off the curb, and saw the limo drive off.

I turned back as I heard my dad roar in rage and strike the man who fired down with one hell of a punch. The man hit the floor in a similar fashion to myself, only he scrambled to his feet and ran, the other followed.

"Tyson? Tyson! Are you okay? Oh god! Please be okay!"

I looked to see who the owner of the voice was and almost died in shock when I came face to face with Hilary.

She was leaning over me and trying to take off my jacket to look at the wound.

"I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" I protested, although my arm was throbbing as though someone had been repeatedly punching it for nine hours.

"No Tyson," Dad said, looking concerned, "take your jacket off, we need to have a look at it."

I did so, and my dad inspected the wound, pulling the skin open (which hurt, a lot) and poking it slightly (which also hurt, a lot) and finally declared that the bullet had taken off around half a cm of skin, not much, but it was still fucking painful.

"This just needs cleaning and a bandage, but there's no need to go to the hospital," Dad announced pulled me to my feet and pressing my jacket onto the wound.

"Erm, not that I'm not thinking of Tyson or anything," Max started looking in the direction of which the limo drove of in, "but what about Kai? We have no idea where he's been taken, and I dread to think what's going to happen to him."

"Well three guesses who that 'someone' is who Boris was talking about," Ray said.

"Voltaire."

"Bingo."

Normal POV

Bruce looked at them confused. Okay, sure, Voltaire was a nasty piece of work, but would he really cause his own Grandson pain?

Ray seemed to read Bruce's mind, "look, Mr. - Bruce - I know it seems hard to believe but, really, Voltaire has hurt Kai and he will do it again."

"Hurt? What? You mean physically?" Bruce asked shocked, shooing them back into the car.

"And emotionally." Ray said sadly.

The others looked at Ray, it was clearly the first time they had heard this news as well.

As Ray climbed into the very back double-seat, he sighed, "The night before the finals, Kai accidentally told me that his Grandfather had beat him and tortured him mentally."

"Wait," Tyson said, "he, KAI, actually told you this?"

"I said he accidentally told me. He was having a nightmare, it shuck him up real bad and it all just sort of slipped out. He asked me not to tell anyone and I kept that promise but now I think it's right you guys should know, seeing as though it's likely Voltaire is the one behind all of this."

Hilary had tears falling down her cheeks again, "why would somebody do that to anyone, let alone their own flesh and blood?" she said, more to herself than anyone else, but Ray answered her anyway.

"Well from what Tyson heard from Boris back in Russia and from what Kai let slip to me, Voltaire seeks power, and it's obvious that our bit-beasts hold the sort of power that he always wanted. So when his own Grandson is born, according to Boris, more or less genetically perfect, and who has his own bit-beast, Voltaire used it to his advantage. He knew that if he controlled Kai, he would control a large force of power, and look what happened with Black Dranzer in Russia, that power expanded, and if we didn't stop it, then who knows, Voltaire could be in control of half the planet."

"So how does that lead to him hurting Kai?"

"From what I got out of Kai that night, apparently Kai wasn't as bendable as Voltaire thought, he was only 6 when he first taken to the Abby, and they started putting him through long and difficult training sessions, and when he couldn't handle it, Voltaire would punish him," Ray said looking down at his hands wishing he could go back in time and save Kai from all that torment. He looked back up at the others. Hilary, Max and Tyson had turned in their seats so they were on their knees looking at Ray. Kenny was also looking back from the front seat and Bruce was occasionally looking through his rear-view mirror at him.

"That's horrible," Hilary cried, wiping away her tears, only more fell.

"That's not even the beginning," Ray said, "apparently Kai was treated harsher than most of the other kids there because he wasn't willingly to let go of his freedom. He told me that Boris would beat him until he couldn't move, and that's when he'd start saying things."

The others looked confused, and all seemed a bit apprehensive to ask.

Finally Max did. "W-what sort of things?"

Ray sighed and looked out of the window, "just generally cruel things. He would say that everyone hated him, and that's why his parent's abandoned him because he was useless. That his only use in life was to Beyblade so he'd never have any real friends, and that if his Grandfather hadn't taken him in and given him a purpose in life, then Kai wouldn't have any reason to live, and that no one would miss him," Ray finished.

His voice had been getting quieter through his speech and the others and to lean forward to catch his last few words.

" 'Given him a purpose in life.' What does that mean?" Tyson asked.

Ray looked up at the roof of the car before meeting Tyson's gaze, "to become the best and most powerful balder in the world, to be Voltaire's ultimate weapon. It just explains why he's so distant really doesn't it?"

No one answered, each one of them stuck in their own trail of thoughts.

After a while in which every one was silent, Tyson looked up sadly, "I still find it hard to believe he told you all this, accidentally or not."

Ray smiled weakly, "it is strange, I know, but he returned to normal straight afterwards and said he'd kill me if I told any of you. So I suppose I'm a bit reluctant to go and find him."

The others laughed a little, though there still seemed to be a heavy cloud of gloom over each of their heads.

After what seemed like hours, Bruce finally pulled up into he drive of the Granger residence. He took the keys out and sat vaguely in his seat. No one else in the car had moved either and no one was making eye contact with each other.

"Erm, guys, I know you probably don't want to have to think about all this, but we need to. What are we going to do about Kai?" Max said.

* * *

Kai's POV

I can feel everything coming back to me. My senses start kicking in.

Okay, so the first thing I notice is the smell. It's not a disgusting smell like Tyson when he hasn't showered, but it's not exactly pleasant either. I can smell dampness, don't ask me to describe what that smells like, but I can smell it. Also dust. So wherever I am, I'm guessing it hasn't been used in a while.

Next, well I'm lying on something extremely hard and cold. I'm guessing it's a stone floor.

Well, I can't hear anything, and I can't taste anything, so just one of my senses left.

I open my eyes light floods into my over-sized pupils. Not a really bright light, but quite a dim one actually. I look straight up at the ceiling and I see an old light bulb hanging down emitting a dull light, cobwebs hanging from it.

My eyes skim he room, and I quickly establish that I'm NOT in a 5-star hotel. Quite the opposite.

I try to push myself up, but fail as pain shoots through my body, paralysing me momentarily. I fall back to the floor, breathing heavily. Fuck that hurt!

I try to roll onto my front, but it's just hurts too much. My head is pounding and I feel as though someone is poking my brain with a pin.

I raise a shaky hand to my head and wipe a coat of sweat away, before rubbing my temples soothingly although the pain does not go away. That's when I felt something very strange.

As my fingers reached the hairline next to my left temple, I felt stubble where my hair should be, as though it had been shaven. My first assumption was the worst and my other hand, which to my surprise hand been put into a solid cast, shot up to my head.

I sighed with relief as I felt that my hair had not been shaven off and there was only a strip of stubble, (**A/N: **just imagine when someone has to have stitches on their head and the doctors shave off a bit of their hair).

It sounds superficial of me that I'm relieved I still have my hair, but I remember when I first entered The Abby and my Grandfather personally shaved off almost all of my hair. It was strange, remembering back, when I looked in he mirror and saw my 6 year old self with an almost bald head. Grandfather said that until I improved and out-shone all of the other boys, I would have to blend in until my skills stood out. Only then would I be able to dress and look however I wanted. Not until I was 9 was I allowed this privilege, because that's when I became the strongest blader in The Abby.

After that, after 3 years of being forced to look exactly like everyone else, I was finally allowed to be an individual. Well by appearance anyway, I was still taught and trained like all the others, but wearing baggy clothes, instead of the tight and restricting Abby uniform, along with my long, white scarf and messy, two-toned hair; it made me feel like a somebody, even if I wasn't. And I guess in way, ever since I left The Abby, I've always felt a need to look different from everyone else.

Wow, I can't believe it, am I actually starting to understand myself? That hasn't happened in a long time.

Well I guess now that I'm under my Grandfather's control, every day is a good day to break every single one of your own rules, and I guess I can start by reflecting.

I laugh slightly, remembering my parents. God, I hate them so much. They didn't care about me.

My mum was only 17 when I was born (my dad 19) she told me countless times that I was the worst thing that ever happened to her. She said she should be out having a good time with her friends, but instead she was stuck inside looking after a boring brat like me.

My mum and dad never married, well they'd only be dating each other 2 months before I was born. I remember Grandfather telling me (vividly explaining exactly why they hated me so much), that he and his son, Susumu Hiwatari (**A/N:**** for those who don't know, 'Susumu' is Kai's fathers name in the Manga**), my father, had been on a business trip around the world and would be staying in Japan for 6 months, and that is where Susumu met Kira (**A/N:**** made that one up**). They dated for two months when Kira fell pregnant. Apparently they contemplated on her having an abortion, but Grandfather, after hearing the news, said he would support them both, so they agreed to keep the baby, to keep me. I was born in Japan, but soon taken to Russia where my mum moved into my dads mansion, funded by my Grandfather.

They never showed any love or compassion for me though. My mum held pure dislike for me, I was a mistake to her. My father, however, was just distant, I sometimes thought that he was scared of me, and Grandfather agreed, saying he was a weak and pathetic person, unable o make decisions for himself and was constantly shaking with nerves. When I was 6, living with the father who never wanted me, and a mother who not only wished I'd never been born, but started to physically abuse me, Grandfather took me away.

To The Abby.

I was relieved at first, although I vaguely remember crying my eyes out and my Grandfather had to force me out of the house. But afterwards when i thought about it, it all made sense. I may have been young, but I was able to understand that my parent felt no love for me.

However, I had always believed that my Grandfather loved me. He used to take me out, never to places like the park or zoo like normal Grandparents would, but he spent time with me and acknowledged me none-the-less.

I also knew that my Grandfather was fascinated with me. Many times before the Abby, he had my health, strength and knowledge tested, and each time he got the results, he dubbed me as 'special.'

That's the reason I always tried so hard at the Abby, even after Grandfather became twice as abusive as my mother had and he allowed Boris to hurt me so, because I still believed that he loved me. I pushed myself so hard so that I would hear him call me 'special' again. It never happened.

After the first two years in the Abby, and with no sign that I would be leaving anytime soon, I began to detest my Grandfather, I never cried out when he punished me and I tried to convince myself that I was training to become the best for myself, not him.

I was wrong though. Even now, no matter how much my Grandfather hurts me and tears my soul apart, a part of me has, and always will, be seeking his approval.

I remembered making myself a promise, all those years ago, that I would live like a stone, without emotions, just as my Grandfather would have wanted me to, until he would finally be proud.

It will never happen and I suppose that is my own downfall.

* * *

**That's was one looooong chapter!**

**And this is where the fun begins. Cause believe it or not, next chapter is the start of………………………………...**

**KAI TORTURE!**

**(You know you've all been looking forward to this - you evil muffins) xD  
**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sob It's finally here……………… KAI TORTURE!**

**And, it's a full chapter all about Kai! Fun!**

**God I enjoyed writing this (I must be evil or something?)**

**You'll find out in later chapters why a bit of Kai's hair was shaved off.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think, any idea's or suggestions are welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kai's POV

So I've been lying here for, god only know how long, it must be at least 5 hours, and the pain is still shooting through my body every time I move, though it's not as bad as it was before.

I heard a door unlocking to my right and footsteps as someone entered the room. I turned my head, ignoring the twinge in my neck, and I saw he tall figure of Boris stood 3 feet from me.

He looked down at me with a twisted smile upon his lips. I shot my best 'death glare', hating him with every fibre of my being.

"Well hello Kai, nice to see your awake and not-so-well. Training starts today, excited?"

"Ecstatic," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Good!" Boris said, as he strode forward, grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to me feet, my whole body screaming in a burning pain. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and luckily no sound escaped.

Boris pulled me from the small room (still by my hair) and dragged my down winding corridors. I looked up, my eyes watering through the pain, and briefly glanced around. It looked like the cellars under my Grandfathers mansion. I'd been down here countless times for punishment, so I was bound to recognise the place.

I distinctively remember my Grandfather forcing me down here a month after I'd left the Abby, because I was experiencing new things, or to put it simple I was smoking and drinking. I was only 11.

I was a bomb ready to self-destruct when I first left the Abby. I couldn't understand why I was in my Grandfather's mansion, in _Japan._ The last thing I could remember was living with my abusive parents in Russia. My Grandfather said that I was 'stupid' when I questioned him about it.

**-----------------Flashback-----------------**

"Your mother and father were both idiotic good-for-nothings, I took you away from them when you were six, _remember_?"

I didn't remember and it clearly showed on my face.

Grandfather sighed impatiently, "don't ask questions, all you need to know is that you've been living with me for the past five years, and we're now in west Tokyo, Japan."

I found it hard to believe, but for some reason I spoke Japanese fluently, along with several other languages, so I figured it must be true.

I noticed other things about myself. Although as a child I had hated my life quite a lot, I was always reasonable nice and I loved to be close to others, physically and emotionally. But, _now_, I can't stand it! Every time someone comes within a foot from me, I automatically step back. I've started shutting people out, and everything is getting on my nerves, though for some reason, I refuse to show it.

What's worse is that Grandfather seems REALLY angry at me and I don't know why. He's so short-tempered and he's started beating me, worse than my mother ever did.

**------------------Flash------------------**

"YOU LITTLE BASTERD!" Grandfather screamed in my face before throwing me down onto the stone floor of the cellars beneath the mansion. He caught me smoking marijuana a couple of hours ago with my new gang, 'The Blade Sharks.'

"I pay for you to have a roof over your head, food on your table and clothes on your ungrateful backside, and THIS is how you repay me!?!?" He yelled furiously, and I actually felt guilty. "Doing such a disgusting and filthy thing! Have you no pride?"

"I have pride Grandfather!" I cried, scrunching my eyes up as he back handed me.

Pride is defiantly one thing I do have, I refuse to loose to anyone, that's a fact, though I'm not quite sure why I'm like that.

"Then do as I say. I know what's best for you!" he said before hitting me across the face once more. He turned on his heel, walked out of the small room, slamming the door, leaving me with nothing but the flicking light from the dying bulb hanging from the ceiling and my own thoughts.

He's right! He took me away from parents and he could easily send me back. I may not remember it, but I'm SURE he's taken good care of me these past years, how else would I be in such good shape?

I'll make you proud, Grandfather, you deserve that at least.

**--------------End Flashback----------------**

I was a stupid fucker back then.

I smile weakly, careful so Boris (who is still dragging me by my hair) doesn't notice, _I still am a stupid fucker._

Finally, Boris thrusts me head first to the ground, my skull crashing nastily against the concrete, but still, I don't make a sound.

Boris roughly kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I cough and gasp, the pain from before making my muscles ache. I roll over and look up at Boris.

Why must he always have that grin on his face? It pisses me off so much. If I had the energy I would wipe that stupid smirk right off. But, luckily for him, yet unluckily for me, I'm too tired at the moment.

I look around the new room I'm in, horror coming over my face.

Boris's grin broadened, "While you were away, your Grandfather ordered some new _toys_ for this room."

_Obviously_, I thought, glancing around at all the chains, knives, guns, whips, stuns guns and I also noticed a pile of thumb-screws.

_Sick Basterds!_

"Now with shall we experiment with first, hmm?" Boris said evilly cheerful, he looked like he was in heaven as he stared around at all the 'goodies' on the walls, he suddenly laughed.

"You know, it's strange," he said turning towards one of the walls, his back to me as he selected an item that I couldn't see, "you'd think someone like me would have used all forms of torture, yet I've never had a chance to use one of these before."

He turned back to me, a stun gun in his hand.

I eyed it and began a desperate attempt to crawl away.

I'd barely made it 2 feet, when I felt the stunner press into my spine and my whole body went into a spasm. I gritted my teeth together, trying so hard not to scream out.

Don't give him the pleasure, he's already having enough of that.

I felt the pressure released from my back, though the pain remains a few seconds longer. My teeth are still locked together and my breathing is heavy and raspy.

I find it difficult to move, whatever strength I had left has just been zapped away.

"Your not giving up already are you?" Boris asked, my anger boiling when I heard the disappointment in his voice, increasing as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me onto my knees, whispering in my ear, "I hope not, because my fun as only just begun."

And with that, he pressed the stunner against my chest, catching me by surprise and very open for attack.

The sudden attack makes me cry out in pain, and although Boris is behind me, still holding me up, I can still see his smile grow wider.

He drops me back to the floor where I land ungracefully on my front, panting. Boris placed a steel-toe capped boot on my back, and holds me still with it. Though he needn't have bothered, I didn't have the strength needed to get anywhere.

He applied as large amount of pressure before taking his foot of completely, going in search of some more _toys_ to use on me.

I just lay there, breathing in small painful gasps.

Boris came back a moment later and pulled me to my feet, holding me by my t-shirt, ripping it slightly. He pulled me over to where the chains hung from the ceiling, and pushed me so I was facing the wall.

He raised my arms above my head and clamped a chain around each of my wrists, one slightly loose than the other because of the cast.

Normal POV

Boris walked over to a small table and carefully selected a small dagger, encrusted with rubies.

'Voltaire has class," Boris thought with a chuckle, before walking towards Kai, who hung limply from the chains, his back to him.

He took hold of Kai's shirt and slowly started cutting it off the him, not caring that he was also cutting into the teen's back.

Boris peeled Kai's shirt off and threw it onto the floor, small blood stains upon it.

He looked back at the boy. He stared for a few moments before laughing. Boris raised a hand and with one finger, stroked a line softly on Kai's back.

Kai flinched when he felt the contact and he knew that Boris was tracing one of the many scars that lay over him, a scar that was caused by that very same man.

"I've always had a lasting impression on you haven't I, Kai?"

Boris smiled, replaced the knife and retrieved a large whip from the opposite wall.

"8 tails on this whip Kai," Boris said as Kai strained his neck to look, "It will hurt quite a lot, I imagine."

Boris raised his arm and brought the whip crashing onto Kai's bare back. A small gasp escaped Kai's lips, though it was unheard by Boris, and tensed every muscle in his face, biting his tongue and screwing his eyes up, trying to escaped the pain that was throbbing and spreading through out his body.

The whip had left 8 gashes along his back, each one was now burning and stinging.

Kai's head drooped, Boris smiled, though not completely satisfied.

He again rose the whip high and lashed it against the teens back. He continued over and over and Kai found it difficult not to cry out. The pain was excruciating, and after only 15 minutes of this torture, Boris dropped the whip in disappointment that Kai hadn't scream, or even whimpered.

However, Kai fought to stay conscious, black spots appearing in his vision.

Boris unchained Kai's wrists and he fell roughly to the floor, his legs shaking too much to hold his body.

Boris went and took the knife already stained with Kai's blood from the table and walked back towards he fallen teen.

He grabbed Kai's hair pulling him into a sitting position and his neck backwards, stretching the gash that Boris had cut into his neck back in the street. Kai bit his already bleeding bottom lip, it's the only thing he could ever do to stop himself from crying out.

Boris traced the tip of the knife over the bleeding whip marks across Kai's back, which, obviously, stung like a basterd, and Kai's body lurched forward much to Boris's amusement.

Kai's POV

Oh, God! I can not explain how much that frigging hurt!

"Sting does it Kai?" Boris smirked.

Many aggressive and sarcastic retaliations slipped to the edge of my tongue but I somehow managed to keep them inside my mouth. I silently cursed Boris in all the languages I knew, which was honestly quite a lot.

Boris, the git, unfortunately, pulled my head back and read my expression, he was used to seeing it, mumbling obscenities about people had always been a favourite past time for me. _He_ didn't like it, however, and I paid the price.

The blade left my back momentarily, and I dared to think it may be all over.

I closed my eyes and a very small smile came to lips, as I thanked no one in particular for their mercy.

My peace was short lived when the dagger was suddenly buried deep within my left shoulder blade.

My eyes snapped open, and before I could stop myself, a scream erupted from my mouth.

I could just about hear Boris laughing though I was more focused on blocking out the pain, which was intense.

"You actually thought that was it?" Boris laughed, "far from it!"

With that, Boris twisted the blade that was deeply embedded in my shoulder.

I bit my lip hard but I just couldn't stop the gasps and whimpers. I felt them crawling up my throat and I got ready to stop them coming out, but they just did anyway, and with each one, I could sense Boris's smile widening.

Finally, after what seemed like hours and after Boris had twisted the blade around fully, he pulled it out, blood erupting swiftly and extremely fast from the wound. In seconds I could feel it at my lower back, soaking into my trousers, and even into my boxers.

I just swayed on my knees, I was going to either throw up or loose consciousness. I didn't matter though, I just knew I wasn't going to enjoy it, though Boris would.

"Tut tut Kai, your Grandfather will be very disappointed," Boris whispered slyly into my ear, "you were trained to ignore the pain, and yet you screamed! Wait until I tell him -"

"No need to Boris," came a voice I instantly recognised as my Grandfathers, "I heard him from upstairs."

Boris let go of my hair, and I dropped onto the floor, where I turned my head to see the silhouette of my Grandfather in the doorway. Boris bowed low and I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

Boris is a bigger puppet than I am.

"Leave Boris, I wish to speak with my Grandson."

Boris bowed low again, hiding his disappointment, he obviously was hoping to torture me for a few more hours. Yay for me.

Once Boris exited the room, my Grandfather closed the door and moved towards me.

Lying on my stomach with my head facing him, a scorching pain in my left shoulder, and only an inch of energy left in my body, I could do nothing except watch him as he drew closer.

He eyes never left my face. He stooped just short of me, looking down at my weakened body.

"You have no idea how pathetic you look right now Kai, it's sickening."

Oh, I've got a fair idea, you know, it was ME who has been just tortured for the last hour or so, I thought. However I didn't say anything.

Voltaire frowned, "You screamed like a little bitch earlier, I don't tolerated such weakness in my household."

"It's not like I want to be within your 'household,'" I mumbled almost in audible. However my Grandfather had caught some of it.

"Either SPEAK! Or keep your mouth completely shut!" He yelled kicking my hard in my side, and I, as always, just bit down on my lip as another pain swept over my back from the whip lashes and stab wound.

I looked back up at my Grandfather, he was breathing heavily and his hands were clenched into tight balls.

Believe it or not, my Grandfather is not easily angered, but if there is one thing that can infuriate him quickly; then it's me.

"I've always expected so much more from you, Kai."

See what I mean from before? There is just no fucking pleasing this guy.

"I gave you everything. Took you away from those so-called-parents. Made you strong. Made you the most powerful Blader in the world. And you repay me by being constantly disrespectful and then you go and betray me!" Grandfather snapped, pacing the room.

"Yeah, that might be because while you were busy giving me everything, it escaped your mind you were also beating me to an inch of my life!" I snapped back.

Grandfather stopped pacing the room, and looked at me menacingly, "that was to make you stronger and less vulnerable!" he hissed.

"Suuuure."

I obviously struck a nerve, because without a seconds warning, Grandfather strode up to, grabbed me by my hair (**A/N: they just love his hair don't they? well who can blame them, I bet it's all soft and sleek and - okay I'll stop before I get carried away.) **and pulled me onto my knees.

I expected him to start punching and kicking like he normally did, but instead he did something more painful, and kind of disgusting.

Holding me up straight, he stuck his middle and index finger violently into the stab wound on my back, spreading the fingers and scratching.

I managed to stop a scream this time but I still hissed out in pain and I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles had lost all colour.

God, it was awful, I could _feel_ his fingers moving around, and I could_ hear _the sound of blood splashing against flesh, it made me want to vomit.

And vomit I did.

My Grandfather hastily let go of me as I threw up my stomach lining, as there wasn't exactly any food in my stomach to throw up. I continued for a minute or so before wiping my lips and chin, and then sat panting and gasping.

All the time my grandfather had been watching me with disgust and weird interest. I guess I looked extremely vulnerable and weak.

My Grandfather stepped towards me, seized me by my arms and pulled me onto my feet.

Doesn't waste a second does he? I thought miserably.

I expected more pain and more hurt.

What I didn't expect was to be embraced into strong arms. Yet that is, surprisingly, what I got.

As soon as I was on my feet, I tensed my body waiting for a blow around the face, when suddenly my Grandfathers arms wrapped around me and I felt myself pulled into his chest.

I almost choked.

My body was still tensed, I guess I was too shocked to un-tense it. I just stared wide-eyed, slowly trying to come to terms with this, extremely weird and unexpected gesture.

I had no idea what to do. Should I _hug_ him back. Hug. That's such a weird word to me, I don't think I've ever hugged anyone, not that I can remember anyway.

Still unsure what to do, I let the tension leave me, and I relaxed against my Grandfather, and dared to hope.

Big mistake.

As soon as my Grandfather felt me relax, he trust me violently to the floor, and looked down as me with venom in his eyes. Regaining my senses, I stared back up at him, confusion etched on all my features, feeling shocked and deep down, extremely hurt.

"Never! Let your guard down," was all he said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I looked down sadly, I felt cheap and pathetic. I honestly thought for a moment that he was going to say something _nice_. I even dared to believe he start acting like a normal Grandfather, fat chance of that ever happening. I guess I'm the idiot for believing it.

I cursed myself for a moments longer, though I personally believed that stunt was one of the most cruellest things my Grandfather could have ever have done to me.

I didn't have long to spend thinking though, as Boris came back into the room moments later, a big smile upon his face.

"Now Kai, where were we?" he jeered.

I just looked away and swore. He's a fucking twat. Words can not describe how much I hate him.

Boris, unhappy with my response, stormed over and kicked me in the side of the face. Naturally I fell back, hitting the floor with a bang. I looked around dazed, black spots were appearing in my vision again.

For the next three hours, Boris put me through hell and all I could do was pray that it would end soon, though I didn't get my hopes up.

I've realised that in Boris's company, you should just expect the worsted and then it's likely it wont be as bad.

After those three long and painful hours, in which I suffered numerous injuries including 3 broken ribs due to the many times Boris stamped on them, a fractured wrist, which mow make both my hands temporarily unusable, yet more whip lashers across my back, which makes any sort of movement fucking torture, gashes and cuts, punches so many times I'm going to be mostly black and blue by tomorrow morning, and so many others I too tired to go through them all. Oh yes! And don't forget the punch line when Boris threw me across the room and I went skidding through my own sick! The story just wouldn't be the same if I hadn't of mentioned that, and the way Boris almost had heart attack from laughing. I wish he did. Git.

_Anyway_, I've now been dumped back in my room, where I've had a change of clothes thrown at me and I'm now trying to bandage my many injuries with my old clothes I've torn up (excluding my top, with Boris ripped up earlier and the parts of my trousers that were covered in sick).

I'm just plainly exhausted.

I wondered vaguely what the BladeBreakers were up to. I wonder if they're worried about me and their trying to think of a way to get me out.

'Nah, they never liked me. They wouldn't waste their time.'

'_You always think like that, yet they were your friends and they cared about you a lot, you were just too stupid to see it.'_

'They're NOT my friends, the only reason they hang around with me is because they want my blading skills.'

'_Yeah right, they were always there for you, and even when you pushed them away, they came back.'_

'Like when?'

_Do you want the list? In China, Paris, RUSSIA! Do you remember that one?_

'Yeah, but like I said -'

'_And of course only yesterday, And don't say in was your blading stills you stubborn basterd. They were genuinely worried about you.'_

'…. I guess.'

'_Oh, now you get there! Well sorry, but you blew it with them, you acted like a total jerk, so I wouldn't be surprised if they just forgot about you.'_

'B-but they wouldn't r-right?'

'_Excuse me? Ten seconds ago you believed the never gave a toss about you. Now your praying they'll come to your rescue.'_

I slapped my hands over my ears.

'Just fuck off!'

'_Pathetic little boy.'_

'I hate you.'

'_That's because you hate yourself. You hate everything about yourself. The way you push people away. The way you hide your emotions. The way -'_

'Please, just leave me be.'

I reached for my pocket, hoping for some warm comfort from Dranzer.

But she wasn't there. I panicked and started frantically searching all my pockets, looking all around the room, searching the remains of my old clothes. I finally came to conclusion that either Boris or my Grandfather had taken her.

The thought left me with an awful feeling inside, I actually _wanted_ to be sick again.

After a while, I pulled myself into the darkest corner of the room and wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in my arms.

I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being miserable, being lonely and not being able to trust other people in fear of getting hurt.

I brought my head up and looked around the room with dull, lifeless, crimson eyes.

I, suddenly, out of nowhere, wished more than anything that my team were here with me.

* * *

**Soppy ending! I know, but the soppy-ness doesn't last - don't worry! Though Kai may start to get a bit weaker later on, on brief occasions!**

**Anyway, what did you all think? I've got the next couple of chapters planned, and somebody is going TO DIE! Muwhahahahahaha (ignore my blissful psycho-maniac moment).**

**Please review. **

**I don't know when I'll next update so that's why this chapter is a bit longer than normal.**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**SORRY! It's been a while since I last updated. You would not believe how busy I've been, and any free time I do get - my brother is on the computer (feel free to do voodoo on him).**

**If you haven't already - check out my second fic - '10 Miles In Your Shoes' - it's another Beyblade fic, mostly about Kai )**

**Okay! I need some help. I'm bringing a new character into the next chapter, an OC (don't worry she won't be around for long for those people who don't like OC's) but I need some help with a name. She's female (duh), A year older than Kai, and I want a unique and sort of spunky name for her, cause I'm shit of thinking up original names, so PLEASE if you can send me an IM or review with a cool name for her, it will be well appreciated! I will even dedicate the next chapter to you D**

**As always, thank you to those who review (new and old) they are always welcome and highly appreciated!**

**On we go.  
**

* * *

  
Chapter 9

Kai's POV

I felt myself drifting backwards and forwards from consciousness, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Finally my body and mind agreed on the same thing and I woke up abruptly.

I groaned and pulled myself to my feet. I'm tired. Hungry. Dehydrated. And I seriously need the loo.

Trying to pull myself away from these thoughts, I go towards the door and try to open it. Locked. I was expecting it but disappointment still flooded my body.

I sat back down, back against the wall and sighed. It's the only way to express how I feel right now. Hopeless.

Normal POV

Kai didn't know how long he sat there, eyes fixed on the door, but he wasn't actually _looking_ at it. He was away somewhere in his mind.

He finally snapped out of it when he heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door, followed by the jingling of keys.

The door opened and Boris's face appeared, the same satirical grin plastered on his face. He stepped into the room and leered over Kai, who did nothing but stare at the door from which Boris had entered.

Boris waved his hand in front of Kai's face, "sorry to disturb you, young Kai, but you have a scheduled meeting with the daggers and knives in five minutes," he said chuckling. He obviously thought his 'joke' was 'funny.'

Kai glanced up at Boris and retorted sarcastically, "well I better not keep them waiting then," pulling himself to his feet and striding to the door (although the effect was ruined because he was actually _limping_) leaving behind a stunned Boris.

Boris regained his composure and stepped behind Kai, who was walking out the door, and cracked him across he back of the head.

Kai fell to his knees in agony. He already had a lump there, and his head was thumping from the pounding it took yesterday.

Boris leaned forward and hissed in Kai's ear, "if you know what's good for you, you'll keep those smart-arse comments behind your teeth!" And with that he dragged Kai to his feet and forced him towards the same room he was in yesterday.

'Why are they doing this?' Kai thought, 'sure Boris is twisted and gets some weird, satisfying pleasure out of torturing me, but what about Grandfather? How is he benefiting from all of this?' Kai asked himself confused.

Kai didn't have long to think, the torture started seconds after they entered the punishment room. It was a similar pattern as the day before, only everything hurt more as his body was already battered. His shoulder blade hurt especially because Boris had stabbed him there yesterday, yet Kai somehow managed not to scream though the slightest whimpers did sound out every now and again.

After an hour or so, Kai was lying, exhausted, on his stomach and Boris was crouched next to him. In Boris's hand was a small dagger, and he was carving various patterns into Kai's back. Kai was too tired to even react to Boris, who, for some reason, didn't seem to care one way or another. He was enjoying making 'art' on the young boys body and he stopped every now and again to admire his work.

Kai flinched slightly as the cold blade pressed against his skin, and then feeling the warm, yet sickening, ooze of blood trail down his back . He tried to follow the movement of the blade to figure out what Boris might be 'drawing' onto his back, but soon found it too difficult and just stared blankly at whatever was in front of his eyes.

Boris smiled when he finished. He hadn't been 'drawing' anything in particular but the cuts made an interesting design, one which he felt slightly proud of.

"I could sell you to a museum Kai, I'd be paid a lot for this," Boris said nastily.

Kai made no reaction, he had completely zoned out.

"HEY! Shit-head!" Boris said standing up and jabbing his foot into the side of Kai's ribs. The boy still made no reaction.

Boris sighed, "don't think I'm through with you yet!"

He walked towards the door and stepped out. Kai heard his footsteps echoing away down the hall. Now was his chance.

* * *

Tyson was restless and irritated. He wanted to help Kai, but he just could not figure out how.

Yesterday the whole group had gotten together with Bruce and Grandpa Granger to discuss the problem.

Obviously the first plan was to find Kai.

"_Easy Enough!" Kenny said, opening his laptop and setting off into a typing frenzy._

_The others watched him for a few minutes. Kenny had gotten the hand of the tracking system quite quickly and claimed he would have Kai found in a matter of minutes. However, it was not the case in this situation._

_Kenny gasped._

"_What is it Chief?" Ray asked anxiously._

"_I can't find him!" Kenny said shocked, "Dizzi, what's going on?"_

"_Oh yeah, blame it on me!" the trapped bit-beast replied sourly._

"_DIZZI!"_

"_Right, right, don't blow a fuse! The problem is, is that there is some electrical interference. Where ever Kai is, there's a lot of advanced electric equipment there."_

_The others exchanged glances._

After that new, everyone felt deflated.

They had contacted Mr. Dickinson that morning, only the BBA head had not been available at that moment in time and they were now waiting for a return call.

* * *

Kai pushed himself onto his knees, wincing as the marks on his back stretched uncomfortably. He ignored the pain though, knowing this might be his one and only chance.

He walked towards (well limped - again) the door, resting his head on the wall for a few seconds, before raising his hand and pushing down on the handle.

The door opened.

'Ha. This is what you get for underestimating me Boris!' Kai thought, although he let go of his sudden excitement reminding himself that he wasn't safe yet.

His vision wasn't top of the league at the moment, but using the walls, Kai managed to find his way through the underground labyrinth until he finally came to some stairs.

The crimson eyed teen smiled slightly and forced his exhausted and beaten body up towards a door that lay at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Ray tapped his fingers impatiently on the coffee table, his eyes not once leaving the phone.

Max was sat next to him, wringing his hands tightly on his lap.

Kenny was sat trying to decipher the interferences, however, as soon as he got past would problem another would appear. It was a never ending game.

Tyson was pacing the room, his steps getting louder all the time, until he would quieted down when Hilary frowned at him

Hilary was probably the most calmest of the group. Don't get me wrong, she was extremely worried about Kai, but she was a smart girl, and knew at his moment in time, keeping a level head was probably the best plan of action.

Suddenly the phone rang.

This is what they had all been waiting for, but everyone seemed unable to move and they all stared at it for moments.

All at once, they leapt at the phone. Kenny tripped up as soon as he stood up. Tyson and Hilary's hands smacked into each others and Max just scrabbled over Ray shoulders, until he realised that Ray had already picked up the phone.

The others sat back down and listened to Ray answer. They were unable to hear what the person on the other end was saying, yet not one of them took their eyes of Ray's face.

"H-Hello?"

"_Is that you Ray, m'boy? This is Mr. Dickinson."_

"MR. DICKINSON! We called earlier -"

"_Calm down Ray. My secretary told me, she said that it was urgent?"_

"It is! It started a couple of days ago. We talking about Kai. Well, we didn't start by talking, we'd all actually been thinking - well I had anyway - but we went to find him - not until the next day because Kenny had to track him. But you don't know? We used Dizzi and -"

"_Ray? RAY! Slow down and take a deep breath! Now, if you could, I'd like you all to come to the BBA headquarters, you will be brought directly to my office. We need to discuss this, and there are also some old friends who are excited to see you."_

"Come to your office?"

"_As soon as you can please?"_

"Of course, we'll be there in 10 minutes!"

"_Thank you. See you soon."_

"Goodbye, and thanks Mr. D."

Ray put the phone down, and the others bombarded him.

"What did he say?"

"Did he mention Kai at all?"

"Why does he want us to go to his office?"

"Did he say anything about KAI?"

"WHAT DID HE SAY RAY?"

Ray raised his hands and they all silenced, "he didn't mention Kai, he just wants us to go to his office A.S.A.P. He said there were people who were excited to see us and we can talk about Kai when we get there."

Tyson jumped up, "well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" he ran out of the room, "Dad? DAD? We need a lift to the BBA, Mr. Dickinson just phoned."

"Of course," came Bruce's voice.

* * *

Kai finally, after what felt like a mountain trek, made it to he top of the stairs. He leaned against the door for a few minutes gasping.

'Who would have thought climbing the stairs could be such a difficult task?' Kai asked himself.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, Kai reached forward, grasped the door handle (wincing at a twinge in his bruised and swollen wrist) and turned.

It was not locked!

Kai sighed with happiness as a line of light from the other side streaked vertically through the gap in the door. Now hearing any sound of any kind, Kai pushed the door open slightly more until he was able to peek out at the surroundings.

He was surely in his Grandfather's mansion. Good because he knew where all the exists were; bad because - well - it was his _Grandfather's_ property. That just puts everything into perspective doesn't it?

Kai tiptoed out and closed the door as quietly as he could. He made his way across the halls. It would be stupid for him to try and get out of the front entrance, there were too many people he could bump into. So instead he made his way to the study, there was a window that opened to the west side of the garden, where the flower beds were. The walls was close, he would easily be able to climb over and out of this prison.

Kai sneaked into the study and closed the door silently behind him. He walked over to he window, opened it and climbed out, catching his leg on he side and stumbling slightly, causing his body more pain.

Once outside, Kai backed up against the wall, breathing deeply and listening for the slightest sounds. It was really quiet, almost un natural.

Kai didn't dawn on it though. He rushed over to the walls, it was almost twice but that didn't stop him. Taking a run-up he leaped and grabbed the top of the walls.

'Fucking-hell!' Kai's mind screamed along with his muscles as he heaved his body up. He gasped out, face contorted with pain (well no one could see him, so why not?)

Instead of smoothly climbing down the other side, Kai threw himself over and landed in a heap on the other side.

Voltaire's mansion was very excluded. No neighbours for at least 500 yards, so Kai was now just faced with the open air… oh yes, and a three mile walk back to Tokyo. That would be easy enough if he was at full health, but Kai's numerous injuries made _breathing_ a hard task.

"For fucks sake," Kai muttered unhappily. 'Maybe I could hitch a ride, not that anybody except for BioVolt workers come down his way.'

* * *

Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary darted up the stairs of the BBA headquarters to Mr. Dickinson's office, Bruce a few floors below, left behind as the teens climbed out of the car before he had even found a parking space.

Tyson surprised the others by speeding ahead of them all. He never ran this fast unless the ice cream van took of without serving him, _then_ he was a greyhound.

Finally they made it to Mr' Dickinson's office, and Tyson ran straight into the door, Ray and Max crashing into him as they all fought for the handle.

Kenny and Hilary jogged up behind them, clutching their hearts.

Max, smaller than the other two boys, reached his hand around Tyson and tugged at the handle, and the three fell into the room. They were met with ten shocked pairs of eyes all staring at them.

"Good Lord!" came Mr. Dickinson's voice, "what an earth -"

"MOM!" Max cried.

Ray and Tyson looked up, as Kenny and Hilary peeped into the room. Sure enough there was Judy Tate, Max's mom, and next to her were the All-Stars team (Emily, Steven, Michael and Eddy). Max pushed Ray and Tyson of his legs and jumped into his mothers open arms, laughing and smiling from ear to ear.

The others just watched them for a moment, before, "So Ray, are you and Tyson going to get up? Or do you want to tell us that your in a relationship?"

Ray looked confused, but then realised that he and Tyson were_ awfully_ close to each other and one of Tyson's hands was on Ray's arse.

The two boys exchanged glances before frowning in disgust and clamouring to their feet crying "EWWWW!"

Somebody laughed, and Ray noted it was the same person who made the 'relationship' comment. He looked up and was met with the face of Kevin, and behind him were the other White Tigers, Gary, Lee and Mariah, who was blushing for some reason.

"Guys!" Ray exclaimed, running towards them and was soon engulfed in a huge group hug. Mariah was the only one still clinging onto him by the end of it.

Mr. Dickinson stood smiling before becoming more serious, "sorry to cut the reunion short, but Ray, you said there was something important you wanted to talk about? All of you were concerned?"

Ray blinked, almost forgetting why they had come, "Oh ye, Sir, sorry! It's about Kai -"

Many people in the room visibly tensed. It wasn't a secret that The White Tigers and The All-Stars disliked Kai, ever since the incident in Russia. They had never quite managed to forgive him for betraying his team and stealing their bit-beasts.

Ray paused, looking slightly nervous, he didn't want anyone to interrupt him and insult Kai. "Er, well, anyway. Your aware that he disappeared after we arrived back in Japan?"

"Yes indeed I am. You mentioned on the phone that you tried to find him, were you successful?" Mr. Dickinson asked, very interested in what they had to say.

"Yes. Unfortunately, when we found him, he wasn't in the best condition," said Ray, putting on his most formal and serious voice, making Tyson, Max and Hilary raise their eyebrows.

"I see. What happened?"

"Well, he had obviously been living on the streets," Ray started, when Judy, Mr. Dickinson and Bruce (who was in the doorway after catching up on the teens) all looked at each other, Bruce confirming the alleged story with a nod.

Ray again seemed nervous but continued anyway, "he was pretty beaten up and he also was sick, his temperature was right up!"

"Hmm, yes if he's been living on the streets then it's very likely he may have contracted some sort of disease," Judy said thoughtfully, talking more to herself than anyone else.

Ray looked around at Max and Tyson. Max shook his head, while Tyson just bit his lip. Ray understood.

"That's not actually the reason for it."

Everyone's attention was drawn back to him, he sighed, "I don't think it's fair on Kai to tell you all exactly what happened, Mr. Dickinson - I'll tell you in private. But basically, Kai was really sick so we took him back to Tyson's, but then he left -"

"What?" Michael suddenly barked. Ray closed his eyes, 'here it comes' he thought. "Kai just got up and left after you tried to help him? What an ungrateful little bast -"

Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat loudly and Michael stopped talking, though it didn't particularly matter. From the looks of the other teams, they were all thinking the same thing, and the BladeBreaker's frowned at this.

"Well, it's not as simple as that," Ray said, suddenly looking slightly guilty, "I guess it's kind of my fault, I said something a bit out of line to Kai."

Mariah looked furious, "be serious Ray! Don't go blaming yourself because Kai is a moody, self-centred moron!" she almost yelled.

Mariah had tried to like Kai, she really had. Okay, admittedly, when she first met him, she initially disliked him, his attitude was just so - so… wrong. But as a White Tiger, she tried to put that dislike aside, as had Lee, Kevin and Gary. They were peaceful people and they were brought up not to judge people by appearances and taught that everyone deserves a second chance.

However, when Kai took their bit-beasts, their hate for him overpowered their beliefs. That hate grew when they blamed Kai for Ray getting hurt in his match against Bryan in the World Championships. They only could see Kai as a traitor.

The All-Stars were worse. They hadn't really liked Kai from the word 'Go' but they more than hated him now and threw away no opportunities to slag him off (**A/N: I couldn't think of any better way to put it**).

"No, Mariah. I was out of order," Ray said, "but that's not the point. See we chased after Kai and when we found him," deep breath, "Boris Balkov was there."

There was a deep silence. Mr' Dickinson looked horrified, and Judy looked deeply shocked. The White Tigers exchanged looks, but The All-Stars seemed to take it the wrong way.

"What? You mean he's ditched you guys again?" Eddy asked.

"I knew he would," Steven muttered.

"Course he would!" Michael said smugly, "he's a jerk! A traitorous jerk, may I add -"

"No you may not!" Tyson suddenly snapped out of the blue, "if you should know, Boris dragged him off by force, Kai was actually scared, I could tell he didn't want to go!"

Michael didn't seem fully convinced, "how do you know that wasn't just an act?"

"Kai wouldn't do that!" Max protested, "look, we know you guys aren't too fond of Kai, but he wouldn't go back to Boris. And besides, Boris was hurting Kai, he held a knife to his throat right in front of us!"

That defiantly cleared the ice. After everyone was left to think about it for a couple of minutes, Judy spoke.

"You presuming this is the work of Kai's Grandfather - Voltaire Hiwatari?"

"We're almost positive," Ray said, "Boris said he was going to deliver Kai to someone. It all makes sense, Kai's obviously been living on the streets so he wouldn't have to face his Grandfather, seeing as though it was him that Kai betrayed."

At this, Ray distinctively heard Michael mutter, "along with everyone else," under his breath, and threw him a dirty look.

"Right," Mr. Dickinson said standing up, demanding attention, "we have to find Kai then. Whatever Voltaire's up to, it can't be good for Kai, from what I know anyway. We need to alert the police, Bruce if you could?"

Bruce nodded and exited the room, as Mr. Dickinson continued, "and Judy, if you would be so kind, would you talk to Mrs. Sellers in the next office, tell her what has happened, and if the two of you could locate all the buildings and land property's that are under the name of 'Hiwatari?'"

"Of course," Judy said and swept out of the room.

"Right," Mr. Dickinson said whilst pacing the room, "this may take an hour or so, but for now, I wish to speak with the BladeBreakers alone, so if you don't mind? -"

"Not at all," Lee said, ushering the White Tigers and All-Stars from the room, as they (especially Mariah and Michael) showed signs that they wanted to stay.

When the door closed, Mr. Dickinson invited them all to sit.

"Now tell me," he started, "why was Kai sick?"

No one said anything, and after glancing around at the boys, Hilary decided to answer, as it was unlikely that they would. "He was taking drugs," she said in a tiny voice.

Mr. Dickinson sighed and rubbed his temples, "I thought that might be it."

"Mr. Dickinson?" Ray said, hesitating slightly.

"Yes, m'boy?"

"Well, before you said from what you know, Kai is in trouble," Ray stated, "I was just wondering, what do you know about Kai, and The Abby?"

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary, who had all been staring of into different directions, all suddenly focused their attention onto Mr. Dickinson, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Quite - quite a lot a-actually," he said.

Ray leaned closer, "please, Mr. D. can you tell us? We want to understand Kai, that way we can help him and be better friends."

The others nodded in agreement.

Mt. Dickinson sighed again, "I understand that, it's just… a-are you sure - very sure - that you want to know this. Because, it is actually quite distressing information, especially when it is about your friend."

"We want to know," Tyson said, "we **need** to know. Kai keeps everything locked up inside him, and it's not healthy. If we want to help him, we need the truth."

Mr. Dickinson nodded, "okay then, I will tell you everything I know."

* * *

Kai stumbled along the road. He had finally made it to Tokyo, and he knew he was about to collapse any minute now.

The all too familiar sight of Falcove Train Station loomed ahead of him.

Using anything and everything for support he made his way to his 'home.' That trampy building seemed so welcoming after his ordeal.

He made his way down the ally, holding onto the wall and shifted the loose plank of wood and toppled inside. Groaning, he pushed himself onto his knees and started crawling his way to his .bed.'

'I'm so tired,' Kai thought miserably, 'I just want to go to sleep.'

He stopped outside his room and stood up, pushing open he door. His knees buckled slightly, but the thought of sleeping made him smile and gave him the strength to make it across the room and flop down onto his 'bed.'

The only problem was - somebody was already lying on it.

* * *

**O What happens next? **

**Well you'll just have to wait and find out, won't cha?**

**I'll just say it again: interesting girls names - please tell me some!**

**And please review!**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Hey everyone! I'm back sooner than I expected!**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for those who sent me suggestions of girl names, I really loved some of them! But of course there could only one…..**

**So the winner of £1000 (monopoly money xD) is……………………**

**kris the ninja pirate - and the name 'Svetlana.'**

**This one just stood and I think it suits my character!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to kris the ninja pirate.**

**WARNING:**** this chapter does contains sexual scenes. I will mark the start and end of it with 'XxXxX' so you may skip it if you want to, though I'm not going into too much detail.**

**But just let me say that this chapter will be the only chapter that does contain it.**

**Kai may be a little OCC, but again, it won't last.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai stared into silver eyes. They stared back. They stayed like that for a long time, before 'she' broke the ice.

"Who are you?"

Her voice would have been quite angelic, but years in the 'rough and tumble' street life had taken that edge away.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "who are **you**? And what are you doing in my place?"

The girl blinked, "this place has been empty for the last couple of days," she said coldly, "and I don't think you have any legal rights over this building for some reason."

She sat up properly, and a trail of long, black hair, almost waist length fell over shoulders. She, like, Kai, was wearing ripped clothes that could be considered as rags, but neither of them seemed to care.

Kai took a step forward, "so who are you?"

She looked at him suspiciously before dropping her gaze, "my name is… Lily, for the moment anyway."

Kai tilted his head, "for the moment?"

She nodded, "I change my name a lot, cause I move around a lot."

Kai then noticed that she had a slight accent, but he wasn't able to figure out what.

She looked vaguely over at the other side of the room, "I used to be part of this gothic cult and I called myself 'Chantarella' - kind of lame I know," she added looking back at Kai.

And for some reason, Kai couldn't take his eyes of her. He even shocked himself when he realised he was talking back to her, kindly as well.

"It's not that lame… it's a mushroom, I think," he said.

"It is?" she said blinking, looking slightly disturbed, "well that's really embarrassing."

Kai moved closer, though she didn't notice as she carried on speaking, "before that when I first came to Japan, I called myself 'Hikaru.'

Kai was only a couple of feet away from her now, "And back home?" he asked her and she looked up, "what do they call you there?"

She looked away and hesitated, before saying quietly, "Svetlana, I'm 17 and from Scandinavia."

She stared at the wall, not knowing what to expect, but she didn't expect…

"Kai, 15, and I'm from Russia, though I was born in Japan," Kai said extending his arm.

'What the hell am I doing?' Kai's screamed inside his mind, 'I come back and find some random bird sleeping on my bed! I should just kick her out. Yes I will. Now… no wait… NOW! Okay, in minute.'

Kai was ripped out of his thoughts, as he felt a soft hand within his own, he looked down and saw Svetlana shaking his hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Kai."

Kai paused, and then slowly sat down beside her, still confused at his own actions.

* * *

Ray sat on the window sill in the BBA training facility, staring at the traffic below, someone may have believed that he found it extremely interesting.

But he wasn't.

He felt awful. He could feel a horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach, like he had butterflies. But these butterflies were more like bats, dark and heavy. All in all, it wasn't the slightest bit nice.

Max was sat next to Kenny, fingering his Beyblade, and looking at his feet, he also felt a plummeting feeling within his stomach.

Kenny wasn't even talking to Dizzi, he sat huddled against the wall cradling his laptop, happy that his glasses and hair covered his eyes, which were tear-stained.

Hilary was crying openly, her arms wrapped around her legs and chin in her knees. She didn't' expect any of this when she joined the Blade Breaker's team (**A/N: I know she's not an actual member, but she's always with them isn't she?**).

Tyson stood by the Bey-dish, just having launched Dragoon moments before. He watched his blade spin blankly.

None of the five seemed aware of anything around them. They were all thinking back to the conversation with Mr. Dickinson a few hours beforehand.

---------------------------------**Flashback**---------------------------------------

Mr. Dickinson nodded, "okay then, I will tell you everything I know."

He stood up walked over to the window.

"Kai was born in here, in Japan, to Susumu Hiwatari and Kira Nuwichi, aged 19 and 17 at the time. Neither of them wanted a child, however, Voltaire heard of the news and he convinced the couple not to kill their unborn baby."

The others exchanged looks as Mr. Dickinson paused, Kenny had Dizzi recording the conversation.

"A few months after Kai was born, the whole family moved to Russia where Susumu, Kira and Kai lived in one of the many mansions owned by Voltaire. According to servants who once worked there, neither of the parents ever showed love or compassion for their child, and Kai was mainly raised by the nanny, Mrs Chekvits. She was dismissed when Kai was six, I personally contacted her when I wanted to find out more about Kai's childhood. She said that Kai was an extremely well behaved and genuinely nice and polite boy, especially in the circumstances in which he was raised."

"Circumstances?" Ray asked.

Mr. Dickinson sighed, "Mrs Chekvits told me that when Kai was around 3 or 4 years old, Kira, his own mother, started physically abusing him."

Hilary gasped, as tears came to her eyes. Tyson gave her a harsh look, he wasn't trying to be mean, but he was more concerned about hearing the rest of the story without interruptions.

Mr. Dickinson stared at their unbelieving faces.

"Yes, it's true. Many other servants claimed that Kira on countless occasions struck Kai, and few times drew blood. The worst account we have on record was when he was 5, and she purposely pushed him down the stairs. He spent about a month in hospital after that with internal bleeding and numerous broken bones -"

"But the doctors," Tyson interrupted angrily, "didn't they realise? Didn't they ever wonder?"

"They did, yes Tyson," Mr. Dickinson continued, "however, Susumu and Kira had many excuses, and also, with Susumu being the son of one of the worlds wealthiest men, it does help."

"What!?!" Max cried, "are you saying that they used money to bribe some of the doctors?"

"Precisely."

"Man, that's low," Tyson said glumly.

"Anyway, when Kai was six, that's when Voltaire removed Kai from his parents home. He had himself signed to be Kai's first legal guardian."

"What just like that?" Tyson asked.

"Yes basically. Although Mrs Chekvits told me that Voltaire visited his Grandson many times and took him out. No one knew where he took Kai at first, but over recent research, we believe that Voltaire studied Kai, hoping he would become a potential candidate for The Abby. And it is very likely.

Voltaire stopped supporting his son after he took Kai, claiming he had no interest in him and his 'whore' - as he put it - and that is when Mrs Chekvits and all the other servants were relieved of their duties."

Mr. Dickinson closed his eyes before he started speaking again, "Susumu later died of cancer. Kira, however, seems to have completely disappeared of the face of the earth around 4 years ago, about the same time when Kai came back to Japan."

Ray leaned forwards eagerly, but not in a greedy manner, "what do you know about Kai's life in the Abby?"

"Not too much, but I have a fair idea, though I believe it goes deeper and much darker than my knowledge. I do know that Kai was there from the age of six to eleven, so that's five years. And during those five years, he was subjected to the most horrific pain and torture imaginable. Detectives from the BBA managed to find a few boys who had been in the Abby around the same time Kai was, however they were kicked out because they were classed as 'weak' and 'unworthy.' Only one of them agreed to speak with us, the others were to frightened to speak out.

Anyway, the boy who spoke out - I'm not authorized to tell you his name so let's just call him 'John.' Anyway, 'John' told us that he trained with Kai for three years, from when they were 7 to 9. Kai went through harsher punishments from the others as Voltaire and Boris were fixed on making him a key weapon against the world. 'John' told me he once saw Kai brought out unconscious from the punishment room and then he was taken down to the labs to be experimented on."

"Experimented?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Kai was used in countless experiments, some to just see how much his body could withhold, others were to try and increase his power, speed and stamina, they were very painful. Tala went through similar treatment, though not to the same extent as Kai. 'John' said that when ever Kai was punished, experimented on or just tortured for the fun of it, Voltaire or Boris or sometimes both, would watch it, and most of the time they would join in."

There was a silence in which only Hilary's small sniffs could be heard.

"That's just plain sick," Tyson said, he was extremely pale.

"I warned you that this is extremely distressing information," Mr. Dickinson, "and it breaks my heart to say that it was probably 10 times worse. However, only Kai will be able to tell us that."

-----------------------------**End Flashback**-------------------------------

The silence remained. A cloud of gloom hung over the five, all each thinking about the pain that there team captain and friend had endured over the years, what he was likely to be facing right now.

* * *

Kai and Svetlana stayed still and silent for quite a while, both unsure what to say. However, the atmosphere was… pleasant, as though just being within each others presence was soothing.

"So… am I alright in asking what happened to you?" Svetlana asked cautiously staring at her hands.

Kai looked at her confused, "what to you mean?"

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "well in case **you** haven't noticed, you look like someone ran you over and then reversed. What happened?"

'None of your freaking business!' Kai's mind shrieked.

"Just an encounter with some people from my past… I don't really want to talk about it," Kai mumbled.

Svetlana nodded understandingly, "I know how it's to not want to talk about that stuff. It's what we're all running away from… our past"

Kai's eyes widened suddenly as he stared at his feet. 'How was she able to say it so easily?' Kai thought, 'she just admits that she's running away like it's so simple. How?'

"Yeah," Svetlana said, staring aimlessly across the room and Kai looked back to her face, "we just keep running, as fast as we can, but it always catches up. Then you have a choice to either keep running or face it."

Kai continued to stare at her disbelievingly, she had an ability to say the most uncomfortable truths without a trace of hesitation. He was amazed by her.

"But, I've decided to stop running," she suddenly said.

"You have?"

"Yeah. I don't want to die alone in some run down town," she said, "and that will happen if I don't overcome my fears. Most people don't believe it - but I've got dreams, and I'll achieve them and make sure I have a future and a place in this world," she said in conclusion.

'Wow,' Kai thought, still gaping at her, 'she's stronger than I am. I don't have to guts to face my problems. My Grandfather. Boris. My team mates. All I have is Dranzer…'

Kai placed his hand into his pocket.

'Dranzer?'

He became frantic as he searched all his pockets looking for his beloved bit-beast, turning out all his pockets. Svetlana was staring at him curious but also worried.

Kai eyes suddenly became wide as hopelessness fell over him.

Boris took her.

"Kai? What's the matter have you lost something."

He forgot her.

Left her behind… again.

"No…" was all he managed and he felt tears coming to his eyes. Blinking them back he stared blankly at the floor, a wave of despair hitting him. He wanted to go right now and get her. But he wasn't like Svetlana, he wasn't ready to face his fears. He wanted to keep running. For now anyway.

"No what?" Svetlana asked, panicking slightly as Kai became still and tense, "Kai! Please, talk to me! Your scaring me!"

Kai snapped out of it and stared into her eyes for a moment, before muttering, "sorry."

"It's okay," she replied meekly, "have you lost something?"

"…. yes."

"Do you want me to help you find it?"

"You can't… I can't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I won't push."

Kai pushed himself into a more comfortable as many of his wounds were becoming painful. As he leaned forward, stretching his arm to hold himself steady with the floor, the stab-wound on his shoulder blade gave a excruciatingly painful jolt.

"Argh!" Kai exclaimed as his arm automatically shot to pressurise the wound, and sure enough he felt the thick, wet ooze of blood.

"What's the matter," Svetlana asked, "are you hurt? Let me see," she instructed and slowly started pulling his back to face her.

"No!" Kai cried, "it's fine! It's just a sore bruise that's all! It's nothing to worry about!"

"Well just let me have a look, just in case," she said, now she had pulled him so his back was towards her, she started pulling of his top.

"No! Please! It's okay!" he said struggling, but his lack of energy wasn't helping him to make much of an impact.

"Stop being such a baby!" she said tapping him on the head while still trying to force his top over his head, "if it's nothing, why are you making such a - oh my God!"

Svetlana gasped and stop as she had finally pulled Kai's top high enough to see the condition of his back. Kai stopped struggling himself, and bowed his head in shame.

The pair of them were silent. Kai closed his eyes and waited for her reaction. Svetlana stared at his back, taking in every detail, every cut, every bruise, every single area were the skin had been penetrated and ruined.

'Oh god!' Svetlana thought, 'this is so deep, but I can't just pray into his business, I only just met him.'

She took a deep breath, "please can you take your shirt off completely?"

Kai raised his head and craned his neck to look at her, "huh?"

"Your shirt. Some of these wounds need cleaning and bandaging. I need you take your shirt off so I can get to them properly. So if you would…?"

Kai hesitated, then proceeded to taking his shirt off, she'd already seen the damage so it didn't particularly matter. Besides, her situation was similar to his. Okay, so she wasn't beaten to a pulp, but she was still alone, homeless and hungry - she had no reason to look down on him.

Kai dropped his shirt onto the floor next to him, as Svetlana continued to examine his wounds, touching his back every now and again. He shivered at each touch.

"W-well, I'm no doctor or anything, but I can clean these… whip-lashes? - up with a bit of water, but there a deep wound on your shoulder blade that I'm going to have to cover up or else it could get infected."

"…okay."

Svetlana leaned over to her bag next to the mattress and pulled out three clear bottles of water and a small cloth. She dampened the cloth and, very gently, cleaned the but and gashes on Kai's back. She applied little pressure but was still able to clean away the dried blood.

Kai gasped and flinched away as the cloth caught on a scab and tugged sharply.

"Sorry!" Svetlana cried biting her bottom lip before continuing to dab his back, "there. I think that's the best I can do for that, it's your shoulder I'm more worried about."

Kai said nothing just stared down at his hands.

"I think I'll just have to bandage it for now, but you should go to a hospital."

Kai shook his head, "have you got any bandages?"

Svetlana shook her own head, "no. I was going to use this," and she slowly unwrapped her long black scarf from around her neck.

Kai frowned, "how is that going to hold in place?" he said turning to face her slightly.

"I was going to tie it."

"With what?"

As though expecting the question, Svetlana ripped a strip off the hem of her small black skirt, revealing her thigh. Kai found himself unable to look away for a moment.

"What's up?" Svetlana asked, not quite understanding what Kai was looking at.

"Huh?" Kai said, snapping himself out of his little faze, "oh, nothing. I - that is - your taking away your own warmth just to cover my wounds, you shouldn't do that."

He was partially telling the truth. Svetlana wasn't wearing clothes suited for living on the streets. She wore full black. A tank top with a thin jacket over the top complete with a small skirt, leg warmers and sneakers. Lying next to the mattress was a long trench coat, also black, that she wore when she went out.

"It's no problem," she said as she wrapped her scarf around Kai's shoulder, back and torso, finally tying it with the materiel ripped from her skirt.

Kai rested against the wall, the bond was secure but not tight enough too cause irritation to the cuts on his back.

"Thanks," he said gruffly looking back down at his hands.

"Any time."

**XxXxX**

Kai's POV

Once again we sat in silence, only this time, I couldn't help myself as my eyes drifted back and forth towards the flesh now revealed under Svetlana's skirt.

For fuck sake, I thought, mentally scolding myself. I'm **not** a pervert, so why the hell can't I keep my eyes away from her?

_Oh come on! You're a teenage guy! It's natural! And she is a good-looker._

Okay maybe, but it's not right - I shouldn't! But before I knew anything, there I was again, looking right up her skirt. I resisted the urge to slap myself.

"Are you alright Kai?" Svetlana suddenly asked, as I snapped my eyes up to meet hers which held concern, "it's just; you seem to be fidgeting a little."

"I'm fine," I answered weakly, feeling a flush of warmth in my cheeks. Great, _now_ I'm blushing.

"You look a little warm. Let me check your temperature," she said leaning in.

"I - what? - NO!" I said startled brandishing my arms out trying to push her back, only to have one of my hands catch her breast. I withdrew my hands quickly as she flinched.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking down guiltily, even more heat spreading to my cheeks.

I was vaguely expecting her to slap me or squeal. But what I did not expect was for her to grab my chin, pull my face to look at her and then force her lips on top of my own.

Yet that's exactly what happened.

I froze as her smooth lips brushed against mine. Holy shit. And yet within seconds I was kissing her back. My arms slipped around her waist as I pulled her closer and she allowed her hands to brush through my hair.

_This is so much better than being assaulted by that Traveller!_

Our lips soon parted and our tongues engaged in a furious battle for dominance. She was obviously more experienced than I was, I'd only ever snogged a couple of slags back when I was with the 'Blade Sharks', but there was no way I could let a girl become the dominant one, not in this scenario. She finally backed down and let me take control, but she did put up a fight, I'll admit.

Breaking apart several times for air, we started to slow down, until Svetlana pulled away completely. I looked questioningly at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "you boys! You have absolutely no idea what to do next do you?" she laughed.

Suddenly she pushed me backwards and crawled on top of me and started caressing the base of my neck with her lips.

Oh. My. God. I have a gorgeous, _older,_ girl lying on top of me, and I'm not complaining at all. Ah well, if my Grandfather and Boris catch up with me, I could be dead within a week, I might as well experience everything I can until then.

Soon, one of the sheets was pulled over our bodies and our clothes were discarded on the floor.

Svetlana was on top, she was **definitely **not a virgin, seeing as though she knew exactly what she was doing, and I'd be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy it.

However, I quickly gained confidence and rolled her over, taking the lead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay on my side, one arm wrapped around Svetlana who fell asleep around 10 minutes ago. I pulled my boxers and combats back on and Svetlana had put her underwear and tank top back on as it was too cold to sleep naked. I was extremely tired but the adrenaline was keeping me awake. I'd **never** experienced anything like that before. Though I never expected my first time to be in some dingy abandoned building in a crack-town.

And just think, 10 hours ago I was at an all time low, being tortured by the devil himself. And now I'm on a high. I feel completely relaxed for the first time in years, even all my injuries seem to hurt less.

I smiled once more and closed my eyes, drifting of into a sweet oblivion.

**XxXxX**

* * *

Normal POV

No news. Nothing. Not that anyone really expected anything, Voltaire and Boris were the sneakiest people on the planet, if they wanted to keep Kai hidden, they were going to succeed.

Kenny had just opened his laptop and was about to try once again to find Kai's position, though he had tried more than 50 times that day, all failures so no one dared to get their hopes up.

The cloud of gloom still hung over the Blade Breakers head's and nothing seemed to lift it. The All-Starts and White Tigers had tried to brighten their moods to no success, even Mariah hadn't managed of get a smile out of Ray.

They all soon marched away, huffing. Specific people i.e. Michael and Steven claiming that they were making a fuss over nothing, and then having Tyson scream after them "THE LIFE OF OUR TEAM CAPTIAN AND FRIEND IS NOT NOTHING!"

Mr. Dickinson, Judy and Bruce were sat with the Blade Breakers. They had originally planned on coming to cheer the group up, but soon became depressed themselves. Nobody was speaking or making any sign they wanted a conversation to begin.

"GUYS!" Kenny exclaimed excitedly and everyone looked at him, "I've got a signal! It's coming from Falcove!"

Everyone exchanged glances, their expressions turning from dull and lifeless to excitement just like Kenny's.

"We've got to go now!" Ray yelled, jumping to his feet and looking at each of the adults.

"We can take the mini-bus that way us grown-ups can come along, I'll call my driver now," Mr. Dickinson said, pulling his mobile out of his pocket and using speed dial to phone a number before hurrying out of the room, the others following at his heals.

They were quickly loaded into the mini-bus, emotions of excitement and worry crossing through each of them. Was Kai alright? How did he get to Falcove? Or is it just Dranzer who is in Falcove? Their questions would be answered soon enough.

Kai awoke suddenly. He stretched his arms and legs and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed is that Svetlana wasn't there.

He sat up and looked around.

'Well she couldn't have gone far,' Kai thought, 'her coat and sneakers are still here, though she must have put her skirt back on, maybe she needed the bathroom, or in our case, bucket.'

He waited for 15 minutes, and Svetlana showed no signs of returning.

'She wouldn't just leave would she,' Kai wondered chewing his nails. He wasn't attached to her or anything, but he'd been used way too many times in his life, and although he was used to it, it didn't mean he liked it.

Finally he decided to get up and look for her.

He searched the rooms on the floor he was on, before heading downstairs to check those rooms. This building wasn't huge, but it was a fair size, probably about 20 rooms in all.

Kai made it onto the landing, poking his head into each room he passed.

He suddenly noticed that the door of the room right at the end of the hallway was ajar.

'That's strange,' Kai thought, making his way silently towards it, ' I normally keep every door in here closed so I know if anyone has come in. Maybe it's Svetlana.'

Kai stopped just short of the door and extended his arms, pushing the door further open with his fingertips and stepped cautiously inside.

Ice came over him, and he was sure that for a moment, every vital organ in his body stopped working.

Svetlana lay sprawled in the middle of the room, hair tossed around her head, her skirt flailed upwards so her black underwear was visible and her eyes were open, blank and staring.

She was dead.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't I evil!**

**Mehe! I love it.**

**Okay so please review! Wanted and appreciated etc etc.**

**Oh and in case your wondering how Kenny is able to track Dranzer to Falcove even though Kai doesn't have her… ahhh well you'll just have to guess, you'll find out next chapter.**

**Speaking of next chapters! I will update as soon as possible.**

**I think I'm updating quite fast, especially around my hectic schedule.**

**Anyway Adios! **

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Hello Ladlies and Jellyspoons! I'm back again!**

**Thank you all for the reviews - I always say it and I always mean it!**

**I'm just going to get started - so no nonsense today xD**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kai's breathing became very heavy, each breathe stung his throat and he had to use more energy to force the air out.

He stumbled forward and collapsed next to Svetlana's body. He touched her hand. She was ice cold.

Panic came over Kai, he fumbled towards her neck and searching franticly for a pulse. He didn't want to believe she was dead.

Though it was unmistakable, seeing as though Kai now had her blood on his hands from when he looked for her pulse. Her throat had been slit.

_Her throat had been slit._

Kai froze. Somebody had come in here and slit her throat. But who?

Kai listened intently, unaware of how much he was shaking.

He didn't hear a sound, nothing. Not until…

There was a scuffle behind him and the door slammed shut.

Kai spun around on the floor and came to see the figure of the man he feared the most…Boris.

Now shaking uncontrollably, Kai found himself unable to control any part of his body. He just sat there and shuck like a frightened little rabbit.

"Happy to see me Kai?"

Boris grinned manically and took a step closer.

Kai wanted to run, or even crawl away from the evil man, but his body and mind seemed to be on a different wave link, so all he could do was stare and tremble.

Boris's eyes suddenly left Kai and fixed on the body that was once a happy, teenage girl. He smirked in the most devilish fashion.

"Your girlfriend Kai?" Boris asked, though he received no answer, "no? It didn't seem like it earlier on," his grin became wider, "you always liked to be good at all the aspects in your life, including in the bedroom, eh Kai?"

Kai's insides froze, how did Boris know? Did he see?

Kai shuddered at the thought of Boris peering into the room as he and Svetlana were…

Kai squeezed his eyes shut… _Svetlana._

Kai's POV

It was too much, my eyes were burning, I could feel the tears coming. Boris would probably murder me as well if I cried. I opened my eyes slowly, sniffing as quietly as I could and saw Boris now stroking one of the ruby-encrusted daggers from my Grandfather's 'torture-chamber'. Blood was stained upon it. Svetlana's blood.

I couldn't draw my gaze from it, even when my spine tingled and heart pounded, I felt sick.

I closed my eyes tighter, wanting to block everything out, I wanted to forget… to vanish completely.

"Ah! What's the matter?" Boris asked mockingly, his eyes gleaming menacingly, "did you love her Kai? Is that it? Did I murder your first love?"

My insides churned.

No… I didn't love her. I hardly even _knew_ her. Yet it hurts so much. Why?

"_I've got dreams, and I'll achieve them and make sure I have a future and a place in this world."_

That's why. She was an innocent girls with dreams and plans.

"_I don't want to die alone in some run down town."_

Yet she did. And she didn't deserve it, that's why it's hurting so much.

"Or maybe, Kai," Boris's voice suddenly broke into my thoughts, and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was much closer now, only 2 feet away from me.

"Maybe, your mourning because you feel guilty?" Boris said, bending his knees so he was crouching and at eye level with me. My eyes widened as he did, _guilty?_

"Yes, Kai, guilty," Boris said, now smirking so evilly, "how many times did your Grandfather tell you eh? He always told you that no matter how hard you try not to, you always hurt the people you get close to, and here's the proof," he concluded, nodding his head at Svetlana's lifeless body.

I hung my head, "h-how did… how did y-you find me?" I managed to choke out, my voice catching in my throat.

Boris laughed, "think Kai! Voltaire is your Grandfather, and he knows you better than anyone. Not that it matters, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you'd run off at some point, you've done it before. So we decided to use more severe methods of keeping track of you."

I looked up, anger in my eyes, though I was still too shaky to make any sort of effective movement, no matter how much I wanted to.

"What the fuck are you getting at," I snapped, hoping my voice wasn't quivering with the fear I felt inside.

Again, Boris laughed, "didn't you wonder why we shaved of a strip of your hair off?"

I looked at him blankly. Yes, as a matter of fact, I had wondered.

"We planted a micro-chip in your head," he continued, "just a simple tracking device. So no matter where you run Kai, we will follow, because you can't hide anymore."

And that was it, I started to feel myself deflating. If I was a machine, then something inside me, a screw or a gear maybe, was coming undone, and soon I would break.

Boris definitely noticed, and used it to his advantage.

"It's not like you've got anything to live for anyway. I mean, this bitch didn't give a damn about you," Boris said, motioning at Svetlana again, "you were just a bit of fun to her, and you let it happen as well. And now she's dead. Because you can't keep your hormones under control. Your weak, pathetic -"

"Shut up," I growled, clenching my fist.

Boris smirked, "She needed to be dealt with. I didn't think it'd be so easy, she heard noises and came to check. I would have even had time to have my way with her, it was so tempting. But then I remembered that she was a cheap, little tart; good enough for the likes of you, however. So tell me Kai, how do you feel knowing you've slept with a prostitute?"

"Shut UP!" I screamed at Boris, jumping to my feet as fast as my body would allow, and I sent myself speeding at him, raising my fists. I wanted to hurt what ever part of him I could reach.

Not the smartest move, I'll grant you.

Still incredibly weak from my numerous injuries, shaking and nauseous, my attack wasn't as good as it could have been.

Boris quickly had me pinned down on the floor, sat on my legs and pinning my arms together above my head. I growled as I tried to struggle free, though my growls soon turned to sobs as a weakened and became still. Boris watched me with amusement.

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me Kai!" he exclaimed in mock disappointment, "after all, I brought you a little gift. You left so quickly, you forgot all about her…"

Still holding my arms together with one of his hands, he used the other to reach inside his long trench-coat pocket, and pulled out my beyblade, along with my faithful bit-beast Dranzer.

I closed my eyes tight.

_I'm so sorry Dranzer!_

Boris studied her while saying, "it's funny how you hold this phoenix so dear, yet your always leaving her behind aren't you?"

I squeezed my eyes tightly, trying to block out his voice.

_Shut up! Please… Just shut up._

I felt his weight leave me slightly and I opened my eyes.

Boris was leaning towards Svetlana's body, his hand out stretched. I turned my head to see what he was doing.

He placed my Beyblade along with Dranzer into Svetlana's cold, stiff hand, before drawing back and focusing once again on me.

I stared at Dranzer and Svetlana for a moment longer before shutting my eyes again.

Boris chuckled, "your not very good at dealing with females are you Kai? Never mind, neither of them will be alone. Because your leaving them both here together."

And it happened.

I broke.

Tears leaked out from behind my closed eye-lids as Boris got off me and picked me up.

I didn't bother to fight back, what was the point? Simple, there wasn't one.

He carried me out of the room, none too gentle, and out of the building, pushing me roughly through the broken windows, where I was caught by another pair of hands.

I heard a few voices talking, my Grandfather's cronies most likely. I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes and look.

* * *

"Come - On - Damnit!" Tyson growled, kicking the seat in front of him with each word. This journey was taking much longer than it had before; well it felt like it anyway. 

"Tyson!" Hilary shrieked, jumping up from her seat and turning to face him, "Stop - kicking - my - seat!"

Tyson pulled a face, "sorry for worrying about my friend!"

"You can worry about Kai until the sun goes down, but just stop kicking my seat!"

Tyson slouched back in his seat, pouting.

Ray sat next to him chewing his nails, something which he always frowned upon.

Max was completely silent as he listened to Kenny guide the driver to Kai's location.

"Okay, if I've got this right…" Kenny said, staring deeply into his laptop, "Kai should be inside one of these buildings on the left - that one!"

The driver pulled up on the side of the road, looking disgruntled about the entire area they were in.

The Bladebreakers, Hilary, Mr. Dickinson, Bruce and Judy all hurried out of the mini-bus and stared up at the apartment building. They searched for a way in as all the windows and doors seemed boarded up.

"Guys!" Hilary called from down an ally as the side of the building, "down here! There's a window we can climb through!"

They followed her voice and came to a window, half covered by a plank of wood that had been shifted slightly to the right. Inside they could see a dark corridor, and there were foots prints in the dust.

Ray scrambled forward, only to be pulled back by Bruce.

"**I'll** go first!" he said firmly, and pulled himself up and through the window. He was followed by Ray, Tyson, Max, Hilary and then Kenny. Mr. Dickinson and Judy waited outside.

"Where we going Chief?" Tyson asked peering into the darkness.

Kenny looked down at his laptop and pointed ahead, "last room on the left."

They all seemed to slow down and hold their breath, their footsteps becoming lighter.

Bruce held his arm out to stop the others as he continued forward. He peeped inside the room, bending forwards slightly, as though he was looking as something in the distance.

The others were silent.

"Dad?" Tyson asked, his voice quivering, "What's wrong?"

Bruce had straightened up, his face ashen and eyes unbelievable wide.

"O-outside! All of you get outside now!" he cried, trying to maintain a strong stance, but his voice was shaking worse than his son's.

"What?" Ray cried desperately, darting forwards, followed by the others.

Bruce tried to stop them, waving his arms, ushering them away, but it didn't work - they saw.

In the middle of the room lay a body.

* * *

Kai kept his eyes shut tight, refusing to open them even as he passed from different people and into a vehicle. He knew where he was being taken. Back to the place he'd never be able to escape, it hadn't sunken in until now though. 

The tears didn't stop falling, and soon Kai had cried himself to sleep. All the tears from the past decade were pouring out all at once, it was exhausting.

Boris watched Kai in the limo, tracing his lips, which were curved into a small smile, with a finger. Two Abby workers sat closest to the door, talking quietly in Russian. Boris understood ever word of course, but they were not speaking of anything which he was even vaguely interested in, so he continued to watch the sleeping teen, his smile widening with every tear that slipped out from behind the boys closed eyes.

Soon the limo slowed down and came to a halt outside the Hiwatari Mansion. The driver hurried to the door and held it open. The two Abby workers hauled Kai out, and Boris followed, looking pleased with himself.

They marched towards the entrance of the mansion, which was held open by another servant, to find Voltaire waiting for them in the grand entrance hall. His expression becoming smug when he saw his Grandson's figure.

Voltaire made his way to a room on the left, "in here."

They followed Voltaire into the room, where he gestured for them to put Kai on the sofa that sat against a wall. It looked like a typical living room, except more well-kept and expensive than your average one.

The Abby workers left, leaving Voltaire, Boris and Kai alone. Kai still appeared to be sleeping, the silver tear trails visible on his face - though he had now stopped crying.

Voltaire glanced briefly at him, "where was he?"

"In that shit-hole, Falcove," Boris answered, "he wasn't alone. I had to dispose of a young girl."

"Well as long as you did it discreetly," Voltaire said, "we have Kai, that's all that matters. And by the looks of it, you managed to break him?"

Boris stood up proudly, "Yes sir, easier than we ever imagined. He reacts so differently to mental abuse from physical."

Voltaire shrugged, "whatever it takes. I'm impressed Boris, you shall receive a pay-rise. Leave now."

Boris bowed low before marching out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Voltaire watched him leave and then focused his attention on his grandson, still asleep on the sofa.

* * *

There was eerie silence. 

"I-I think I'm g-going to be sick!" Kenny exclaimed, ducking out of the room.

The others seemed to shocked to move.

Finally, Bruce took a deep breath and said, "Hilary, go tell Judy and Mr. Dickinson we've found a body of a young woman, ask them to phone the police."

"The p-police?" Hilary stuttered just as she was leaving the room.

"Look at her neck…"

The others looked and saw the gash, Hilary turned a ghostly white, and hurried out.

Bruce took a few steps closer and knelt down beside her. Ray nervously came forward as well. Everyone stared down at the poor girl. She had long black hair and a pretty face.

"W-what's that? … in her hand?" Max asked, his voice shaking.

Ray leaned closer, narrowing his eyes, which suddenly shot open.

"It - It's… Dranzer!" he cried, reaching down and pulling the beyblade from her grasp.

"W-what!?!?" Max said scurrying over and peeing over Ray's shoulder, "how can that be?"

Tyson came over as well. He took Dranzer from Ray and looked at it with sad eyes, "I don't how it's possible… but it is Dranzer."

Bruce stared at the boys, and asked the question he really didn't want to ask.

"Do you think Kai did -"

"**NO!**" the three simultaneously said harshly.

Bruce held up his hands in defence, "okay! It was just a question."

Kenny came back into the room gripping the wall for support, his face slightly green.

"The police are on their way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, the group were sat outside leaning against the mini-bus. Everyone was still in shock. The police were speaking to the adults.

Forensic officers had turned up and were scooping the building.

Mr. Dickinson and Bruce came back from speaking to the police and filled the others in.

"Well… it's obvious the girl died from blood loss due to her throat being slit, presumably by a blade. They - they also found evidence upstairs that someone had been staying there for a while. There was a mattress on the floor, next to it were the girl's boots and coat, but there were also some other clothes there… males clothes… and a long, white scarf."

The blade breakers, Hilary and Judy stared blankly at Bruce while Mr. Dickinson hung his head.

Bruce copied him when he carried on speaking, "the police said they will phone us if they find any more evidence that Kai was here. They are going to start a search as soon as possible - Mr' Dickinson has just given them a photograph of him to them. Obviously Boris and Voltaire are the main suspects."

Tyson gulped, "what are we going to do now?"

Mr. Dickinson raised his head, "for now, we should head back to the BBA. The police are going to phone my office. They believe it won't take long until they have collected enough evidence from this case."

The others nodded and climbed into the mini-bus.

* * *

Voltaire moved closer to Kai, a smile playing his lips. 

It'd had finally happened. The unbreakable Kai was reduced to a crying wreck.

Voltaire seized his Grandson's shoulders, shaking him and pulled him into an upright position.

Kai's eyes half open wearily.

"Wake up!" Voltaire commanded, slapping Kai's face.

Kai looked up to meet his Grandfather's gaze, he seemed to shrink back slightly as though afraid. Well he most likely was.

"Are you going to behave properly now?" Voltaire asked aggressively.

Kai lowered his head and gulped. Slowly, he nodded.

"And you'll do as I say?"

Another nod.

Voltaire released his shoulders, "good. You may go upstairs to your room. Clean yourself up, you look a right state."

Kai shamefully pulled himself onto his feet. He didn't have the nerve to look into Voltaire's eyes again. He felt guilty, but he just couldn't see the point in fighting it anymore.

He walked out of the room and saw Boris stood watching him, grinning.

'Stupid basterd,' Kai thought miserably, 'I'll make your life a living hell one day, just like you've done to me.'

He made his way slowly upstairs, noticing how his injuries were becoming irritating and painful once again. Gritting his teeth, Kai gripped the banister and heaved his body to the second floor.

His bedroom was at the end of the hall. It was a large, yet quite simple room.

Kai pushed open the door and looked at the familiar surroundings. The last time he was in this room, he was blissfully unaware of all the pain and torment he had suffered in his life.

He closed his eyes and remembered how easy it was. Before the world championships. Before the memories came back. Before the BladeBreakers.

* * *

The BladeBreaker's, Hilary and Bruce sat gathered in Mr. Dickinson's office. 

It was a large office, including a big desk, bookshelf and the walls were plastered with certificates from universities and investments and many framed photographs of the BladeBreaker's, each featuring the lofty figure of the team captain… Kai.

It had been a few hours since they arrived back from Falcove. Conversation hadn't been a big hit. The silence was dominating.

Hilary had, yet again, been crying, and so had Max, only he had done it discreetly. Not that he was ashamed to cry, he just wanted to be strong, for Hilary, for the others, for Kai. However, the tension and the lack of information had gotten the best of him. And the fact that his mum had to go and settle the All-Stars into their hotel did not make anything easier for the young blonde.

Suddenly Mr. Dickinson came through the door and everyone's attention was fixed on him. He looked grave.

He sighed, "the police have just phoned."

"Have they found -" Ray started but Mr. Dickinson held up a hand.

"No, Kai has not been found," Mr. Dickinson said, "they phoned to inform us about the situation in Falcove."

"It appears that the young girl, who had the name 'Lily' on her clothes, though it is believed that is not her real name, was murdered around only 30 minutes to 1 hour before we arrived."

Ray closed his eyes. 'If we'd only have gotten their sooner.'

Tyson blinked, "how were they able to figure that out?" he asked frowning slightly.

Mr. Dickinson shuffled uncomfortably, "well, her blood for one. It wasn't completely dry. And her body, it wasn't as cold -"

"I get the idea," Tyson muttered looking disturbed with the news.

He wasn't the only one. Max, the poor kid, now had images of forensic officers dipping their fingers into the young girls blood and prodding her stiff body.

He shivered.

"Anyway, their main reason for calling was to tell us that Kai had defiantly been there today."

The group looked up hopefully.

"His fingerprints were found upstairs and also in the room where 'Lily' was found…"

Ray looked angry, "Kai wouldn't -"

"I wasn't suggesting that he did anything Ray," Mr. Dickinson interrupted calmly, "this is merely what the police told me."

Ray mumbled an apology, yet he frowned, along with the others when he saw Mr. Dickinson look down hesitantly.

"What is it," Tyson asked starting to feel panicked.

"This next information is very startling," Mr. Dickinson said, his voice shaking slightly, "it seems, that no more than an hour before she was killed, 'Lily' had sexual intercourse."

His voice shuck violently on the last two words, and he refused to meet any of the eyes which were staring at him intently, watching his every movement, though nobody dared to speak.

Finally, Bruce broke the silence, "are the police suggesting she was raped?"

Mr. Dickinson looked up, "yes," he said slowly, "they believe she was raped and then murdered. And…"

He trailed off, extremely unsure how to say the rest.

Ray leaned forward, "And?" he urged impatiently, "And what???"

Mr. Dickinson took a deep breathe, "And, from what the police have found out… if was Kai who 'Lily' had sex with."

There was the most awful silence.

Ray started shaking his head wildly. Hilary started crying again. Max looked dumbfounded. Kenny hugged Dizzi to his chest. And Tyson…

He frowned again, "how do they tell?"

"Fingerprints, DNA samples -"

"DNA of what?"

Mr. Dickinson and Bruce exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Well, Ty," Bruce started, "remember the 'birds and bees' thing I told you -"

Hilary leaned forward and grabbed Tyson's arm furiously, pulling him closer and whispering something in his ear, before letting him go, where he scratched his head embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Idiot!" Hilary hissed, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oi! It's not my fault I didn't know!"

"Didn't you listen when we had Sex Education lessons in school?" (**A/N: I don't know what it's like in other countries, but I had my first sex education lesson when I was 11. I was so childish, I burst out laughing when they were handing the condoms around.**)

"Yeah, but -"

"Well you should have known how babies are made then!"

"From sex!"

"That's the simple term! Didn't you listen to the part about the males contribution to the eggs fertilisation?"

"Stop using big words at me Hilary!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bruce cut in sharply as the others had been watching the argument, their heads snapping from Tyson to Hilary, awaiting each retort. "Guy's calm down! This isn't helping Kai is it?"

Ray looked at Mr. Dickinson, his brows knitted together.

"Mr. Dickinson… do you believe it was Kai? I mean… do you t-think he r-raped -"

"I most certainly do not, Ray," Mr. Dickinson replied shaking his head, and Ray sighed, "I know Kai better than you think, and he would not do such a thing. Besides, the police also told me that another person appeared to have been in the building around the same time. There were other footprints."

They nodded, each thinking who else could have been present. Obviously Voltaire or Boris. But why? What did they do? Take Kai to Falcove, let him sleep with some random chick, kill her and them take him back? And why was she holding Dranzer? Kai wouldn't just leave his beloved bit-beast in the palms of a dead girl.

So many questions.

Ray looked down at Kai be blade which they had taken from the building.

Okay, so it was illegal to remove objects from a crime-scene, but there was no way he was leaving something so precious there. Clutched in a cold hand and them examined by strangers for any sign that Kai was a murderer.

Max was crying openly now, "so what are we going to do now?"

* * *

Kai's POV

I'm stood in the shower, letting the water run over me. I can hardly tell that the water is burning me. I don't feel anything really. Not now. Just pain.

I stepped out of the shower. The fluorescent lights burnt my eyes but I ignored it. Just pain. Nothing worse than how I felt on the inside.

I dried my self of and pulled on some clothes I'd brought in earlier.

I looked into the mirror. My hair was tousled and still dripping.

I could hardly even recognise myself. I didn't see the strong boy that was visible only a few hours ago. I just saw a pathetic, traitorous weakling. And no wonder. I'd given in to my Grandfather. I let Boris's words get to me, and it destroyed me.

I looked deep into my own eyes, dull and glazed. And I saw it all.

The torture. The pain. My Parents. Grandfather. Dranzer. Betrayal. The loneliness. Svetlana. And then finally. The BladeBreakers. They had their backs to me.

**SMASH!**

Tears leaked down my face, as I stood still, my arm outstretched. My fist in the mirror. Broken pieces falling the floor as the glass shattered. My reflection cracked.

Blood trailed between my fingers as pieces of glass lodged themselves into my fingers.

It hurt… and yet… it felt good.

I removed my hand from the mirror and watched the blood dribble. It was fascinating.

I picked up a broken shard of glass and held it tightly.

I moved to the bathroom door and leant my back against it, gently sliding down until I was sat comfortably.

I turned my inner arm to face my.

Slowly, pressing hard, I drew the glass across my arm. Blood came to the surface. It didn't run down my arms, but stayed in the same way.

I smiled as more tears fell and cut deep into my skin again.

* * *

_I'm fading,_

_So cold out,_

_No coat on, don't notice the rain?_

_It's the right time,_

_You were with me,_

_How come I can only feel pain?_

_Now I felt it,_

_For a moment,_

_Sun was shining, burning too bright._

_Sky abandoned,_

_No real reason,_

_Down on my knees, I succumb to the night._

_But the stranger in the mirror,_

_I don't know her,_

_I fear her, _

_I cry for her every night._

_When I see her… with you._

_Broken shards of glass in my fingers,_

_Bleed in protest,_

_In sadness,_

_I suffer not knowing the way._

_To hate her… and I do._

_On the outside,_

_Songs of laughter,_

_Tears are falling, but nobody sees._

_Broken sunsets,_

_Masked in grey fog,_

_Vindictive when, swallow my pleas._

_I'm alone now,_

_Light my candles,_

_In the bathtub I sit, holding my knees._

_Now I'm sorry,_

_In this moment,_

_Destined to face, life's miseries._

_But the stranger in the mirror,_

_I don't know her,_

_I fear her, _

_I cry for her every night._

_When I see her… with you._

_Broken shards of glass in my fingers,_

_Bleed in protest,_

_In sadness,_

_I suffer not knowing the way._

_To hate her… and I do._

_I'm fading,_

_So cold out,_

_Don't notice the rain._

_You were with me,_

_How come I can only feel pain?_

_But the stranger in the mirror,_

_I don't know her,_

_I fear her, _

_I cry for her every night._

_When I see her… with you._

_Broken shards of glass in my fingers,_

_Bleed in protest,_

_In sadness,_

_I suffer not knowing the way._

_To hate her… and I do._

_I'm fading,_

_So cold out,_

_Don't notice the rain,_

_I'm fading, I'm fading,_

_How come I can only feel pain?_

_**Stranger by Endless Blue**_

_**  
**_

* * *

**Emo ending lmao!**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed anyway.**

**More Kai torture coming along very soon don't worry!**

**So, anyway, please review!**

**I'll update whenever I can!**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**I don't actually have that much to say.**

**Except…..**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**However, on a more serious note; if anyone is offended by the issue of self-harming, then I swear that offence was not intended. I know how serious it is, believe me I've been there and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I also know many other people who have cut themselves, so I don't take it lightly. **

**If you have any problems with it (and there are some people out there who are disgusted by it) - please keep it to yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kai lay in his room. It was past midnight, and although he was physically and mentally exhausted, he couldn't sleep. He didn't think he could face the nightmares.

It'd only been a few hours since he'd been brought back by Boris, but he was already having the worst dreams imaginable, waking up barely 10 minutes after falling asleep drenched in sweet, shivering.

So now he was doing anything and everything to prevent the sleep that was dawning on him.

For the hundredth time that night, Kai turned over and pulled out a razor he'd taken from the bathroom, and, although it was dark, he dragged it across his left arm several times. He winced slightly as the razor pierced through his skin which was already covered with scratches, small and big.

He then pulled out a wad of toilet paper and cleared up the blood. He wasn't sure how his grandfather would react if he knew. Probably smug that he'd reduced Kai into self-harming, but also pissed because it was such a pitiful thing to do.

Shifting onto his other side, Kai sighed and stared ahead, feeling the sleep coming over him again, more powerful and forceful than ever. And before he knew it and despite the burning in his arm, he was consumed by the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was awoken next morning by a sharp slap to his face. He wearily opened his eyes and was immediately met with the face of Boris, evil grin and all.

Kai frowned and looked at his alarm clock: 6:30am.

"Rise and shine Kai," Boris said carelessly, "Time to train."

Kai didn't say anything, just dully pulled himself up and out of his bed, stumbling sleepily past Boris and into the bathroom, where he proceeded to take a shower.

However, Boris had different ideas. Kai had only just closed the bathroom door and started pulling off his night shirt, when Boris wrenched the door open, glaring furiously at the duel-haired teen.

"I _said_ time to _train_, not time to _shower_!" he snapped, stepping forward and seizing Kai's arm, who still had his shirt half way over his head, and dragged him from the room.

Kai struggled, trying to force his shirt away from his eyes, which would have been very helpful as Boris pulled him to the staircase and Kai almost tripped down them.

"Faster boy!" Boris snarled as Kai lagged behind, still fighting with shirt, which Boris noticed.

He stopped and sighed impatiently before pulling Kai's shirt back down into it's original position, gifting the teen with his sight again.

"Idiot," Boris hissed and then continued dragging Kai to, (three guesses where), the cellar.

Once down there, Boris thrust Kai head first to the floor in one of the many chambers.

This particular room contained a large bey-dish along with electronic shooters.

Kai sat on the stone floor and looked around as he heard Boris bolting the door shut, waiting for instructions, which he received moments later.

"Now, your going to practise your beyblading until noon. Mistakes are not tolerated and punishments will be handed out accordingly," Boris said with a twisted smile at the last part.

Kai nodded, but still continued to sit still. He didn't have a blade after all.

Boris stared at the teen, becoming furious fast.

"Well?!?! What are you waiting for?"

Kai looked down and mumbled, "a blade would be helpful."

Of course, Dranzer was still back in Falcove, clutched in the hand of a dead girl.

Boris maintained the look of fury for a few seconds before composing himself and smirking down at Kai.

"How silly of me to forget," Boris said while reaching inside his coat pocket and withdrawing an item that fitted comfortably in the palm of his hand.

"An old friend of yours," Boris continued studying the item before tossing it in front of Kai, "play nicely."

Kai's POV

I watched as Boris tossed the item through the air and it landed a few inches in front of me. My mouth dropped open as I stared at it.

Shit.

Black Dranzer.

"Play nicely."

* * *

The BladeBreaker's were all back at Tyson's dojo. It had been suggested that they try to get some sleep, but it was practically impossible. 

It was around 7am. If Kai as here, he'd be yelling at them to get up before retrieving a bucket of ice cold water to throw over Tyson.

But he wasn't here. He was… well they didn't know.

Ray sighed and turned over, he hadn't managed to get more than an hours sleep last night, all the events of the last few days were swirling around in his mind, preventing the sleep he desperately needed and craved. And he was sure that the others were in similar positions.

"Max? Max? Are you awake?" Ray whispered at the still figure beside him.

"…Yeah," came the reply.

"Have you slept at all?"

Max shuffled around to face Ray, "…no. You?"

"A little."

The two boys were silent for a while, until they saw another figure moving closer to them. They just watched as Kenny propped himself on his pillow next to them. Apparently he had been listening to their 'conversation.'

"Mr. Dickinson said the police are going to search Voltaire's mansion today," Kenny muttered once comfortable.

"Do you think Kai will be there?" Max asked him.

Kenny rubbed his eyes, he looked strange without his glasses protruding on his forehead.

"I'm not sure. It seems the most likely place, but I'm just not sure if Voltaire and Boris would hold him in such an obvious place."

Ray sighed and mumbled, "I guess we'll just have to wait."

* * *

Kai's POV

I think… it's been about 3, maybe 4, hours since Boris woke me up. I don't know, my head is spinning.

I could easily train for hours on end, but it doesn't help that Boris beats on me every time my blade so much as wobbles.

I sighed and readied myself over the bey-dish, preparing to launch. Boris was stood to my left watching my every move, looking for the slightest flaw.

I know that Boris doesn't particularly care about how good my blading is, it's my Grandfather who wants me to be the best. No… Boris just wants the opportunity to _punish_ me.

I closed and re-opened my eyes several times before pulling on the rip-chord and Black Dranzer flew into the dish.

To me the launch seemed quite good, almost perfect. However Boris didn't see it that way.

He looked at the black blade spinning in the dish before looking at me. He was grinning gleefully. And I know what that means.

"Tut tut Kai," he said advancing towards me as I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my feet, "it seems that you launched too far to the left. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for that."

I swore under my breathe and looked up just in time to see Boris's fist flying towards my face. I didn't even have time to tense myself for the blow, so when I felt the impact against my cheek, I fell blindly to the floor landing on my right hand, which, although it was still wrapped up in a cast, still hurt like hell.

"Pathetic," I heard Boris mutter before his foot collided with my ribs, causing me to heave and I tasted both sick and blood in my mouth at the same time.

I spat the mixture bitterly out onto the floor, though the taste did not evaporate as quickly as I would have liked.

I didn't have long to focus on it though, because Boris stood behind me and placed a heavy boot on the back of my knee-joint, and applied a hell of a lot of pressure, causing me to squirm in discomfort.

The pressure was released and I managed a little sigh, but then Boris shadow fell over my face and I turned my head an inch or so to look up at him, hatred and fear written all over my face.

Boris kneeled down next to me and reached out for my chin, pulling my face higher so I was almost at eye level with him. For a minute or so he didn't say anything, just looked at me with, surprisingly, no expression on his face what so ever. He wasn't he wearing that twisted smile of his.

He suddenly snickered, an with his free hand, he reached out for my left arm, squeezing hard. It didn't particularly hurt, although I did flinch ever so slightly when he pressed down on a sore bruise. He then stroke down towards my hand, where he gripped my fingers together uncomfortably.

"I'm going to personally make sure I can keep having this fun for a very long time," he hissed wickedly.

And with that, he wrenched back all of my fingers on my left hand apart from my little one.

I opened my mouth and gave a have cry, which sounded more like an exaggerated gasp, as I felt all three of the fingers break and I had to clamp my eyes tightly shut to make sure I didn't cry.

Boris laughed as he let go of me, and I dropped back down wishing I could sink right into the floor. I was in for it now, there was no way I'd be able to launch properly. I was already using my left hand, my weaker hand, to pull the rip-chord, but now I'm just screwed. Boris is going to use this as an excuse to pummel me.

Boris retrieved Black Dranzer from the dish, which had stopped spinning the moment he hit me, and came back to my side. He pulled me up by (like always) my hair and shoved the blade into my broken hands. I flinched slightly and Boris pushed me to the edge of the dish.

With difficulty, I managed to slot the blade into my launcher, hissing whenever pressure was placed on my fingers.

Now came the difficult part, launching the blade (_the_ blade, not _my_ blade, never again).

I managed to grip the launcher with my thumb and little finger, and with all the strength I could muster, I tugged on the rip-chord and the beyblade flew pathetically into the dish.

It span around for a matter of seconds before wobbling and the dropping to it's side where it lay motionless.

I stared blankly at it more a moment. Well… that was tragic.

"What?" a familiar voice came from the doorway, "the hell… was that?"

I looked through a curtain of hair hiding my face to see my Grandfather watching with a look of disgust on his face.

I saw Boris smirk, "he's been terrible all day."

I flinched at his words. Ouch… considering my current position, I'd say I've been pretty decent.

There was a small silence in the room, and I saw Grandfather looking from me to Boris. Then he started walking towards me, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor and walls. I didn't move or look up, I just waited until he reached me.

When he did, he copied Boris's actions from a few minutes ago and took my chin I his hands. He studied my face for a while, paying particular attention to the cuts and bruises forming especially around my temple.

He then released my face and took my hands in his, looking at the obviously broken bones. He pulled my left hand closer to his face and, before I could sop him or even blink, he pulled on the three broken fingers, pinching and prodding them.

I grinded my teeth together and scrunched my eyes up. They may only be my fingers but when they're broken and someone is wringing them around, it does kind of hurt… a lot.

I was unable to hold in a few cries and gasps, and I felt my Grandfathers patience wearing out.

He let go of my fingers quickly and then back-handed me, taking me by surprise.

"Stop moaning!" he hissed at me while I clutched my sore cheek.

I looked into his face, and was shocked to see furious expression. I can't have made him that angry, could I?

His face said other wise, I could practically feel the heated anger. Fuck, I'm in for it.

I lowered my head and bit my lip - it's becoming quite a good gesture to prove how shit I feel - I waited for the fury to be unleashed.

However, it didn't come. Instead Grandfather turned to face Boris, who's face dropped when seeing his expression.

"Boris! I said you could beat him," my grandfather hollered, "but rendering him completely useless was **not** part of the plan!"

Boris looked as though he'd just swallowed a lemon, and with my head bowed, watching again through my unruly hair, I was able to express a small, smug smile.

"B-but Sir!" Boris spluttered, "his blading was awful! In fact I'm sure he was purposely disobeying me!"

What the fuck! Boris… you scum-sucking, lying, Satanist, hypercritical, low-living… and a bunch of other insulting words… BASTERD!

My Grandfather was not swayed.

"Well next time, whip him until he learns his lesson!" he snapped, "You can smash his rib-cage for all I care, but just don't damage his hands!"

Typical, they speak about me as though I'm not even in the room.

Boris stepped his feet together and bowed low, "of course Sir."

My Grandfathers face softened, and he shot he a glare before snapping his fingers, and several people entered the room.

I finally raised my head to look at these new bunch, and I automatically felt challenged.

There were two men in white lab-coats, who I recognized briefly from the Abby, and some of my Grandfather's cronies. It seemed like they already knew what they were here for because they advanced without wavering.

The to scientists hung back slightly, opening a silver case and messing with the contents while the cronies came towards me threateningly. I didn't know what they wanted but I knew it wouldn't be good for me.

I scanned the room quickly searching for any way out, although I already knew there wasn't.

Maybe I could get around them somehow?

No. Not now seeing as though Grandfather has just gone and stood by the door.

And then I saw it. In the scientists hand. The needle.

I felt a lump in my throat and I struggled to push it down. I must have looked petrified because Boris looked unbelievably smug.

I took a step backwards as their pace quickened, and I didn't notice Boris coming towards me from the side.

I tried desperately to control myself, but the panic building up inside was just too much.

Suddenly Boris Seized his arms and one of the larger cronies came to hold the stricken teen still, but I had other plans.

Finding an unknown strength within myself, I kneed the crony in his 'delicates' (**A/N: I love all the different names you can call that area of a males body**) who fell to the floor in pain, and then sent my fist crashing into Boris's face.

Boris grunted as he stumbled back, and Voltaire, who had been looking away, was now watching the scene with mild interest.

I fought furiously against two more guards, punching, kicking… hell, I was even willing to scratch and pull hair at this rate.

I blocked a fist that came speeding towards my face with my arm, not daring to use hand because I knew it would be painful on myself. Lucky the cast on my right hand was hard enough to concuss a full-grown man.

There was only one crony in my way now, the scientists had backed away, actually frightened of me, which gave me added strength.

The crony went for my waist. I smirked as his move was so predictable and as he dived at me, I stepped to the side and managed to kick him in the face with such force, I actually felt the bones breaking against my foot. (**A/N: remember he's not wearing any shoes and he's still in his night clothes, shirt and jogging pants**).

Just my Grandfather now.

I raced towards the door, my Grandfather watched me on coming, frowning in anger. I can get past him. I **will** get past him.

And just as those words passed through my mind, I felt someone grab me from behind and drag me to the floor.

I turned my neck sharply and saw Boris using all of his might to hold me down. I fought back of course, writhing every part of my body, trying to shake him of, but somehow, he didn't lose his grasp on me.

I hit him continuously in the head, but soon two of the fallen cronies came to help hold me down, and although I continued to struggle, it wasn't long until they had me pinned against the floor.

I watched the scientists out of the corner of my eye. They seemed to have lost their nerve watching me flail around so violently, and prayed that they'd stay the hell away.

Ye right, my Grandfather sent them one the Hiwatari special 'death-glares' and they came scurrying over, needle in hand.

My struggles became more desperate as they came closer. Every now and again I managed to send a powerful kick at my attackers, but it just wasn't enough. These guys were built like German shit-houses.

The scientists were only a foot away now and were trying to figure out the best way of reaching towards me without sustaining any injuries. Grandfather was becoming impatient, as always.

"Just shove it in him for Christ's sake!"

The scientists nodded, and stretched aiming for the joint on my right arm. I hastily pulled away.

"No!" I cried, and Boris and the cronies had an even more difficult time restraining me, "please… away - don't put -"

I moved my stare towards my Grandfather and looked up at him with merciful eyes.

"Grandfather!" I begged as I sensed the needle coming closer, "please!"

He just looked at me with no expression, and when I felt the needle pierce my skin and tears slipped from my eyes, he turned away from me and left the room.

I don't know what they had injected me with. It wasn't a sedative or any other sort of muscle-relaxant - far from it. Whatever the hell it was; it made me scream in pain.

It felt like acid was coursing through my veins, burning holes and slowly dissolving my insides.

I scrunched my eyes closed as more tears fell, the pain was unbearable, it felt like I was being electrocuted while being crushed. Every part of me felt like I was on fire.

Another scream tore out of my throat, and when I did manage to open my eyes, everything seemed to be spinning and flashing. I saw faces, but they looked more like deformed monsters dripping with shit or something.

My head hurts like someone's been panel-beating it for the last nine hours.

Normal POV

Kai's struggles weakened, and although he was still in great pain, it was that that had worn him out. He was drifting of into sleep.

Little did he know it would only be the beginning of his troubles.

"Is he asleep?" Boris asked as he looked at Kai who's brows were knitted together and he was mumbling something, obviously still in pain.

"Yes," said one of the scientists, checking the teens pulse and heart-beat.

"Good," Boris said smugly, straightening up, "take him down to the labs, strap him down and we'll just have to wait until he awakes."

Boris strode out of the room just as the cronies were picking up Kai's unconscious form.

He headed to he ground floor to report back to Voltaire.

* * *

Voltaire was in his study, not looking at anything in particular. 

The only think on his mind, was the look of pure hopelessness and terror on his Grandson's face. And somewhere deep inside himself, Voltaire felt that image gave a tug

* * *

_I am the wilderness locked in cage,_

_I am a growing force you kept in place,_

_I am a tree reaching for the sun - please don't hold me down._

_Please don't hold me down._

_  
I am a rolling wave without the motion,_

_A glass of water longing for the ocean,_

_I am an _a_sphalt flower breaking free - but you keep stopping me. _

_Release me… release me._

_  
I am the rain that's falling down on you,_

_That you shielded yourself from with a roof.  
_

_I AM THE FIRE BURNING DESPERATLEY - BUT YOUR CONTOLLING ME._

_RELEASE ME…RELEASE ME._

_  
**Release me by Laura Sweden **_

* * *

**Is Voltaire growing a heart?**

**As for the song at the end, it's very short, but if you haven't got it, I suggest you download it. It's amazing, and I think it really suits Kai in my story.**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as normal.**

**Therefore I have a small proposal. Seeing as though I'm finding it harder and harder to make time to wrote new chapters (mainly because of my brother) and if people are really eager for new chapters, I will hand write chapters in my spare time when I'm unable to get on the computer.**

**Unless of course you are willing to wait a bit longer than normal for new chapters?**

**It's up to you guys so just tell me.**

**As always, please review, I think I really need some motivation ):**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again I'm going to have to make an apology! I'm sorry for not being more committed to my stories and the gaps in-between updates are getting longer! But I promise you that I will never leave a story uncompleted.**

**A lot of Kai's history in this chapter, and there's a lot of talking as well, anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Bladebreaker's were sat in Mr. Dickinson's office again, along with Bruce and Judy. They had just received a phone call from the police, who were ready to start the search at Voltaire's mansion.

Tyson looked angrily at the door. He'd just heard a scuffle outside followed by hushed voices. Once again; The White Tigers and, more specifically, The All-Stars were trying eavesdrop on the conversations within the office.

'They've made it clear that they don't like Kai,' Tyson thought moodily, 'so why are they so interested? I bet they just like the gossip.'

Ray, Max and Hilary were staring at Mr. Dickinson, who was on the phone with the police, intently.

Kenny was typing away on his laptop, while Bruce and Judy were having a small discussion in the corner of the room.

"I know it's none of their business," Judy whispered, as her eyes flicked towards the door and back, behind which she knew were her team along with The White Tigers, "but maybe we could just tell them the general picture of what's happening. Then they wont resort to eavesdropping."

Bruce looked uncomfortable.

"I know that would probably make things easier Judy... but I know as well as you do about their feelings towards Kai. And to tell them anything about this situation without Kai's permission - it'd just be unfair on him. And I think he's most likely had enough of bad treatment."

Judy sighed, "I guess your right. It's just The All-Stars are driving me mad; they keep asking me over and over if Kai has - and I quote - 'snuffed it'."

Bruce grimaced; he also had had some members of the other teams ask him what the situation with Kai was all about. He had refused to answer however, saying it was a private matter.

Just then they heard another scuffle by the door followed by a small bang, and Judy strode towards it. She opened the door and glared out while the others inside the office heard running footsteps and a few giggles.

Tyson frowned in anger again, he couldn't believe they were all laughing and joking about all this. They don't know all the details, but the other teams knew that this was a serious predicament.

'Wow,' Tyson thought, '_predicament_ - now that's a big word.'

* * *

Kai's POV

I really don't know where I am.

I… I think I'm dead. Or close to death anyway. I feel like I'm just floating. I can't see anything, or smell or hear. But I can feel the wind, it's like there's a gentle, just strong enough to tussle my hair.

Just then, I felt a piercing pain shoot through my left side. It was like being shocked with the stun-gun again, only ten times more powerful. I lurched and writhed in pain as a scream tore out of my throat and into the silence around me.

Normal POV

Boris stared at the boy on the metal table. He had been extremely still, except for the frequent expressions of pain that passed over his face.

All of a sudden, the boy bucked against his restraints and tossed around on the table, many strangled cries escaping his throat.

Boris smiled and reached a hand out. Gently he stroked the boys forehead, wiping the sweat-drenched hair from his eyes. The boy calmed slightly, but the small gasps and cries told that he was still in pain, although he didn't writhe as much.

"Hush Kai," Boris whispered, "when you wake up, you'll be a new person."

* * *

Mr. Dickinson sighed and put his head in his hands. The police would be ready to set of to the Hiwatari mansion some time around now. He's sent the Bladebreaker's to get some food despite their protests. But he needed them to leave. He had an appointment, and Mr. Dickinson knew all too well the BladeBreaker's wouldn't be happy if they found out who he was meeting.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Mr. Dickinson looked up. He took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the door.

He paused with his hand outstretched. The person on the other side became impatient and rapped on the door again. Finally, Mr. Dickinson grabbed the door handle and open it.

He was greeted with a cocky smirk from a red-headed boy.

"Why hello, Stanley," the boy said in a sly voice.

Mr. Dickinson nodded, "It's nice to see you again… Tala."

* * *

_A small two-toned haired boy sat waiting in the lobby of a business co-operation. He looked around watching the important men and women walking by carrying documents and reports._

"_Hey Kai," came the voice of a female._

_The boy, Kai, looked up and smiled happily._

"_Elena!"_

_Elena smiled back, which caused Kai to giggle. He always thought Elena was pretty, and her gloss-coated lips sparkled as she leaned forward to take his hand, which he accepted quickly._

_Elena lead Kai towards the elevator, which they entered and Elena pressed the button for the ninth floor._

"_Your Grandfather is looking forward to seeing you," Elena said, forcing another smile to spread other the child's face._

"_Really?" he asked eagerly._

"_Yes. He's been extremely busy recently. The company has expanded over several more nations; but he made a point of postponing some of his meetings so you could come visit."_

_Kai blinked at her, not quite understanding all of what had just been said, but he took it in good manner and smiled, clinging happily onto Elena's leg._

_Elena laughed._

"_Say, Kai, how old are you now?" she asked the ecstatic little boy pulling on her long skirt._

"_Five and one eighth!"_

_Elena laughed again at the boys response, "you sure are smart for your age!"_

_Kai nuzzled into her leg, the smile still visible on his pure face._

_When they reached their floor, Kai darted out quickly; he knew the way, he'd been here many times before, and Elena was left to scuttle behind him._

_Kai burst though double doors and into the room of the Hiwatari Co-Operation's President._

"_Grandfather!" Kai squealed._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Kai's face twitched with mingled emotions as he lay on the metal table. He was alone in the room now. Boris had wondered of after hearing the news that the teen may not awaken for a day or so.

A small cry escaped his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What's the matter Kai?" an important looking man asked the small boy._

_Kai sat nervously on his chair, fiddling with his t-shirt._

"_Nothing Grandfather. I-I just…"_

"_If there's nothing wrong… then you won't mind doing a little physical test will you? You have them every month," Voltaire said looking down to his grandson._

_The boy looked up with innocent eyes, "I'm j-just… n-not feeling too w-well Grandfather," he stuttered._

_Voltaire stood up firmly._

"_Nonsense! Now up on your feet," he commanded, however his voice was more gentle than it would be in years to come._

_Kai nodded and slid of his chair, as slowly and carefully as he could - yet he couldn't hide it._

_As soon as his feet touched the floor, he doubled over in pain, clutching his ribs. His Grandfather looked startled._

"_Kai!?!?"_

"_I-I'm alright!" Kai wheezed, struggling to get oxygen into his lungs._

_Voltaire scoffed, "no your not. Sit up."_

_Kai did as he was told and sat legs-crossed on the floor._

"_Take your shirt off," Voltaire ordered._

_Kai visible flinched, panic over taking him. He didn't was to disobey his Grandfather, but he couldn't - he couldn't let him see._

"_Take it off."_

_Kai avoided eye contact and shock his head furiously, gripping the floor._

_Voltaire sighed impatiently before kneeling next to his grandson and forcing his shirt over his head._

"_NO!" Kai gasped and struggled to keep his upper-clothing on, but his Grandfather was much more powerful, and soon the t-shirt lay discarded on the floor next to them, leaving Kai's chest exposed._

_Kai looked away shamefully as Voltaire's eyes narrowed._

_Kai's chest was mostly a purple/blue colour and there was an obvious broken rib._

_Voltaire didn't say anything for a moment or two, he just stared at the large bruises; the boy had obviously taken a good beating._

"_What happened this time?" he asked finally._

_Kai didn't take his eyes of the floor._

"_I fell down again," he mumbled._

_Voltaire sighed. He knew all too well that Kai had not fallen down. He also knew about his daughter-in-laws short temper. This was not the first time, nor the second. In fact, he had seen similar injuries all over his Grandson's body on numerous occasions within the past year or so._

_Watching Kai closely, Voltaire leaned forward slightly._

"_You'll be turning 6 years old in less that two months Kai. Just so you know - you won't have to put up with this much longer. I've got special plans for you."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few tears fell from Kai's closed eyes. The memories were painful, and as his life went on they became worse. Still unconscious, he turned his head to the left, and the tears dripped onto the hard, cold table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kai sat in a hospital bed, he'd never felt more miserable than he was right now. He sat up staring at his lap, his right arm in a sling. There wasn't much else for him to do but stare at random things. His body was aching and any sort of movement was extreme discomfort for him. Besides the doctors had told him not to move around too much, or else the internal bleeding might get worse. Although, they believed he would be allowed to leave soon, most kids who 'fall down the stairs' don't sustain life-threatening injuries._

_The door of Kai's room opened, and Voltaire stepped inside. Kai didn't turn to look, his eyes just quickly flickered over in the direction of his Grandfather's figure._

_Voltaire walked up to the hospital bed and sat down on the only chair, taking a quick look around._

_The room was very simple. Blank, white walls with a fair sized window with white blinds. There was a wire attached to the boys left arm with was connected to a drip. He was also attached to a heart monitor in case there was a problem; but aside from that, there was nothing else in the room. No get-well cards. No flowers. Nothing. Just a spare pair of pyjamas. _

"_How are you?" Voltaire asked breaking the silence._

"_A-Alright…" Kai said with a slight nervous stutter._

"_You'll be allowed to leave in a few days."_

_Kai paused and then nodded his heading. He hated hospitals, but he didn't want to go home, he was scared._

_The two relatives sat silently for a little while longer, Voltaire watching Kai closely as his breathing was becoming slightly quicker, as though he was afraid of something._

"_G-Grandfather?" Kai asked shakily._

"_Hm?"_

"_I missed my 6th birthday…"_

_Voltaire frowned. He knew very well that Kai had been in a coma for three weeks after he 'fell down the stairs;' and during that time the boy had turned six years old. But he didn't understand why Kai would be upset about it - he had never celebrated his birthday before, and he had only ever received one present on his 5th birthday, and that was a beyblade from Voltaire. Kira had told all the servants at the mansion that they were forbidden to even acknowledge her sons birthday. So why did Kai hold so much despair in his voice._

_Voltaire was brought out of his thoughts by his Grandson's voice._

"_Y-You said that for my 6th birthday…you said that I wouldn't have to go through t-t-those t-things any longer… and you s-said you had special plans. B-But I w-was asleep," Kai mumbled, trying to hide the tears that were leaking out from behind his eyes._

_Voltaire suddenly smiled._

"_And I do have special plans," he said calmly, and Kai looked up, the tears now visible, "I meant what I said Kai, you _won't_ have to keep living like that. Very soon you'll have a new life."_

"_Then mummy will start loving me?" Kai asked eagerly._

"_Something like that," Voltaire replied his smile growing._

_Kai didn't completely understand what his Grandfather meant, but he didn't press the matter, and just watched as his Grandfather stood up and headed to the door. Just before he left he turned to face Kai._

"_Very soon."_

_And with that he closed the door and Kai sat, his mouth slightly open, his face still stained with tears. His Grandfather said his mum could start to love him. Maybe they could be a proper family?_

_Kai shuddered suddenly. Whatever he'd been planning, Kai didn't like the smile his Grandfather had been wearing when he left._

* * *

Tala sat comfortably in one of the padded chairs in Mr. Dickinson's office, admiring the leather material and helping himself to another biscuit from a plate on the desk.

"So you have no idea what Boris may be up to?" Mr. Dickinson asked for the tenth time.

"No, I told you that 5 minutes. Me, Spencer, Bryan and Ian were dropped from the team after the World Championships, before The Abby even closed. I have no idea what Boris and Voltaire are up too. Settled?" Tala said before taking a bite out of his biscuit.

Mr. Dickinson sighed. Tala and the Demolition Boys had agreed to come to Japan two days before hand after Mr. Dickinson had insisted he needed to speak with them face to face.

"Well, Stanley, seeing as though I have been a very co-operative acquaintance -"

Mr. Dickinson coughed discreetly. Tala had answered most of his questions yes. But he had also added a sarcastic remark to every answer, eaten most of his biscuits and acted as though he owned most of the place.

But then again, Mr. Dickinson couldn't really blame him. The teen finally had some freedom in his life, over time he will learn to be_nice_ - hopefully.

" - why don't you tell me what this is all about?" Tala said leaning back in his chair, "after all, you've dragged me and my team halfway across the world, naturally we expect something in return."

Mr. Dickinson raised an eyebrow at the red-head, who, annoying, smirked and copied the him.

"There's just been a small issue involving Boris and Voltaire," Mr. Dickinson said vaguely.

"Elaborate?" Tala said, more a demand than a question.

Mr. Dickinson sighed, he knew this would happen, "I'm apologise Tala, but it wouldn't be right for me to say."

Tala scoffed, "so you drag us here, question us and then send us on our merry way? How very charming," he said standing up and heading to the door.

"It's about Kai…" Mr. Dickinson added.

Tala stopped and faced the older man, and cocked up an eyebrow, "Mr. Delightful you mean?"

"What was your relationship with Kai?" Mr. Dickinson inquired.

Tala shrugged, "anti-social, stuck-up, anger management issues - he's not the kind of guy I like to acquaint myself with. Kai was just a team mate, nothing more."

"What about in the Abby?" M. Dickinson asked desperately, even the slightest thing could be useful in finding Kai, "how was he treated compared to yourself."

"When he first came…" Tala thought for a moment, "I don't know, I didn't go to the Abby until I was 9 (**A/N: Tala and Spencer are a year older than Kai, Bryan is two years older than him and Ian is the same age**) but I know Boris really enjoyed using him as a punch bag from the word go. That's all I really remember. We were forbidden to talk to the other… _students_, I only really got to know Bryan, Spencer and Ian when I joined the official Demolition Boy's line-up."

Mr. Dickinson sighed, the information wasn't exactly helpful.

"So, this is something to do with Kai as well?" Tala's voice broke through Mr. Dickinson's thoughts.

"Yes."

"Let me guess… Boris and Voltaire want some sort of revenge on Kai for going back to those kids?" Tala said casually stretching his arms.

"The Bladebreaker's," Mr. Dickinson corrected.

"Whatever."

"And, yes, that is correct. Boris and Voltaire have kidnapped Kai."

Tala was silent for a while, obviously in deep thought.

"… I'll help you with whatever you want," he said suddenly and Mr. Dickinson looked at him intensely.

"If…?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"If…" Tala said slowly, "the BBA offered me and the others somewhere to stay if we needed right?" Mr. Dickinson nodded, "well, we said we were fine, but…"

"The BBA can offer Bryan, Spencer, Ian and yourself a home if that is what is needed to persuade you to help us," Mr. Dickinson stated.

Tala nodded and opened his mouth to speak when someone burst into the room.

"Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson almost shouted, "have you heard any… … …"

Tyson trailed off and stared open mouthed at Tala, who gave huge cheesy grin and then leaned back looking utterly relaxed and kind of smug.

"Tyson, why'd you stop?!?!" came Max's voice as the Bladebreaker's, Hilary and Bruce came into the room, shoving Tyson to the side. They too froze when they spotted the red-head.

"Tala!" Ray cried shocked.

"Oh joy, it's the rest of the brat-pack," Tala mumbled sarcastically, and span his chair so his back was facing them.

Ray grabbed Tyson as he made to move towards Tala, who sensed the movement and turned to face them once again with his cocky grin plastered on his face.

Tyson looked at Mr. Dickinson furiously, "what… is **he** doing here!?!?" he spat.

Tala raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr. Dickinson, "I think when you find Kai you can send him and this one to anger management," he said jabbing his thumb in Tyson's direction

"You told **him**!" Tyson yelled.

"**Him** and **he** have a name," Tala said now viewing his nails with mild interest, while Tyson shot him a glare.

"Mr. Dickinson, what's going on?" Ray asked calmly, looking from the BBA president to Tala.

Mr. Dickinson sighed and opened his mouth, probably to tell them that it's was private or something, however, Tala cut across him.

"It's alright Mr. Dickinson, you can tell them why I've come and the good deeds I'll be doing," he said taking another biscuit, while everyone stared at him, he looked back to them and grinned, "well go ahead, take your time."

"So he just comes over here to eat your food and be smarmy?" Tyson asked angrily.

Tala shot him a glare, "I am **not** being smarmy, I'm here to help your horrid friend!"

Tyson blinked, "what?"

"You heard!"

"You mean you're here to help Kai?"

"No, I meant your other horrid friend, blondey there," Tala said sarcastically, nodding at Max.

Tyson opened his mouth to make a retort, but Mr. Dickinson cut across him quickly.

"Tala and the other demolition boys have agreed to help provide us with information that could be useful for finding Kai and finally jailing Boris and Voltaire," he stated.

The Bladebreaker's and Bruce nodding to show they understood, Tyson somewhat grudgingly, while Hilary just looked very confused. She'd heard quite a bit about Tala, but in person, sure he was a bit cocky and sarcastic, but he didn't seem all that bad.

"In the mean time, I need to find somewhere where you stay Tala. For now I guess I'll just have to book you into a hotel or see if -"

"Why doesn't he come and stay at the dojo?" Hilary blurted out.

"NO!" Tyson and Tala screamed together.

* * *

"_You don't even acknowledge the boy, so you wouldn't even realise if I took him!" _

_Kai sat in the entrance hall watching through the key hole on the door leading to the living room. He peered through and saw the back of his Grandfather, though he knew both his mother and father and Mrs. Chekvits - his nanny - were also in the room._

_His mouth had slipped open when he heard that his Grandfather was planning on taking him away from his parents. True, he hated living here and he was terrified of his mother, but still, this was his _home_ - he couldn't leave._

"_He's my son! I brought him into this world -"_

"_And all you've done is misuse him!"_

_Kai frowned, _misused_? He wasn't an object._

"_Kai has amazing potential," Voltaire snapped, "and I'm going to make him achieve everything he is capable of!"_

_Kai had heard enough, he stepped away from the door and ran towards the staircase, only he tripped on his shoelace and landed on the floor with a thud._

_He sat up dazed after hitting his head._

"_KAI!"_

_He turned and saw his parents, Grandfather and Mrs. Chekvits peering over their shoulders, all looking at him. His Grandfather looked angry with him._

"_You were listening?" he asked aggressively, making Kai shrink back._

"_Well?"_

"_No… no I-I," Kai didn't finish his sentence instead he shot to his feet and bounded up the stairs to his room, he heard someone following him._

_He ran into his room, and held the door shot - his mother removed the lock so he wouldn't be able to hide from her. Someone turned the handle and pushed, however Kai tried his hardest to force the door shut._

"_GO AWAY!" he screamed at the door._

"_KAI!" came his Grandfather's voice, "MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"_

"_No!" Kai cried, tears starting to spill from his eyes._

"_I warned you," Voltaire growled, and forced his shoulder into the door causing the small boy to fly across the room as the door swung into his face._

_Kai burst into a fresh mob of tears as his Grandfather came over to his fallen form and tried pulling him to his feet._

"_NO! Grandfather - I don't want to leave!" Kai sobbed._

"_Kai! Listen to me, I know what's best for you!" Voltaire said trying to shake some sense into his grandson, but Kai continued to struggle and in the end Voltaire had to pin the 6 year old to the floor._

"_No no no no no NO!" Kai screamed becoming hysterical._

_Voltaire growled in frustration, and took of his tie, using it to bind the child's hands together. Kai continued to cry as his Grandfather picked him u carried back downstairs._

_They passed Susumu and Kira, and Susumu stepped forward. He didn't look at his son, hands bound and sobbing._

"_You're taking him to the Abby?" Susumu asked, his grey eyes narrowing into the elder mans face._

_Voltaire frowned, "so what if I am? It's too late for you to start caring."_

_Susumu looked away, his nerves always let him down, "it was just a question," he mumbled._

_Kira looked at her son held in her father-in-laws arms. Her crimson eyes never left his small quivering body, even when Voltaire made to leave the mansion, she kept staring at him._

_Kai finally looked up and over his Grandfather's shoulder, his tear stained face held innocence and purity mixed with pain and despair._

"_Mum! Dad!" were the last words they ever heard him speak._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Kai's eyes snapped open and he looked around. There were bright lights shining all around him and he appeared to be alone in a large, white room. He heard various machines working around him.

He did nothing. He didn't struggle against his restraints or even show any signs that he wanted to escape. Instead he waited until he heard one of the doors open.

* * *

'How did this happen?' Tyson thought to himself, '_how_?'

He stood in the doorway to his bedroom, where he, Max, Hilary, Ray and Kenny watched Tala flipping through Tyson's CD collection.

"Boring… boring… boring… boring… _extremely_ boring!" Tala said as he looked at each CD and then threw them carelessly onto the floor next to him, finally he turned to Tyson, "you have awful taste in music."

Max laughed while Tyson growled.

"Hold me back," Tyson whispered to Ray who grinned sheepishly.

"Tala doesn't seem all that bad to me," Hilary whispered and received a funny look from Tyson.

"Hilary's right, Tyson," Ray whispered and glancing at Tala who was now going through all the DVD's on the shelf, "since the World Championships, Tala seems like an entirely different person. Everything that happened before was because of BioVolt, we can't hold the Demolition Boys responsible."

"Yeah, we'll see what Mariah says about having them, Bryan particularly, living here, just next door to where your sleeping," Tyson muttered and Ray blushed slightly.

After Hilary had suggested that The Demolition Boys come and stay at the dojo, both Bruce and Mr. Dickinson agreed that it would be a good idea until they found a suitable place for them. Tyson and Tala finally agreed on one thing - and that was they thought it would be a terrible idea, Tyson practically begging his dad and Mr. Dickinson to just shove them in a hotel somewhere. However, this way it would be better for communication.

So now the demolition boys were to be sleeping in the spare room and Tala was already making himself at home. It appeared that all four of the boys were actually a bit more laid back and friendly than they had appeared in Moscow, but all of them apart from Tala seemed to prefer keeping their distance.

"Urgh!" Tala said suddenly, "you don't actually like this film do you?" he asked holding up 'Charlie And The Chocolate Factory.'

Tyson blushed, "yeah I do!"

Tala snickered.

'What a loser,' he thought.

* * *

Boris walked up to Kai, who stared blankly at the ceiling, and smiled.

He undid the restraints around Kai's ankles wrist and chest.

"Sit up."

Kai obeyed straight away and swung his legs over the side if the table. Boris smirked.

"Good. Now Kai, who do you take orders from?" Boris asked in glee

"BioVolt sir."

* * *

**Okay, I have to stop here cause my mind is going numb, I've just wrote the last 8 pages in one go and it isn't healthy. So I'm going to go watch some 'no-brains-cells-needed' TV.**

**I really enjoyed writing the bits with Tala in xD**

**Anyway please please review!!!**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	14. Chapter 14

-1**It's been so long since I last updated, how dare I? Yes, yes, I'm a bad person - moving right along.**

**I seriously need a good kick up the arse to get me going again. It's very unlikely that my chapters will be as long as normal, but then maybe I'll update quicker. Maybe.**

**Anyway a very late merry Christmas and happy new years to all you guys.**

**How was my holiday? Well lets see - oh yeah.**

**Christmas Eve**** - Got so trashed I spent the night with my head in the can.**

**Boxing day ****- My brother and I were assaulted, but I socked the thug one back, so yeah, I'm proud.**

**New Years Eve ****- I had a house party and the place got trashed beyond recognition.**

**On the whole it was AWESOME!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"He woke up a lot sooner than expected," said a middle-aged man wearing a long white coat and holding a clipboard, "I didn't expect him to be up until tomorrow."

Boris stood next to the man, staring into the expressionless face of a teenage boy. He waved his hand in front of the boy's face a few times; the boy didn't so much as blink, just stared coldly straight forward.

"Is that a good thing?" Boris asked, letting his hand drop back down to his side.

"Well, I guess we can find out now," the man said, placing his clipboard down beside him, "give him an order."

Boris stepped back so he could view the teen in full.

"Kai?" he said.

The teen's eyes left the back wall and focussed on Boris's face.

"Sir?"

Boris smiled, and thought for a moment, scanning the room quickly with his eyes. His smile grew as he noted that the man next to him - a scientist hired by Voltaire - was watching him intently.

"Kai," Boris said evilly, "I want you to hit this man stood next to me in the face… now."

"Wha - ? No! Wait -" the scientist's cries were cut off when a powerful fist connected with his face, a deafening crunch from his nose echoing around the underground room.

The man whimpered in pain, clutching his now bleeding nose, and staring up at Kai's figure above him. Boris was cackling with mad laughter, not able to take his eyes off Kai - his prize.

Kai, however, was not staring at either of the older two, nor was he expressing any kind of emotion. After delivering the blow to the mans face, he had stepped back into a neutral stance, and fixed his gaze on the wall directly ahead of him.

Boris's laughter died down as he spoke to the man on the floor.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any trouble at all," he said gleefully, stepping over the crumpled figure on the floor and swiftly heading towards the exit. He turned just as he extended his arm towards the door handle, "Kai, come with me."

Kai obeyed immediately, and followed Boris out of the room, then walked by his side.

Boris peered at the teen beside him as they walked from the corner of his eyes. Kai was walking rhythmically, each step at the same speed as the last. His posture was strong and tall, his blank mask not showing any hint of emotion. Boris chuckled; Voltaire would be very pleased indeed.

Making their way upstairs, Kai sidestepped out of the way and allowed Boris to walk up first and then followed up and out into the hallway of the mansion. Boris led Kai to Voltaire's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Voltaire's voice, and Boris did so, with Kai just behind him.

Once inside, Boris closed the door and then approached the desk at the far end of the room, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Sir, the drug worked," Boris said, indicating towards Kai, "he completely under our control!"

Voltaire stood up and walked around his desk towards the teen, who, again, made no movement. The older peered into Kai's face, taking particular interest in his eyes, which were coloured the deepest of crimson blood.

Voltaire smiled cruelly as the wonderful truth sunk in. He had his tool back. Raising his arms, he took a hold of Kai's face, tilting his head to each side and waiting for any sort of reaction.

'_Get your freaking evil hands of me!'_ Kai's mind and heart were screaming, though his physical features remained impassive.

"Excellent," Voltaire said turning to face Boris, "it looks like are plans are back on schedule then."

'_Plans? Oh shit, I bet he's going to try and take over the world again. I've got to stop him!'_

But no matter how much screaming and writhing Kai's inner soul was doing, his body was ignoring it and pretty much everything apart from the sounds of Voltaire's and Boris' voices.

"Take him downstairs," Voltaire commanded Boris, "make sure he blades to an inch of perfection. Oh - and there will be no need for punishments."

Boris seemed slightly deflated at the last part, but otherwise he seemed happy to follow these orders. Taking a beyblade out of his inner pocket, Boris handed Black Dranzer to Kai, who, although his fingers were still broken and swollen, took it without flinching.

"Come," Boris said to the teen, who followed him out of the room and back downstairs.

* * *

Tyson narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

The BladeBreakers and Demolition Boys were sat together in the dojo, along with a very tense silence. Well, apart from Tala, who was using this time to pick his teeth, something that wouldn't normally bother anyone. Yet Tyson seemed to find this disturbing and irritating.

"Will you STOP doing that!" Tyson finally snapped at the red-head, causing almost everyone in the room to jump out of their trances.

Tala quirked up and eyebrow.

"And what may I ask an I doing wrong now?" Tala asked annoyed.

"Picking you god-damn teeth! It's so annoying!" the navy haired teen growled.

Hilary and Ray sighed. It'd been like this during the two hours in which the Demolition Boys had arrived at the dojo, Tyson was turning every little thing they did into a major crisis.

Tala glared and opened his mouth to make a retort when Ray cut across him.

"Tyson, just drop it okay?" he said firmly, "we're all tense. And it's not as if Tala's doing anything wrong."

Tyson huffed and turned away, glaring daggers at the phone, hoping for it to ring.

They were sat waiting, knowing that at any minute now the police would reach the Hiwatari estate.

* * *

Kai pulled the rip chord on his launcher and Black Dranzer flew into the dish, circling around three over beyblade before knocking them flying out simultaneously. The black beyblade then flew back into the teens awaiting hand.

Boris stood in the corner of the room, a small smile playing his lips as Kai waited for more instructions.

_Come on! I can beat this I know I can._

"Kai!" Boris said, "Re-launch! I want to see how well you do against ten opponents."

Kai slowly fitted his beyblade back into the launcher.

_No! Stupid body! Resist god-damn it!_

The opponent be blades flew into the dish from automatic-launchers just as Kai was raising his arms, albeit a lot slower than before.

_No!_

"KAI!" Boris yelled as the teen took his time, "What are you waiting for? hurry up already!"

However, Kai had come to a complete halt, holding his launcher at stomach level, staring into the dish with confused eyes, as if wondering what the hell he was doing. He blinked a few times as his mind seem to become less foggy and he started hearing other voices.

_YES! Just a bit more._

"KAI! STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

Kai jumped and looked at Boris, pausing and then nodding his head before bringing his arms up to shoulder height and aiming his beyblade.

However, he didn't get chance to launch as footsteps sounded pounding down the stairs. The door burst open and Voltaire and a servant came hurrying into the room.

"Sir?" Boris asked darting forward.

"Police!" Voltaire growled furiously, his aged face twisted in anger, "their heading towards the mansion apparently with a search warrant!"

Kai's head jerked upwards and he turned to stare at the other three, and for the first time in god only knows how long, he felt relief spread throughout the body he was slowly gaining control back over.

"What do you wish for us to do Sir?" Boris asked, the anxiousness starting to show on his face.

_I can do this now!_

"You keep the boy down here," Voltaire answered, "keep him quiet and still, we're going to cover the cellar entrance with a portrait."

Boris looked confused, "that will work?"

Voltaire smirked evilly, "one of the only clever things my useless father managed to do. He hid many secrets down here." He turned to the servant, "go retrieve the portrait hanging in the upstairs hallway."

"Yes Sir - SIR!" the servant cried as he turned and his eyes locked on the two-toned teen slowly creeping towards the door. Boris and Voltaire span on the spot and almost jumped back in surprise as Kai froze for a second.

'Shit!' Kai thought, 'Nothing to loose now,' and with that, he set of into a sprint towards the door.

"REECE!" Voltaire bellowed.

'What?'

Though Kai didn't have long to think as he had now reached the door, only problem was, somebody on the other side kicked it open. Kai's eyes widened as the door slammed into his face and he was sent flying of his feet, landing painfully on his back.

"Shiiit," Kai moaned to himself as his cheek throbbed and he felt blood dribble down from his lip.

"Reece, hold him down here!" Voltaire said flustered, before turning to Boris, "I thought you said he was under our control!?!?"

Boris opened and closed his mouth several time, "well…. - h-he was!"

Voltaire growled, "I don't have time for this! Knock him out or something!"

A large and well built man around his mid-thirties strode over to Kai, who was holding his face, and pulled him up onto his feet by his hair. Boris came over and gripped the teens arm, twisting it painfully behind his back.

"Lord Voltaire!" a female voice cried from the door, "the police! Their approaching the front door now!"

"Stall them!"

Kai tried pulling himself out of Boris and Reece's grip, to no avail.

"HELP ME!" he screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone above may hear him (well Voltaire heard him scream when Boris stabbed him), "SOMEBODY GET -"

He was cut off when Reece seized his throat and threw him back down to the floor.

"Keep him quiet!" Voltaire hissed, "I have to go upstairs and _greet_ our _guests_."

He then exited with the servant and, from what Kai could see of her, a maid. They closed and locked the door behind them. But Kai wasn't about to give up to easily.

_Upstairs_

Voltaire walked to front door, quickly checking that the entrance to the cellar was completely concealed, where another two servants held the front doors open so he could now clearly see the police. There were three police cars and a van parked out front. Two officers stood awaiting him.

"Mr. Hiwatari, we have a warrant to search your property. We have reason to believe you may be hiding a minor 'Kai Hiwatari' and wanted criminal 'Boris Balkov' here. I would prefer that there be no trouble," one officer said before letting himself into the house.

"No. No trouble at all," Voltaire replied through gritted teeth, as the other officers passed and selected rooms at random to start searching.

_Downstairs_

Kai struggled violently as Boris and Reece pinned him forcefully to the floor. Boris was once again twisting the teens arm sharply behind his back, while Reece was holding his other arm and head. He had used his tie as a gag so Kai was only able to make small, muffled noises which had no chance of being heard upstairs.

* * *

The eerie silence at the Granger's dojo was still in the air, even when they had switched the TV on and some weird cartoon concerning a cat and a mouse was on at a loud volume. Tala raised his eyebrow in a thoughtful way, how was it that the mouse always got the better of the cat?

"That wouldn't happen in real life," he suddenly stated, as the mouse pushed a vase on top of the cats head, "I mean how would a mouse get up onto the high shelf so quickly, let alone push a vase that heavy over the edge?"

The BladeBreaker's, and even Spencer and Bryan, stared at the red-head like he was insane, however Ian looked as though he was contemplating what had been said.

"Well Tala," Spencer started with a smirk playing his lips, "that's why they call them cartoons. They're fictitious."

Tala still didn't look convinced, "who actually enjoys this stuff?" his eyes flickering from the TV over to Tyson and Max.

"Little bratty kids, that's who," Bryan muttered looking pointedly at Tyson, who's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Hey pal! Just remember who's house your staying at!"

Bryan snorted and muttered something probably very offensive to Spencer, who, although probably the most level-headed and mature of the group, couldn't suppress a laugh. Tyson gripped his hands together and a vein popped out on his forehead. Hilary noticed this and laughed.

"Just leave it Tyson!" she said from her place on the floor. Tyson glared as she stood up and she settled herself on the sofa next to Tala. She smiled friendly at him, although he just stared at her like she was an exterritorial. Now it was Tyson's turn to laugh.

"Gone off Kai already?" he said, a bit snappishly, at Hilary, who's face glowed, and Tala suddenly smirked, unnoticeably shuffling closer to Hilary.

The phone rang through the silence and Tyson lunged at it.

"H-Hello?" he said unsurely, "Mr. Dickinson!"

Everyone's heads turned in his direction, waiting.

"The police have just left the estate?" Tyson said, gripping the phone tighter, "And?"

* * *

Kai struggled against his captors hold, which earned him a sharp twist on his left wrist. He cringed as the pain shot though him, the pain from all his previous broken fingers on that hand wasn't helping either. He quietened down when he heard voices right above him, followed by a thud and a door opening.

His eyes widened. They'd found the entrance to the cellar! He was saved. Above him, Reece and Boris exchanged nervous looks.

All three of them were silent as a group of footsteps came closer and closer to the room they were in, Kai smiled behind his gag as the door opened.

Only that smiled dropped when the people entered the room.

It was Voltaire and a group of servants. Voltaire smiled evilly at the look of shock and disbelief on his Grandson's face. He then looked up to Boris and Reece.

"The police have just left, they didn't even come close to finding any evidence that my _Grandson_ was here."

Kai's eyes shone with despair.

_No…_

* * *

**Not the longest or the best. BAH.**

**Reviews are candy for the brain! And I'm in desperate need for a boost.**

**Do it for _Kai._ Seeing as though he's in need of a friend right now TT**

**I'll update quicker hopefully, though as I said before, chapters probably won't be as long.**

* * *

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Why grow an imagination when I can sink into the two-dimensional life on the pages of the supermarket magazine?**_

_**Soon I will have no idea I once had a large and impressive set of brain cells.**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel really bad for leaving this story on-hold for so long. It's been almost a year and I bring you this piece of shit. Most of you will know that I'm focusing all my attention on '10MiYS' but I will NOT be discontinuing this story.**

**Thank you to all those who have been very patient with me!**

"**// **_Speaking Russian_ **//"

* * *

**_A bullet in your head, is how I want it,_

_Your body on the floor, a Kodak moment,_

_You're a waste of air and a waste of space,_

_I want sharp objects to fly into your face._

_**Bad Things by Wednesday 13

* * *

**_Chapter 15

Tyson dropped the phone back down onto the table. Everyone in the room was watching him closely, their eyes piercing into his back. Only Tyson felt such despair he didn't know whether or not he could turn around and tell them the bad news.

"Tyson!" Ray said sharply, and Tyson turned slowly to around to face them, "what did Mr. D say?"

Tyson raised his eyes to meet Ray's intense stare. No words were needed, the look on Tyson's face said it all. Kai hadn't been found.

Tala scoffed suddenly.

"Well that was obviously always going to be the case, wasn't it?" he stated, and the Bladebreaker's all sent him a vicious glare. Ian was watching Tala as well, whilst Spencer was choosing to look elsewhere, knowing that an argument was arising and he wasn't as interested in the prospect of tearing the little brats apart, unlike some people. People like Bryan, who was smirking at the comment made by his team captain.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Tyson snapped at Tala who shrugged.

"Use whatever brain cells you may have and you might just about string together the answer," Tala said, sitting up properly, "do you honestly think Boris and Voltaire are that dense? Even if Kai is at that mansion, they have endless resources and contacts. They could have had Kai removed from the property with only a few minutes notice!"

Ray stood up quickly, "well, did you tell any of this to Mr. D?"

Tala smirked again, "of course not."

"Why the hell not?" Ray growled.

"Because he did not ask," Tala replied simply, "he asked me if I had any idea where Kai was, that's all. I would have thought that Dickinson knows not to underestimate what BioVolt are capable of. Looks like your precious BBA aren't as brilliant as you seem to believe!"

Tyson stepped forward so he was a few paces in front of Ray, seething with anger, "yeah, well, you four would know all about what BioVolt are capable of, wouldn't you!?!"

Bad move. Bryan was on his feet quicker than blinker, his hand shooting out and seizing Tyson around the throat.

"Bryan!" Spencer yelled, also climbing to his feet, Ian stood right behind him, Tala however, stayed sat down, biting the insides of his mouth to stop the slightly _evil_ smirk spreading across his face.

"You do realise that BioVolt passed those capabilities onto us?" Bryan hissed, as Tyson struggled to free himself from the older boys iron grip, "I could give you an example," he continued, raising his other arm and curling his fingers into a fist. However, Spencer came forward at that moment and seized his arm.

"// _Stop it now Bryan! _//" he growled, "// _have you forgotten it is Dickinson and the BBA who are going to help us rebuild our lives? They won't be too pleased if you break their little wonder-boy's face, will they? _//"

Bryan didn't move for a few seconds until he growled and thrust Tyson backwards and lowered his fist. Tyson stumbled back, gasping for breath and massaging his throat, all the while glaring at Bryan.

Hilary, who was still sat next to Tala on the sofa, looked terrified. Even though she hadn't known the four Russian boys longer than three hours and despite their mysterious yet violent pasts, she had assumed from their behaviour so far that they were friendly people deep down. Could she have been more wrong? She compared her thoughts on the four boys from when she first met them to what she thought now.

Ian seemed annoying at first, he cackled like a little demon (notice '_little_') and his small red eyes were very menacing. Her opinion hadn't changed that much in the past three hours, however, he didn't seem quite as evil as he looked.

Spencer had been quiet from the start. He spoke mostly in Russian with his team mates and if he did speak in English to one of the adults or Bladebreakers's, he would say as little as he could. He appeared to be the most mature of the group, a lot calmer and not as (there's that word again) _evil_.

Hilary shuddered. She always thought about how the word 'evil' was used when it was being attached to a person. She thought you could only use that word to describe a person who was a murderer or a rapist or a paedophile. Most of all it was a just a word that you would hear on TV and in the movies. But the Demolition Boy's had an aura about them that she could only describe as evil. The way they were so intelligent it seemed unnatural. Or the way they seemed to move so gracefully, like they were in complete control of every aspect of their bodies. Whatever it was, to her, it was almost inhuman. Anyway...

Bryan. He was the one in the group she didn't dare look in the eye for even a second. She felt as though his vision would burn straight through her if their eyes were to meet. Like Spencer, he mostly spoke in his native tongue, but he would speak English every now and again, mostly to throw an insult at one of the Bladebreaker's. Hilary had known that Bryan was the boy who almost tore Ray to pieces in their match at the World Championships, but until just a second ago he hadn't shown any aggressiveness to anyone. He just glared a lot and had progressed beyond 'general ignorance.'

And then there was Tala. Hilary blushed as she glanced at the red-head next to her. He'd seemed so friendly at first, albeit a bit sarcastic and cocky, but he was talkative and, the blush goes deeper, absolutely _gorgeous_. She had just overlooked his arrogance, but now it was shining through.

"_// I'm going for a walk, //" _Bryan hissed, turning on his heel and marching towards the door. Spencer glanced at Tala.

" _// I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't murder someone, //_" he said, following the lilac haired teen out the door, Tala watched him leave with a small smile playing on his lips. He was very used to his team-mates behaviour, he found it almost funny. He would very rarely intervene when Bryan was on a rampage, choosing to sit back and allow the older boy to blow his anger off by whatever means, even if he was breaking objects... or people. Spencer was the best at calming Bryan down. Unlike others, he knew exactly what to say and when to say it, he could defuse Bryan like a bomb. Ian would never dream of getting involved, he had tried it once and ended up with concussion. Bryan didn't really care what he struck out at when he was angry, once or twice he had even thrown his fist into Tala's face when the Demolition Boy's captain had purposely tried winding him up even more.

The Bladebreaker's, having not understood what had been said, just watched in mild bewilderment as the two eldest boys left the building. Tyson, who was still rubbing his throat which had turned a deep shade of red, opened his mouth to say something, only Tala beat him to it.

"Do you have Bey-dish?"

Tyson blinked at him, taken back at the red-heads question, he nodded.

"Out-back."

Tala nodded, before hitting Ian, who was sat on the arm of the sofa which Tala was sitting, softly and muttering, "_// come on //_." The two boys stood up and headed out of the room, Ian pulling out his beyblade as they walked. The others watched them leave as well, before, almost on cue, began talking about the Demolition Boy's behaviour.

"Well... that was _awkward_," Ray said off handily.

Tyson glared at him and snarled, "awkward? Those guys are still completely psycho! Did you see Bryan? Look at my neck!"

"Chill Tyson," Max said, and Tyson turned to glare at him, not believing what the blonde was asking him to do, "look, you _did_ kind of insult them."

"Yeah, but, you heard it from Tala's mouth," Tyson snapped defensively, "they sat here with us _**knowing**_ that Kai wasn't going to be found at the mansion. And he didn't say anything to Mr. Dickinson!"

Ray sighed, "we know Tyson, it's frustrating, but we can't do anything about it now."

Silence fell over the Bladebreakers as they sat back down, Tyson's glare had dropped.

* * *

"_Will you hold him still?!?!_" Voltaire hissed at Boris and Reece, who were struggling to hold Kai down as he thrashed around on the floor. He gnawing at the tie that was being used as a gag so violently that somehow he had managed to split his gums and blood was now dribbling down his chin.

Boris, smacking Reece's hands away, pressed his knee into the small of Kai's back, earning a muffled cry from the teen, although he didn't give up his vain attempts to throw them off. However, Voltaire's patience ran out. He stormed forwards, and , kneeling down, he seized a fistful of his Grandson's hair, pulling his head backwards. Another muffled gasp was heard.

"Enough!" Voltaire growled at him. Kai slowly brought his eyes to Voltaire's face, a mixture of hate and desperation in those crimson eyes. He stopped struggling, mainly because his neck was stretching painfully in his current position, but also partially because he still found it difficult to disobey his Grandfather.

"I want him back under our control by tomorrow morning!" Voltaire snapped at Boris, before letting go of Kai's hair and storming out of the room, his servants at is heels.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Boris glared at Reece like it was all his fault. He removed his knee from Kai's back before seizing the teen under the armpits and pulled him to his feet. He proceeded to drag the teen from the room and towards another room hidden underneath the mansion. Reece followed at Boris's heels.

Kai barely had time to look at his surroundings before he was lifted and slammed down onto a metal table. Reece grabbed his feet and Kai felt restraints being wrapped around his ankles. He glanced down and saw Boris pull a thick, white strap over his chest, before his wrists received the same treatment as his ankles.

"Leave!" Boris snapped at Reece, who grunted in response and left the room, just as the same scientist in the white coat from before came in. He had a white bandage strip over his nose, which was swollen and a blue/black colour from when Kai had hit him. He shuffled nervously past Kai and Boris and over some cabinets at the other side of the room. Kai titled his head to watch him, his eyebrows knitted together. It was then that Boris untied the tie that was being used as a gag on Kai. The teen quickly looked back at the purple-haired, sadistic man. Kai growled angrily

"What the fuck are you trying to do?!?!" he spat.

Boris actually laughed at this.

"I wondered what was taking you so long to ask," Boris sneered at him, "We're going to take over the world."

It was Kai's turn to laugh.

"_Seriously_?" he laughed, "Didn't you already try that once? After years of planning and preparation? And what happened? You got beat! By a group of kids, no less!"

Boris, not at all irritated by Kai's mockery, smiled sinisterly. He loomed over the teen and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Last time we were caught off guard by an unexpected occurrence," Boris said smoothly, "your betrayal was not expected, I can't deny. But this time, we have you, and we have Black Dranzer. With you on our side, this time we shall not fail."

Kai gritted his teeth. It was preposterous that Boris actually believe he and Voltaire could _actually_ take control of the world, but even more so bizarre that he believed Kai would help them attempt to do it.

"I'm am _NOT_ on your side!" Kai hissed.

Boris chuckled and leaned closer, hissing into Kai's ear.

"Oh, but you are Kai. Don't you see? You don't have a choice in the matter..."

* * *

**Again, the biggest apologises. You've waited so long, and in return I give you this really short and really rubbish piece of crap. **

**Any reviews are appreciated, even if it's just you yelling to me to get my arse back in gear.**

**

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I am an unmotivated little duvet,_

_who smokes and drinks beer._

_I'm having a mid-life crises,_

_And I'm seventeen years old._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

  
**

**Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


End file.
